How I Married Your Father
by EmJx
Summary: "Do you, Jackson Nightlight, take the Harold Jordan Haddock to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He took a deep breath, looked into the forest green eyes of the man he loved with all of his heart and smiled. Contains strong language and adult themes. HiccupxJack
1. Chapter 1 - The GaryLarry kid

**Hi! This is a modern day HTTYD and RoTG AU! crossover, so that means Jack is human and mortal, and so is everyone else for that matter. Pairing is Jack and Hiccup. This is my very first story on here. I have been toying with the idea to start something on here for a few months and I finally decided to kick start things after an inspirational chat with 1stPrelude, whose story When Three Wrongs Make a Right really made me love the pairing of Jack and Hiccup. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and the many chapters to come. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Gary/Larry kid.**

"A long time ago, in a Galaxy-" Logan sighed, knowing his father was not going to take this seriously if he was starting the story with the opening titles to Star Wars. "Dad, that's from Star Wars. If you're going to be silly about it then I'm off to the skate park." Logan was about to get up when Lilly pushed him back down into the chair and put her index finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet so their father could continue with the story. "Thank you Lilly. May I carry on? Or do you plan on interrupting me again? No? Good. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. It actually was a long time ago, before any of you were born..."

**-21 years ago-**

Jack was walking down one of the school corridors, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He didn't need to, he'd been through these corridors countless of times for the last 3 years and if he didn't know them by now, he'd never know.

As he was making his way to the Science department for his 3rd class of the day, he saw the unmistakeable scene of some poor kid being bullied by some of his fellow year 10 students. Jack sighed heavily, wondering who the poor soul who had fallen victim to the bullies was this time, hoping that it wasn't the usual kid from year 8*. He'd truly lost count how many times that kid had been caught by the usual gang of bullies since he'd started at this school a year ago. Jack had gone as far as wondering whether this poor kid was some sort of bully magnet and no matter how much Jack intervened, it was inevitable that Sam and his gang of air heads were just going to carry on bullying the kid until they were either expelled or somehow managed to make it through their final 2 years of school. Jack prayed for the former of the two outcomes for the poor kids sake.

Jack was pulled out of his train of thought by the all too familiar laughs and taunts of Sam Davies. As Jack got closer to the scene, he could just make out the small frame of Sam's victim and as suspected, it was indeed the kid from year 8. What was his name again? Gary? Larry? Jack was awful with names.

Jack had decided enough was enough and grabbed Sam by his backpack and dragged him away from the Gary/Larry kid. Sam was just about to demand who would be so idiotic to touch him when he saw that it was Jack and thought twice about offending him. Jack was one of the most popular and well loved students in the school, by the students and staff, and it would be unwise of him to challenge Jack. Sam looked over to his gang of air heads and motioned for them to leave and to do so quickly.

"Sam, how many times do I have to drag you off people before the message gets through to stop bullying the younger kids?" Jack asked, while still holding a firm grip on Sam's backpack. "He totally asked for it, I swear" Sam said, while putting his hands up to plead surrender. Jack didn't even want to dignify that lie with a reply, so he just released him and watched him all but walk away.

Jack turned to the Gary/Larry kid to see if there was any visible damage caused, but saw nothing obvious. "Are you okay kid?" Gary/Larry didn't look at Jack directly but nodded. "Well, if you were badly hurt, you'd know it. If you're okay you'd better get going to class before they lock the doors" The kid nodded once again and turned around to walk away but stopped. "Thank you, Jack" he said. This shocked Jack as the kid had never talked to him before, let alone thanked him for stopping Sam, he usually just nodded when asked if he was okay and ran away. "You're welcome... Uh, what's your name kid?" The kid smiled at him and replied "Harry" then turned around and walked out of sight.

* * *

**I know that was a little short, but I swear the other chapters will be longer. I just wanted to get their meeting out of the way so I could then concentrate with more in-depth chapters.**

**Just in case you didn't know, the school this is set in is a UK one. So, some of you may not be used to the school terms used in the chapters. I'll put a little * by each term and explain them at the end of the chapter :)**

***The school years in the UK -**  
**Years 7 through to Years 11 are the school years in Secondary School (High School). Year 7 - 11 tp 12 year olds, Year 8 - 12 to 13 year olds, Year 9 - 13 to 14 year olds, Year 10 - 14 to 15 year olds and Year 11 - 15 to 16 year olds. So, in this chapter, Jack is 14 and Harry is 12. They're both at the start of their school years.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter :) If you have feel free to leave a review, it would make me beyond happy if this got some reviews :)**

**So, until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and liked Chapter 1, it meant so much to me. So much so, that I have another chapter for all of you lovely people. As before, anything that I think needs explaining will have a * after it and will be explained at the bottom of each chapter. So, without further a due, on with the chapter, which is longer this time ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Biology, Chemistry, Maths.**

Jack awoke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring on his bedside table. He slammed his hand down onto the inconsiderate object and rolled over to try and reach the land of dreams once again. His plan didn't work because his sense of smell soon became aware of the aromas floating up from the kitchen and into his room. With a heavy sigh and a lot of energy, Jack heaved himself up to sit on the end of his bed, ran his hands through his unruly chocolate brown hair, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried desperately to focus on the glorious smell coming from the kitchen so he wouldn't accidently fall back into a dream filled slumber.

As he slowly made his way downstairs, his legs still having not woken up completely from their relaxed state, the smells became more intense and he could make out exactly what was being cooked. Sausage, bacon, fried eggs, his mouth started to water and his stomach grumbled, yep, he was going to enjoy every last mouthful of this.

He entered the kitchen to see his mother and father chatting happily away about what each of them had to do at work today. His mother turned around at the sound of bare feet hitting the wooden kitchen floor and beamed at her youngest son as he tiredly trudged towards the kitchen table.

"Good morning sweetie. I trust you slept well?" Jack nodded in reply to his mother, his mouth feeling a little cotton like and dry due to his snoring, but he soon sorted that out by taking a few gulps of his orange juice. "Oh good, I assume you're all ready for your Chemistry test today then." She said while directing her attention back to dishing up breakfast for her son. "Oh shit! That's today?" Jack immediately regretted the words that slipped out of his mouth in front of his parents. "Watch your language. Talking like that at your age will get you nowhere." His father said sternly.

Jack was about to reply when a new voice joined the conversation. "It's not even 7 in the morning and Jackie's already got himself into trouble." Jack looked up to see his older brother Ben had entered the kitchen. Great, he thought, bring on the gloating. Ben was Jack's 17 year old brother; he was cocky, very opinionated and worked far too hard in Jack's opinion, all A grades in 11 GSCE's***** and probably well on his way to 3 A grade A-Levels*****, along with acceptances to all 5 Universities he'd applied for. The only similarity between the two siblings is they're both intelligent, that's where the comparisons stopped. Ben had shoulder length dyed black hair, with shades of blue throughout and jade green eyes that were inherited from their mother. The two were nothing alike, even their personalities were completely different. Ben was all hard work and deadlines and Jack, he was snowballs and fun times.

Everyone continued eating and talking about what the day had in store for them when the youngest of the Nightlight family came through the door. Bethany was the exact replica of Jack and their mother, from her chocolate brown hair, to her slightly buttoned nose, the only difference the two siblings had with their mother was their eyes, crystal blue, like their father.

"Good morning, my little princess. Your breakfast will be done shortly. Are you all packed ready for school?" Their mother asked Bethany. Bethany sat herself between Jack and Ben and rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to wake up a little more so she could see properly. "Yes mum, everything's ready for school and my Math homework is all done." Mrs Nightlight smiled at this, still not believing how she'd been blessed with three hard working, intelligent children. She'd have loved them all the same even if that wasn't the case, but counted her lucky stars that they weren't anything like some of the bratty children her co-workers had to bring up. She set a plate of food down in front of her daughter and sat herself down in between her husband and her eldest son with her own plate of food.

When everyone had finished eating and washed up their plates and cutlery, they'd all started getting themselves ready for the day ahead of them.

Mr and Mrs Nightlight were the first to leave and wished their children a pleasant day before leaving. Jack was the next to leave as he had to make the 10 minute walk to the bus stop to catch the school bus, whereas Ben had the morning off college so he was driving Bethany to school a little later on because her school didn't start until 9am.

The weather was surprisingly nice for the early hour; the sun was creeping over the top of a distant mountain and shedding its light on patches of the valley below, its rays letting off a fair bit of warmth for the September morning. Jack was grateful that the days were slowly becoming milder in temperature and the cool breeze of autumn would soon be arriving, and not long after that winter would come. Winters were beautifully cold and crisp in South Wales and with a bit of luck they'd have a snow fall this year. Up until three years ago, snow was a given in South Wales, it was easily predicted and you could guarantee there'd be several over the course of the season. But that wasn't the case anymore, the winters were still cold and crisp but snow was no longer a given, sure, you may have a few flurries for a few minutes but nothing you could call a snow day. This saddened Jack, he loved snow more than anything and he hadn't been able to enjoy a proper snow fall since he was 11, so he planned on wishing and hoping for the biggest snow fall the South Wales valley's had seen since the 80's for his 15th birthday.

Jack was so engrossed in his thoughts of snow, snowball fights and flurries that he hadn't realised he'd arrived at the bus stop until someone's hand was waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Jack! Is anyone home?" Jack blinked several times as he'd been startled by the sudden interruption of his thoughts. "Sorry Alisha, I was miles away." Alisha rolled her eyes at him, knowing that Jack was notorious for zoning out and being locked in his own thoughts. Alisha was one of Jack's closest friends, she was short for her age, with straight blonde hair, two different colour eyes, one blue the other green and a slim frame that she often complained about, she was also one of the nicest girls you could ever meet but wouldn't take any crap, she'd even put Jack in his place a few times. "Yeah, he was probably day-dreaming about how he's totally trying out for the figure skating team this year. You'll look dashing in a leotard Jack." Then there was Alisha's twin brother, Theon, Jack never understood how they were twins, they were just so different from each other, looks and personality wise. Theon was at least five inches taller than his twin, he had dirty blonde hair, forest green eyes and his personality was that of a prankster. He was always pulling pranks on other students and sometimes even teachers if he was feeling extra daring. Also, Theon wasn't as bright as his sister. Where Alisha was all study, study, study, Theon had more of a laid back, relaxed approach to his school work, studied minimally and hoped for the best. The three friends had known each other since they were 5 years old and had formed quite the bond over the years, along with a few of their other friends. Jack took pride in his friendship group; he loved each and every friend and would do anything for them.

The three friends conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bus horn, signalling that the bus had arrived. All the students at the stop got on as quickly as possible because they knew the driver would pull off whether they were safely seated or still had one foot on the pavement. Jack was the last to get on to the bus and as his stop was the last one before the drop off, the bus was full, which was usual for the beginning of the academic year because everyone was still willing to attend, but come January the bus would be half empty. There was only one seat left and Jack couldn't quite see who was occupying the window seat, not that he really cared he was a friendly teen, willing to talk to any type of person. As he got closer to the empty seat, he could make out the kids brown hair and multiple freckles that occupied his forehead. When Jack got close enough to make out the kid he saw the familiar face of Harry, Sam's regular victim. Jack sat down in the empty seat hoping Harry would be made aware of his presence. Ever since Jack had saved Harry last week he'd hoped they'd bump into each other so they could talk more, but as luck would have it that didn't happen because of the different school years having their lunch breaks at different times, so Jack had yet to come across him and Sam seemed to have taken Jack's warning seriously because he hadn't come across anything in the corridors.

"Hello again, fancy seeing you here." Jack said cheerfully to the younger boy. Harry turned his head to look at Jack, his eyes were wide with shock, he couldn't believe Jack was actually talking to him. "It's a nice morning this morning isn't it? But I seriously can't wait for winter." Harry still couldn't bring himself to reply, his mouth had gone dry and his voice had gotten lost somewhere between his vocal cords and his lips. "You really don't talk much do you?" Jack asked. Harry shook his head, ah yes; it's nice to see his brain could still function so he could at least reply in some form of communication. As it looked like Harry wasn't going to be able to verbally speak any time soon, Jack decided to just ask questions that only required Harry to nod or shake his head. "You don't have to look so terrified; I'm not going to harm you. I've never seen you on this bus before, have you recently started catching it?" Nod. "Ah, I see. So, have you moved house?" Nod. "Okay then. Did you used to get another bus to school?" Shake. "Hmm. Did you get a lift in with your parents?" Nod. "Now we're getting somewhere. It's just like the 20 questions game, but with a little twist."

At that precise moment in time Harry made one of the strangest sounds Jack had ever heard. Jack looked at him with his eyebrows raised, questioning the younger boy on the sound he made. Harry looked at him with a lop sided grin, his cheeks slightly flushed, obviously embarrassed from the sound he'd made in front of the older boy. "What the hell was that?" Jack asked. Harry opened his mouth to reply but the sound appeared again and he quickly closed it, putting his hands over his mouth hoping another wouldn't escape. "Are you hiccuping?" Jack quizzed him. Harry slowly nodded with his hands still covering his mouth, afraid another hiccup wouldn't be far behind. "That is the most adorable hiccup sound I have ever heard. Do you usually just hiccup randomly?" Harry shook his head. "No, I only hiccup when I'm nervous." Jack was taken aback by Harry finally speaking, so much so that he temporarily forgot how to use his own voice. "Why are you nervous?" Harry shrugged. Oh great, just when Jack thought he was actually getting somewhere with this kid, he starts using body language again.

This went on until the bus arrived at school, Jack asking Harry random question and Harry just replying with a nod or a shake of the head.

When the bus pulled up at the school all the children started to make their way off it. Jack met Alisha and Theon when they got off. "Come on, let's get Biology out of the way so we can take that damned Chemistry test, just so we can have so much fun in Maths this afternoon." Alisha said, grabbing Jack by the wrist.

As they were walking to class Jack saw Harry making his way to his own group of friends in the distance and couldn't help but smile a little, he'd learnt a bit about him during the short bus journey and he still couldn't get over the hiccup sound the kid made, which Jack wasn't going to let him forget about any time soon.

* * *

***GCSE's – These are exams that students in years 10 and 11 take so they can progress into College or use them to get a job. Every student has to take English, Maths and Science, and in some school across England and Wales Physical Education (Sports), Religious Studies and Welsh (for students in Wales are included in the compulsory subjects. Students can take up to 11 subjects for their GCSE's and will have to sit at least one exam per subject. Most subjects leave all of their exams until year 11, but some have exams in both years 10 and 11.  
**

***A-Levels – Is a two year course taken by students in years 12 and 13 (if the school offers A-Levels) or students in AS level and A2 level when they do the course in College. The typical entry requirement for A-Levels is 5 C grades and above in any GCSE's. Certain A-Level subjects require a certain grade to be able to study that subject, for example, you might have to get a B grade, or above, in GCSE Biology to take the A-Level in that subject.  
**

***College – (Not to be confused with University/College in the US) For students age 16+. Most colleges offer a wide range of courses for anyone to take. These courses will give the students the necessary entry requirements to get onto a course at University, providing the student meets the set entry grades.**

**I hope my explanations have helped you understand the education system in the UK a little better and I do apologise if any of it has confused you slightly, if that is the case, I'd be happy to explain it to you further.**

***Heterochromia Iridis – A difference in colouration, usually of the iris but can also be of the hair or skin. In this case, Alisha has two different colour eyes.  
*Cardiff – The capital and largest city of Wales (the small country attached to the left of England, it has its own language, which I may include in some chapter just to spice things up a little xD) It's Welsh name is Caerdydd.  
*Ieuan – One of the several Welsh forms of the male name John. Pronounced YIGH-un.**

**I have replied to those of you who have reviewed the last chapter via PM and I will continue to do this with future reviews. But for those of you who I cannot reply to, I will put a reply at the bottom of the chapter.**

**The boy katniss - **Yep, I didn't want to set it in either of the films universes. I wanted to create my own little bubble in this story, even though I'm using places from my home country. I hadn't thought as far ahead as dates yet, but I'll keep your suggestions in mind! Thank you for the review.

**Thank you again! You all gave me the motivation to write another chapter :) so, keep it coming!  
**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ffrindiau

**A/N: Just to let you know before you read this, I have re-written chapter 2 if you haven't already re-read it. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! They gave me so much motivation :)**

**So, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Ffrindiau (Friends)**

"This seems to be going awfully slow, dad." Elizabeth seemed to be getting agitated with the pace of the story. Their father frowned at this.

He wanted to make sure the children got the full picture of how their parents became what they were today, but having heard his daughters remark and seeing Logan and Lilly were also losing their interest, he decided that maybe speeding things along may regain the focus of all three of the children.

So, with a inaudible curse, he decided to make a time jump and let the children choose where he picked the story up from.

"How about where I come into the family?" Lilly asked enthusiasticly. This made everyone laugh.

"But my little princess, that would mean re-starting it from only 3 years ago. What about everything before it?" Lilly shrugged.

"I suppose. Okay, how about when you and daddy became really good friends?"

* * *

Spring was fast turning into Summer and Jack didn't like that at all. Long gone were the cold, crisp mornings he loved waking up to, or the days school got cancelled because the grounds had turned into public ice rinks. He sighed, knowing the weather would soon become so hot he'd deem it too uncomfortable and with summer came the first round of his GSCE exams.

It wasn't that he didn't feel ready to take any of the exams, heck, he couldn't wait to take them and have them out of the way, he just didn't want to leave the comfort of year 10 just yet. Year 11 was just around the corner and that meant the corner after that was College, that's what coming to College with him for different reasons and that left a sour taste in his mouth, knowing he'd met great new people, but in about a years time he'd have to say good-bye to them, not knowing when he'd have chance to see them again.

"Penny am eich meddyliau?" [Penny for your thoughts?] Theon asked Jack, seeing that he'd zoned out.

"You don't have to speak Welsh outside school, T." They were currently laying on the field in the local park. It was a warm, peaceful day, so they all decided to spend it outside with each other than inside studying.

"Ond yr wyf yn hoffi siarad Cymraeg." [But I like speaking Welsh.] Jack rolled his eyes, knowing that Theon was only going to piss him off even more if he refused to reply in Welsh and it's not like it would be rude to the rest of the group, they could all speak and understand it.

"Fine, beth ydych chi eisiau ei wybod?" [Fine, what do you want to know?] Jack asked.

"Beth sydd ar eich meddwl?" [What are you thinking about?] Jack was starting to wonder why Theon was so interested in his thoughts so he couldn't help but question him.

"When did you turn into such a girl, wanting to know everything? You've clearly been spending too much time with Alisha" Jack laughed. Jacks comment made Theon frown.

"Ffyc chi." [Fuck you.] He simply replied and turned to talk to someone else in the group.

Theons reaction tickled Jack and he had to stop himself from snorting.

Soon the group was joined by Harry and some of his friends. These were the new friends Jack had made and wasn't a fan of leaving next year as he'd grown quite fond of the younger members of the group.

"What's got Theon all pouty?" Astrid asked, taking up a spot next to Alisha.

Astrid was a bit like Alisha, only slightly taller. They had the same shade of blonde colour hair and they both had very slim figures, but Astrid was a lot stronger than the older girl, had ocean blue eyes and she was a few inchs taller.

"I told him he'd turned into a girl because he's been spending too much time with his twin. He didn't take it too well, hence the pouting."

"Cau i fyny, Snow Queen." [Shut it, Snow Queen.] Theon retorted.

This made the group laugh, a lot, much to Jacks dismay

"Cachu wyneb" [Shit face.] Jack replied.

"Okay, that's enough insults. Since when did you learn swearing in Welsh?" Alisha said, trying to break up the insults before it got really nasty.

"Since about a month ago. We heard a coulpe of year 11's say them and we didn't understand the words, so we asked." Theon looked rather proud of this.

"And you just believed them? What if they were lying to you?" Harry asked.

"Because I used them in class. They must mean something, or I wouldn't have gotten detention for five weeks." Harry tutted at this, but then he didn't really expect anything less from Theon. He was always getting himself into trouble for stupid things, it was like he thrived on it.

"How are the end of the year tests coming along Hiccup?" Jack asked Harry.

A few months ago, Jack had finally come up with a way to remind Harry on a daily basis of his nervous attribute and he'd thought he landed on a winner when he'd come up with that nickname. Harry thought the complete opposite and hated it everytime Jack used his not so creative and annoying nickname.

"Just fine thank you and I have a perfectly good name you can call me by."

"Nah, I prefer Hiccup, it's so much better and it really suits you." Jack smirked. He knew it annoyed Harry but he continued to use it anyway and he would do so for a long time.

"So, Jack how are things with Katie?" Alisha asked.

"Not great. I don't really know if I actually like her. I thought I did but now I just guess I was wrong." Jack shrugged. He was telling them the truth.

When Katie had first showed interest in him, he liked it. She was a pretty girl, there was no denying that and Jack liked talking to and spending time with her, but recently he'd thought of her as more of a friend like Alisha or Astrid but he hadn't got around to telling her that yet.

Things had changed slightly since he'd turned 15. He'd started getting attention from girls in classes, they'd started talking to him weirdly, which he'd later found out from his brother was called flirting, some had become pretty, like Katie but he didn't have any overwhelming feelings for any of the girls who approached him. Sure he had crushes, as Ben had put it, but none that lasted more than a week.

"I don't get where the sudden interest in girls has come from. You should be concentrating on your exams." Harry said.

"Hic, wait until you hit puberty, it'll hit you like a tone of bricks. But for now, stay 13." Jack patted him on the back.

"How do you know if I haven't done so already?" He asked Jack curiously.

"Because your voice hasn't gone through the roof and returned hitting the ground at full speed."

"You obviously didn't hear him over the weekend then. I was wondering if he'd in hailed helium at some point." Astrid giggled, remembering the high pitched phases Harry had gone through while she'd hung out with him on Saturday.

"No way! The kids already started and he's not even 14. My voice didn't start going until a week after my 15th birthday." Jack was the one to pout now.

"I'll probably get chest hair before you've even fully grown your leg hair." Harry smirked at Jack.

"Okay guys, enough with the puberty contest. Some boys go through it later than others but rest assured, you'll all go through it at some point." Alisha stated, clearly fed up with the conversation of male body changes.

"He'll probably get laid before you too Jackie boy." Theon winked at him, meterophorically kicking him while he was still down.

"Rydych yn dirwyn mi eich geiriau." [You wound me with your words.] Jack held his chest, feigning being wounded.

"You should've taken Drama, you're such a Drama Snow Queen."

Jack glared at Theon, really not appreciating this new nickname he'd been given.

"Not a fan of you're new name huh? Join the club." Harry told him.

"There's nothing wrong with yours, it's not girly in anyway. I wouldn't mind if he called me Snow King, Queen is taking it a bit far."

"In what universe are you, Jack Nightlight, a king?" Harry tried to keep a straigt face, but was failing badly.

"In some universe, somewhere I'm a king and a Snow King at that. With a beautiful Snow Queen by my side." Harry couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing, along with everyone else there. Jack started to pout once more and deciding he in fact wouldn't miss Harry or any of his friends, he took it all back and made a plan to make new friends.

This thought didn't last too long becuase once the group found something else funny he joined them in laughing and giving his own opinion on certain topics that popped up during their time in the park.

He was definitely going to miss the majority of these great guys and soon he'd miss one particular person in the group more than he originally realised.

* * *

**I wonder who that could possibly be? Guess we'll have to wait to find out ;).**

**Sorry, there was a fair amount of Welsh in this chapter, I kind of went Welsh crazy xD. I'll try to tone it down in the future because you'll have difficulty trying to pronounce any of the words. **

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this! If you have feel free to leave a review, it gives me lots of motivation :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - That last August

**A/N: Surprise update! I'm starting work again tomorrow, so I really won't have the time or energy to update at the end of this week. 12 hour shifts are killers but I love my job dearly.**

**I also have exams and essays coming up soon, so the updates may be a little far apart but I will try to do bits of chapters throughout the week so you lovely people can have an update on at least Saturdays or Sundays :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The last August.**

A fair number of students were currently crowded around the main enterence to the school hall, some waiting patiently for the doors to open, whereas others were looking slightly ghost like.

Results day for any student in year 11 is a nerve racking wait, any form of positive thoughts they'd had of passing their exams had completely vanished and replaced with anxiety and panic. Many making themselves feel ill at the prospect that one envelope held the decision of where their future was headed.

It's a good thing that today wasn't that life changing day for Jack and his friends. It was just their half way results and knowing that if any of the results were disappointing they could easily make up for it in their final year.

It almost seemed cruel that their entire care free, joyful summer could be ruined by this one day at the end of August.

The doors finally opened but now none of the students were eager to get in, in fact no one really moved, so Theon being well himself started to give people gentle nudges towards the open doorways, declaring that he'd like to enjoy the rest of the beautiful summers day far away from this place. Some students laughed at his comments but mostly they just slowly walked in.

Jack and Alisha headed for the separate section where the year 10 results were held and both told their names to the teachers who were in charge of handing out their results.

Upon receiving their rightful envelopes, they made their way back to their friends who'd waited for them outside of the hall, not wanting to fill the place up more than it was currently.

The only ones in their group who'd turned up so far were Jack, Alisha, Theon, Harry and Astrid. They were still waiting on a few others to arrive as it was still fairly early in the morning and due to it being summer break some of the friends had found it difficult to wake themselves up in time.

"So, are you going to open them up and find out or are you going to continue to live the rest of your lives not knowing?" Theon asked the two.

Alisha looked nervously at the envelope in her hands and went to open it, only to stop herself.

"I can't do it. T, do it for me" Alisha said, handing her twin the package.

"Great, I get the honour of telling my know it all sister that she's not so know it all after all" Theon smirked taking it out of her hands and opened it without a second thought.

"Here Hic, open mine and break it to me gently." Harry took Jacks envelope from him and proceeded to open it.

Both Theon and Harry looked at the results and looked back up at the owners nervous faces. Alisha and Jack were holding their breath, waiting to told that they were indeed failures.

"Well Alisha I'd love to tell you that you're in fact intelligent, but that would be a lie." Alisha suddenly looked like she could burst out crying. She knew she wouldn't do absolutely fantastic, but she'd have at least thought she'd at least pass.

"It would be a lie because you are outstandingly intelligent. You did absolutely marvellous sis" Theon beamed at his twin and handed her the results sheet while giving her a hug.

Alisha was too speechless to shout at her twin as she looked over her results, not really believing her eyes.

"What did you get Lish?" Astrid asked

"A in Biology, Physics and Chemistry and a B in Maths" Her delight very much plastered over her face.

"Okay, Jacks turn" Harry notified the group.

He felt extremely nervous being given the duty to look over his friends results. He thought Jack looked very calm, but he knew him so well he saw the tell tale signs of his nerves in his crystal blue eyes, so Harry thought he'd do to honour of reading his results out.

"Chemistry A, Maths A, Physics B and Biology A star." Harry couldn't believe it, A star grades were very uncomon in GSCE's and were only awarded for outstanding exam answers.

Harry looked at Jack and thought his friend may faint. Jack had not kept it secret that he'd love to get an A star grade but knew his chances were very slim. He'd actually done it though, and in year 10 as well. This set him up nicely for year 11 and even for College.

Jack grabbed his results off Harry and scanned the sheet of paper himself, just to make sure he wasn't being lied to. But there it was, right next to Biology, his pride and glory.

Jack grabbed Harry and hugged him with all his strength, not realising his actions were making it hard for the younger boy to breath.

"Now, I can't tell if Jack is really happy or if he's trying to kill Harry by cutting of his airway." Theon said to the two girls who were beaming at Jacks excitment.

"Jack... Can you... Let me... Go... Unable to breath." Harry struggled against his friend, attempting to get air in and out of his lungs.

"Oh sorry. Got too excited." Jack laughed, letting go of Harry.

Harry rubbed his chest where he'd been squeezed too tight by an over excited Jack, he wasn't complaining about Jack being in a great mood, just the pain that came with it.

Soon the friends exited the school building so Jack and Alisha could phone their families to tell them their results and they could keep an eye out for any of their other friends who should be coming to collect their results.

When Jack had finsihed on the phone he beamed happily at Harry.

"Sorry if I hurt you Hic, just don't know my own amazing strength."

"It's fine, just don't do it again. I'm not an overly huggy person, but I'll let this one time slide, you just have to promise there'll be no more hugs."

"I can't promise that. What about when you do amazingly in your exams? That calls for a hug." Jack smiled.

"You won't be here when I take my exams. You'll have collected your A-Levels the week before and would've already left for University." Harry sighed.

"Peidiwch â bod yn wirion, Hic. Byddaf bob amser yn yno i chi. Rydych yn un o fy ffrindiau gorau." Jack ruffled Harrys hair.

* * *

Harry repeated Jacks words "Ffrindiau gorau." over in his head for the next year, believing what Jack had said to him was true, but actions spoke louder than words, no matter what language they were spoken in.

Harry didn't mind to begin with, he knew how busy Jack was with studying and it being his last year in school, so he left him alone, knowing that when the older teen had time they'd spend it together. But that didn't really happen, any free time Jack had he was spending it with Katie, the two had grown very close since the start of year 11, even though Jack said he wasn't interested in her. Jack had even missed Harrys 14th birthday, but Harry accepted his apology when it came a week later and passed it off as his friend being busy.

Slowly but surely, the two best friends started to become strangers once more. Harry was fed up of being the only one to try and hold on to their friendship after a year of barely any sort of effort from Jack, but Harry being the kind person he was didn't hold Jack at fault, he understood the pressures his friend was under and promised himself if Jack ever needed him he'd be there in a heartbeat.

As time went on, Jack who'd turned 16 by now, had finished year 11, with outstanding GCSE results and a definite place in College to study his four chosen A-Levels. The College wasn't far from the school he'd attended, this gave Harry hope that their friendship could be rebuilt and restored.

How wrong he'd been at his young, hopeful age of 14. Now that he was 17, he realised it was far too late for their friendship to be rebuilt. Jack had already left for University three months ago and Harry had started College.

He knew he was right on results day in August three years ago that Jack would be far too busy with growing up and moving on to stick around for him. He let out a big sigh, repeating Jacks words of being best friends and that he'd always be there for him. The memory always left a bad taste in Harrys mouth.

It had been two years since they'd last spoken properly and even that conversation was strained. Jack hadn't even told him what Universities he'd applied for, or how his A-Levels were going. He did how ever mention that he'd gotten into his first choice place, Cardiff University to study medicine. Even though the University itself was only 15 minutes from where he lived, Harry knew he'd be hard pressed for seeing Jack around much because the course required its students to travel around the UK to do different placements in different hospitals so they could gain more understanding of the field of medicine they wanted to go into after the five year course finished.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the Art teacher making a loud enterence into the class room.

The woman looked at little wild in his opinion. Her hair was rather starw like, sticking up in odd directions, she had very thick lensed glasses on, which magnified her eyes to a much bigger scale than normal and she wore very vibrant clothes that didn't really go together.

"I really don't feel like teaching you all today, so I've come up with an idea. I want each of you to go away and draw a picture of someone or something that changed your life for the better, then once you've finished bring it to me and from your pictures I can see who's worth my time and who's not. Off you go." The teacher smiled and shooed everyone from the room.

Great, Harry thought. Who the hell am I going to draw? And then, a light bulb pinged on in his head.

"Bydd gennych i'w wneud" Harry said as he walked outside of the College building and found a peaceful place to sit while he drew the person who'd changed his life for the better.

When Harry had finished his drawing, he decided to grab some lunch from the canteen before heading back to the Art department to hand in his work.

While waiting in line to pay for his food he spotted Astrid walking in with other students from their classes. He gave them a little wave before paying for his food and then walked over to their table.

"Good afternoon. How'd Art go this morning?" Astrid asked him as he sat down across the table from her.

"Okay, I guess. The teacher apprently didn't feel like teaching us, so sent us off to draw someone or something that changed our lives for the better."

"So you drew Jack obviously." It wasn't a question. Astrid knew who the only person who had changed his life for the better was. Jack had stopped Harry getting bullied on a daily basis back at their old school and for that she thanked him. Everything else he'd done, he could rot in hell for all she cared.

Harry took the drawing out of his Art folder and handed it to the blonde. She looked at the fine attention to detail that had been put onto the paper, admitting it was very life like and there was no denying Harry had a gift when it came to portraits, even from memory. This wasn't a current drawing of Jack, who was 18 now, this was of him when he was 15, the face of Harrys best friend, not the guy who didn't bother to contact Harry like he'd promised.

Astrid handed the drawing back to Harry.

"It's really good, very life like. I could almost feel the urge to punch it." Harry rolled his eyes at her.

She'd to made it a secret, her dislike for the older teen but didn't voice it often because she didn't want to upset Harry.

"Have you talked to Theon recently?" Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, we spoke last night. He doesn't start his classes until next week. I was thinking of going to see him with Alisha on the weekend. Do you want to come?"

"Go to Swansea, for the whole weekend? Imagine the scenery I could draw." Harry feigned excitement.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. There's plenty to do there."

"Like what? Watch you and Theon be all over each other? Be tempted to ask Alisha how Jack is doing? No thank you. I'll stay right here."

Astrid tried to change his mind, but soon gave up realising she would get no where.

Harry excused himself not long after as he had to hand his work in and then he was finished for the week.

He dropped his work off on the teachers desk as she wasn't currently there, then made his way home. He could've caught the bus but decided to walk because it was such a nice day and he wanted to save his money.

But he'd forgotten that by walking home, he'd have to walk passed Jacks house and the thought made him pale.

He used to be a regular visitor to the Nightlight household. He'd gotten on really well with both of Jacks parents and siblings, but when their friendship broke apart his visits ceased.

All these thoughts of Jack were really starting to get on Harrys nerves. He didn't want to live in the past, he wanted to get over it and move on like Jack clearly had, but over the years Harry had realised he'd held more than just friendship feelings for the older teen. He'd started to see him in a different light and when he saw him with Katie he couldn't help the anger and jealousy that boiled from deep within him. At the time Harry had just thought he felt sour towards the girl because Jack was spending all his free time with her and not him, but he'd soon realised these sour thoughts went deeper than orginially thought. Astrid was the only one who knew Harrys real reason behind the teens constant struggle, this is why the blonde girl felt the need to hurt Jack, like he'd hurt Harry.

Harry tried not to look in the direction of the Nightlight family home as he passed it. He did not need anymore reminders of what was no longer in his life. He wished he'd just used the money for the bus ride and made a mental note to do this in the future.

He was almost passed the house when he heard the screeching of tires coming from the corner up ahead. He looked up to see a blue Mini Cooper drive down the street towards him. It was a bit early on a Friday for the boy racers to be out. He kept his head down, not wanting to be caught staring by some idiot in a flashy car.

The car pulled up right by the side of him and the passenger window was rolling down.

Just keep walking Harry told himself, but he was stopped when the driver started speaking to him.

"Hey Hic. Long time no see."

* * *

**And I'm going to end it by there because I'm liking the cliff hanger.**

**I do apologise for the BIG time jump, but I thought it would've been best to not draw out the separation of our two lovely friends and I didn't want to go into detail with Harry being in a dark place. I'm more of a write happy, bubbly things. Although, saying that, there will be a very dark section of this story in later chapters. Just a little warning for you lovely readers.**

**Now onto the thank yous! I've decided to add them to the end of chapters :). **

**VDlovesbooks - **I'm certainly not letting on who's telling this story, that's for the end ;). But I am rather surprised I haven't majorly let it slip yet. Please by all means use Google Translate! I only added in my translations at the end because I wasn't sure if anyone would actually translate it. Katie's a minor character, but she will be making appearences in future chapters :). As for her causing trouble, I'm not too sure.

**faisyah865 - **Glad you have use for the insults :) I use them often when people can't understand me xD

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Good-bye Jack

**A/N: I'm really sorry to all the readers, it has come to my attention that the Welsh translations haven't been put at the end of this chapter. I was so excited last night to post this chapter I completely forgot to add them at the bottom. I will do this as soon as I finish work today. Sorry again!**

**Update! The translations are now at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 5 - Good-bye Jack.**

* * *

Harry's heart swelled, instantly recognising the voice that came fluttering out of the open car window. He willed his feet to carry on walking but they weren't listening to the commands sent from his brain. So, he bent his knees slightly to see inside the car.

Maybe he was hoping that the drivers voice was just very similar to the voice of his once best friend and when he peered into the car he'd be greeted by a total stranger. But that thought was quickly wipped from his mind when he remembered the name the driver had used.

Looking into the car he was met by the crystal blue eyes that were unmistakably Jack's, but the face of the older teen had changed since they'd last met.

Where there once was a rounded, slightly chubby face of a 15 year old now stood the well chiselled face of a young man. His cheek bones were more prominent, his nose now fitting his face perfectly and there were tell tale signs of stubble.

Harry gulped, not being able to take his eyes away from Jack's cheek bones. He was transfixed.

The same could be said for Jack's reaction to Harry. He couldn't get over how the younger teen had grown. Gone was the scrawny 12 year old Jack had to save from bullies on a weekly basis, replaced with a very tall, rather toned 17 year old. Harry's freckles had almost faded out of existence, which was a shame Jack thought, he was really fond of Harry's freckles and was that a lip ring curved around the botton left side of his lip?. This Harry looked like he could easily stand up for himself and certainly didn't need any help from Jack. Heck! Jack was pretty sure Harry was a good few inches taller than him now. He really couldn't believe how much his friend had grown in the time they hadn't spent together.

"What?" Harry simply replied.

Jack could sense the coldness in his voice. Can't say he was surprised, he had basically stopped all contact for no apprent reason with his once best friend and frankly, he couldn't blame Harry if he felt sour. Jack had his reasons but they would be revealed another time.

"Where are you headed? Can I give you a ride?"

"Home and no." Harry said, he turned away from Jack and his car and continued his walk down the street.

Jack was gobsmacked he'd been so blunt and had walked away. This definitely isn't the same Harry who used to be so polite and kind to everyone. Jack decided to get out of his car and go after the younger teen.

"Hic, wait up." Jack called after him.

This made Harry stop and turn to face the other. He was indeed a good few inches taller than Jack.

"Only my best friend was allowed to call me that." He said while gritting his teeth.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry okay? What more can I say?"

"Good-bye Jack." Harry continued walking down the street.

"The Hiccup I knew would never turn his back on his friends."

This made Harry stop dead and his blood boil. He whipped around and marched straight back to where Jack was currently standing.

"The Jack I knew would never make his best friend a promise and then break that promise a week later." Harry shouted. His anger had hit boiling point.

Jack was taken aback by Harry's outburst but knew he was the one in the right. He'd made a promise and he'd failed to keep it, but he had a good reason for everything he'd done. He wasn't proud of it and he wished he could turn back time and fix everything.

* * *

_"I want you all to myself." _

_Jack was confused by Katie's sudden comment. He blinked a few times before replying._

_"I'm all yours."_

_"No, no you're not. I don't want you hanging around with those friends of yours and especially that little kid." Katie demanded._

_"Who? Hiccup?"_

_"Yes him. You're always together. You spend more time with him than you do with me and I won't stand for it any longer."_

_"But Kate, he's one of my best friends." Jack tried reasoning with her but started to realise it may all be in vein._

_"It's not natural Jack. You should be with teens your own age. He's two years younger than you, it's just weird."_

_"You know what? I don't have to stand for this shit, listening to you about who I can and can't be friends with." Jack went to walk away but Katie grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn back to face her._

_"I'll tell your parents all about your little secret." Katie smirked, knowing that would make Jack do what ever she demanded of him._

* * *

The memory of that vile bitch made Jack shudder. He shook his head trying to physically shake the memory of the psycho from his head.

He looked up to see Harry giving him a rather confused look. Jack wanted to tell Harry the truth behind his sudden lack of contact four years ago but he knew it was a lame excuse. Alisha and Theon knew the truth and had promised to never tell Harry or Astrid the real reason for his behaviour. Jack had promised himself and the twins that he would tell Harry when he was ready and with that younger boy stood in front of him right now, it was rather difficult for Jack not to just out right tell him everything.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, not okay. Sorry can't make up for the last four years. You made a promise and you broke it without a second thought about how it would affect me. I haven't got time for people like you, so I'll say it again, good-bye Jack."

Harry walked away quickly before he could regret what he'd said. It pained him, but he knew if he let Jack in he'd do the exact same thing and he couldn't bare to go through any of that again.

Jack stood motionless as he watched Harry walk away. What were you expecting Jack? That he'd just forgive you on the spot and forget everything you'd done?

He sighed, turning to his parents house. He hoped no one was in because he truly wasn't in the mood to be social. He'd come to visit his family just before he was due to move.

He opened the front door and was met by silence. Oh good, he thought, peace and quiet.

* * *

Harry slung his bag into the corner of his room and flopped onto his bed.

He couldn't get over the nerve of Jack, expecting forgiveness just like that, after all this time. He wasn't going to give in that easily, but then guilt started to set in.

"Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him. He did say sorry after all."

Harry was interupted by his phone vibrating, notifying him someone was calling him.

He looked at the screen, which flashed Astrid's name. He hesitated for a second, not knowing whether he should answer because he quite honestly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Deciding it was best not to ignore her, he pressed the green answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Astrid."

"I swear to god if you don't tell me what that prick said, I'm coming straight over to-"

So, she'd somehow heard about his interaction with Jack, this should be fun Harry thought.

"Dywedodd sorri." Harry said.

Harry and Astrid always spoke Welsh when they were in each others houses or on the phone because neither kf the teens parents could speak it, so they had complete privacy during their conversations. Even though Harry was home alone, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Oeddech chi'n ei dderbyn?" She asked.

"Na, yr wyf yn cerdded i ffwrdd."

"Gwirionedd?"

"Gwirionedd."

He heard her breath a sigh of relief down the line. He knew if he'd forgiven Jack, Astrid would never forgive him and possibly hurt Jack for hurting him.

"Sut oeddech chi'n teimlo ei weld?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Fel cachu absoliwt." He asnwered honestly, it truly hurt seeing Jack again.

"Rydych yn dal i gael demiladau iddo." It wasn't a question, she was stating the obvious, they both knew that.

"Mae'n ffycin brifo." He voice hitched slightly. It had been a while since he'd had to voice his feelings about Jack and truthfully, it hurt.

"Dewch i Abertawe yfory. Byddwn yn cael amser da ac yn yfed ein pryderon i ffwrdd."

"Efallai eich bod yn iawn." He said, giving into her.

"Rwy'n gywir bob amser. Gyfarfod â mi am 11 o'r gloch y tu allan i Pileri."

"Iawn, bye." Harry hung up and rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Yr ydych yn un o fy ffrindiau gorau." Harry snorted, remembering Jack's words to him, but deep down he wanted to believe there was a real reason behind what he did.

Harry's phone pinged, signalling a text had come through. He picked up his phone and read the message.

_Byddwch yn barod ar gyfer un uffern o benwythnos! A . X_

Harry smiled at Astrid's enthusiasm and quickly typed a reply.

_Rydw i'n mynd i difaru hyn, nid yw i? H. X_

_Hollol ;) A. X_

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, I wonder what's going to happen when Harry decides to get a little wild on a night out? I'm not even 100% sure xD.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I typed and re-typed this chapter so many times, it's just crazy. I did think about letting Harry forgive Jack but I didn't think it was the right thing to do, I know I wouldn't if I was in his position.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter and to everyone who viewed it! I've had a fantastic amount of views on each chapter :) and the reviews you leave mean so much to me, so thank you so much!**

**The boy katniss - **Only 90% sure? Is there another person that you have in mind then? I'm trying to keep it a secret until the story is finished, well, that's the plan anyway.

**VDlovesbooks - **I contemplated Harry doing something completely drastic but I changed my mind, knowing that he probably wouldn't do anything more than shout a little and then remove himself before his forgiving nature takes over :). I ask myself the same question, why oh why Jack? xD. Truth be told I didn't want Jack to come across as bad as he did but I needed to twist the story a bit :).

**faisyah865 - **I'm sorry! Please don't hate me. Here's another chapter to make up for it :D I didn't leave this one one a cliffhanger. I wasn't feeling mean this time.

**Here's the translations I promised :) -**

**Harry and Astrid's phone conversation.**

**"Dywedodd sorri" - **He said sorry.

**"Oeddech chi'n ei dderbyn?" - **Did you forgive him?

**"Na, yr wyf yn cerdded i ffwrdd" - **No, I walked away

**"Gwirionedd?" - **Truth?

**"Gwirionedd" - **Truth

**"Sut oeddech chi'n teimlo ei weld?" - **How did it feel seeing him?

**"Fel cachu absoliwt" - **Like absolute shit

**"Rydych yn dal i gael temiladau iddo" - **You still have feelings for him.

**"Mae'n ffycin brifo" - **It fucking hurts.

**"Dewch i Abertawe yfory. Byddwn yn cael amser da ac yn yfed ein pryderon i ffwrdd." - **Come to Swansea tomorrow. We'll have a good time and drink our problems away.

**"Efallai eich bod yn iawn" - **You may be right.

**"Rwy'n gywir bob amser. Gyfarfod â mi am 11 o'r gloch y tu allan i Pileri." - **I'm always right. Meet me at 11 outside Pillars.

**"Iwan, bye." - **Okay, bye

**"Yr ydych yn un o fy ffrindiau gorau". - **You are one of my bestfriends.

**Harry and Astrid's text conversation.**

_**Byddwch yn barod ar gyfer un uffern o benwythnos! A. X - **Get ready for one hell of a weekend! A. X_

_**Rydw i'n mynd i difaru hyn, nid yw i? H. X - **I'm going to regret this, aren't I? H. X_

_**Hollol ;) A. X - **Totally ;) A. X_

**Hope this helps everyone :) I'm going to tone down the Welsh in future chapters, I did get rather carried away during this one but it's because I love my native language so much.**

**Until next time! Stay classy xD**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dim Diolch

**Chapter 6 - Dim diolch [No thank you]**

* * *

It was a very chilly November morning, the grassy fields were covered in a thick layer of frost and the wind felt like a thousand little pins pricking at your skin.

Harry wasn't very fond of the cold, winter was his least favourite season and it looked like this winter could be the coldest they'd had in many years.

He looked at the duck's in Roath park, who were currently trying to figure out why they were unable to get into the water as it had frozen over slightly. He chuckled at the sight, but felt sorry for the oblivious birds. At least now if children came along to feed them, the bread wouldn't be soaked in the filthy water, that can't be pleasent to eat.

Harry had contemplated walking into Cardiff city centre to meet Astrid but had chosen to catch the bus in due to the weather being fairly bitter and he'd rather his body not be numb by the time he got there.

When the bus arrived, he paid for his ticket and took a seat at the back of the vehicle. Taking his gloves off, he took his phone out and text Astrid.

_Dwi ar y bws nawr. H. X [I'm on the bus now]_

Before he could pop his phone back into his pocket, the little device pinged, notifying him of a reply.

_Brysiwch i fyny! Rwy'n oer a ydych yn hwyr! A. X [Hurry up! I'm freezing and you're late!]_

He was hoping that Astrid wouldn't notice he was running slightly late. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't one for waking up before 9am on a Saturday, he quite enjoyed a lay in on the weekend, especially during the winter.

* * *

The bus soon got to Harry's stop and he got off it after thanking the driver.

He walked down the side street and saw his friend standing at the end of it. Astrid was dressed in a puffy winter coat and fluffy snow boots, but she was still rubhing her hands together and moving on the spot to keep herself warm. Harry laughed at the sight, which alerted Astrid to his presence.

"How dare you make me wait. Do you realise how cold it is out here?" She looked at him with a less than happy look. "Never mind, come on we need to go before my parking charge is through the roof. Oh, and you can pay for it." She smiled at him before walking towards the car park.

"Wait, we're not getting breakfast in Pillars?" Harry asked, catching up to her.

"Nope, Alisha said she'll cook us something when we get there."

When they got to Astrid's car they began their journey to Swansea.

"Are you going to let your hair down tonight?" Astrid asked him as she indercated to turn left out of the carpark. "Because if you're planning on just having one drink and going to mop around for the whole night I'm leaving you in the car." She smirked, but was being completely truthful.

"I'll have two drinks if it makes you happy." He replied, looking out of the window, watching the city go by.

Astrid snorted. "That won't make me happy. In fact, you can just go home if you're doing that."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that Astrid would not stand for him having less than a good time tonight and he knew she'd keep a close eye on him to make sure he was in fact having a good time.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll just drink until I forget my worries and my own name."

"There's no need to go that far. Just until you're merry and dancing around." She smiled at him.

* * *

It took them half an hour to get from Cardiff and arrive in Swansea. Thankfully, due to it being winter, not many people travelled there on a Saturday to visit the beach or walk along the pier because it was far too cold. If they'd made the trip in the summer, it would've taken them a lot longer to reach their destination.

Astrid pulled up outside a three story house and stuck a parking permit to her windscreen which allowed her to park in the street of student houses and not get a parking fine.

The two teens got out of the car and made their way up the steep steps of the house. Before either of them could knock, the door flew open to reveal Alisha behind it.

"About time you two got here. I've already started food, it's almost done. If you'd been any later there would be none left, Theon would've seen to that." Alisha said, moving aside to let the two in.

Harry had never visited the twins student house before and was rather surprised to see how clean the place was. He'd imagined it to be extremely messy, with random pieces of clothing hung here and there, empty takeaway containers scattered about and all manner of alcohol laying around. But instead everything was very neat and in place. No doubt it was all Alisha's doing.

"This place looks great. You'd never think six students live here." Harry commented as he walked into the kitchen to see Theon sitting at the dinning table.

"You have the girls to thank for that. No idea what kind of state it would be in if it were just the guys living here." Theon said and got up to hug Astrid.

"Oh I have a slight idea." Harry laughed.

He still wasn't used to Astrid and Theon being in a relationship. When they were all in school, neither of the two really said anything to each other, so they weren't exactly friends, but Astrid did spend a lot of time with Alisha and that's how the unlikely pair started.

Theon and Alisha lived with three other people who'd been in their friendship group at school and one other student that they didn't know until they all moved in.

"The triplets have gone home for the weekend. So it's just us three, our new housemate and- Ouch! What the hell Lish?" Theon was cut off mid sentence by his twin shoving her finger into his ribs. He looked at her and she glared back at him. He'd then realised he'd almost said something he would've regretted and decided to brush off his sister's sudden attack.

Harry and Astrid were rather confused by the exchange but didn't ask questions.

They all sat down to eat their food, just as someone walked in through the front door.

"Those buses are a nightmare. I missed one by seconds, the next one didn't even bother turning up, so I've had to wait in the cold for half an hour. I should've just walked here." A voice called at the other end of the hall way.

The sound of an unfamiliar voice peeked Harry's interest, so he turned around to see the owner of it.

A girl, about the same height as Astrid walked towards the kitchen. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes and more freckles than you could count. She was a very beautiful girl if Harry was being honest. Not deathly skinny like the majority of girls these days, nor was she plastered in far too much make up. She was definitely very beautiful.

The girl looked straight at him when she entered the kitchen and smiled.

"Hi Astrid. I see you brought your friend. Hi, I'm Kayleigh, you must be Harry." The girl said, introducing herself.

"Yep, the one and only." He grinned.

"Well, Astrid's description of you wasn't even close. You never said he was hot."

This made Astrid and Harry almost choke on their food but made Alisha laugh.

"Well, aren't you feeling forward today." Theon stated.

Kayleigh just grinned and dished up a plate of food for herself. "I'm just being honest." She said, sitting down.

"Thanks, I guess." Harry was in shock at her being so blunt and at the fact that not many people called him "hot".

"I'm just telling the truth and stating the obvious."

This could be a very interesting night after all Harry thought.

* * *

The five teens were just about finished getting ready for their night out. They were currently having pre-drinks, waiting for their taxi to arrive.

"I still think we should play a drinking game before we head out." Theon said. "It would make things a lot more interesting than just sitting here talking."

"Oh shush, we're having a catch up. If you want to play a drinking game, do it by yourself." Alisha replied and continued her conversation with Astrid and Harry.

"Pfft, you can't have a drinking game with one player. You all suck, not willing to live a little."

"No, we just don't want to fall out of the taxi, already drunk before the night has really started." Kayleigh said as she was currently keeping an eye out for the taxi to arrive. "It's here." She beamed. "Guess there was no time for your little games after all." She giggled.

Theon nudged her slightly out of the front door and took Astrid's hand as they made their way down the steep steps and got into the waiting taxi.

It only took 10 minutes to pull up outside of the club. They could've walked but the girls may not have made it in their chosen footware.

All five of them paid their share of the fare and got out.

Astrid instantly wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep a little warmth in, while Kayleigh linked her arm around Harry's and moved closer to him.

Harry was yet again shocked by this girl and her forwardness and tried not to think about the possibilities of this forwardness getting any more... well forward.

The group made their way into the club. Fortunately, Astrid and Harry's fake I.D's seemed to fool the bouncers on the door and they were all let in with no problems or questions asked. The music was very loud inside the building and the lighting was dim. They all made their way over to the bar to order drinks.

"It's still quite empty in here, which is good, we'll be able to find seats." Alisha said as she paid for her drink and looked around for available seating.

Once all of them had their desired drink, they made their way over to a sofa area and sat down.

Harry had decided he'd not had enough to drink to start letting himself go yet and no doubt with Kayleigh, he'd be up on that dance floor at some point.

Four of the teens were currently talking about University and college, while Alisha was texting someone.

She suddenly smiled when looking at her screen.

"What or who's got you smiling?" Harry asked her.

"Oh nothing, just an old friend being funny." She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

About an hour later, the group had consumed a fair amount of alcohol and Theon and Astrid were already up, dancing around.

"I'm just going to pop out for some fresh air a minute guys, I won't be long." Alish announced to Harry and Kayleigh.

"Okay, but if you're not back in 10 minutes, I'll come looking for you.'" Harry said as she got up to leave.

Alisha smiled at him and walked towards the doors they had entered through.

The place was now quite full with older teens and students and it had become quite warm, but still Kayleigh had her arm linked through Harry's. The pair had been talking about a lot of things during the night and had become quite comfortable with each other.

Theon then came over with Astrid just behind him. They both sat back in their seats. You could tell the both of them had already consumed quite a bit by the way they walked back from the dance floor. As soon as they'd sat down, Kayleigh took Harry's hand and tugged him off his seat.

"Come on, they can table sit now." She grinned at him and pulled him to the edge of the crowd of people that had accumulated on the dance floor.

Kayleigh began to slowly dance to the music and tried to encourage Harry to do so as well, but all he could do was laugh and just slightly start moving to the beat.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a bore. Dance with me." Kayleigh laughed trying to encourage him further.

Oh what the hell, he thought, you're never going to see these people again, so it doesn't matter if you make a fool of yourself.

The pair had been dancing for a while and maybe a little bit more provocatively than Harry normally would've, when Alisha re-entered the club, with someone walking by the side of her. Harry couldn't make out who the person was because the lighting was too low. He didn't think much of it until he saw Astrid stand up and Theon holding her back.

He excused himself from the dance floor and made his way through the layers of people to get to the table.

When he got nearer the table he could hear Astrid's raised voice, and she did not sound happy. It made him wonder what had got her so angry all of a sudden and then he saw the reason.

"You fucking invited him?" He asked, not knowing if he wanted to stick around to find out the reason.

Alisha looked little guilty and was clearly starting to regret her idea.

Kayleigh had caught up with Harry by now and was standing quite close to his side. "Hey, what's up?" She looked at the new member of the group and smiled. "Hi Jack. Haven't seen you in a while."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter :D I always have this overwhelming feeling of acomplishment when I finish a chapter.**

**As you may have noticed this story has gone from a T rating to a M. This is purely because I have come to realise that the lanuage within this story will get a little worse as it progresses. I may also include adult themes later on. But I assure you I will put a warning at the start of those chapters for readers who aren't comfortable with reading those kind of themes.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and know that there won't be anymore time skips during this story, apart from if and when the story teller is interupted by the kids :).**

**You may have also noticed I have included the English translations after the Welsh within the chapter. I took 1st Prelude's advice and made it a lot more easier for all you lovely readers.**

**And now for the review replies :D**

**VDlovesbooks - **Yep, Hiccup has a lip ring. I thought it suited him xD. Welsh has little rules within the language, like with you it depends what way you're using it. 'chi' is for a general you and 'ti' is more of a personal you. Sometimes, certain words have their first letters changed, depending on the word that comes before it. For example, Wales in Welsh is Cymru but after certain words it'll be spelt Gymru. It's a very old language and sometimes I don't really get why things are the way they are. Possessive/obsessive, which ever way you want to view her. I don't mean for Jack to seem like an ass, I really love Jack as a character, but it just fits with my plan :).

**faisyah865 - **I'd never allow Hiccup to forgive Jack at the drop of a hat, lifes not like that, but I didn't want Hiccup to not snap. There's a lot of boxed up emotions inside of the two and he's just frustrated with Jack for just going away. I completely forgot to add the translations at the end of chapter 4 and 5, but I've amended 5 now, thank you for pointing it out though. I really appreciated it :).

**NotWelch speaker - **I do apologise for the missing translations. I have now added the Welsh to English translations at the end of the previous chapter :).

**The boy katniss - **Maybe, who knows? We won't find out until the end of the story.

**1st Prelude - **I hope you realise that I appreciate the fact you reviewed the last 3 chapters separately! That was awfully kind of you :). Snow Queen = Brenhines eira. I'm glad you're learning things from reading my story, that makes me want to include more about British and Welsh culture. Truth be told, I got the idea for incorporating Welsh into the story from WTWMAR :D really inspired me. You'll find out all in good time. I think we'll all learn more about Katie as the story progresses.


	7. Chapter 7 - Life Changing

**Chapter 7 – Life changing**

* * *

The winter sun shone through the light curtains, giving the room a slight yellow glow, much to the annoyance of Harry. He let out a groan and turned over so the light wasn't in his face and tried to fall back to sleep.

He let out a sigh, realising his efforts were pointless and opened his eyes, immediately wondering where the hell he was.

This clearly wasn't his room, unless someone had redecorated while he slept and replaced everything he owned with feminine things.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked around the strange room, trying to figure out whose it was and how he got there.

A soft sound came from his left, notifying him that he was not alone in this bed. Turning to look to his left he saw who the sound came from.

Kayleigh.

"Oh shit." He whispered, not wanting to wake her up.

Okay, calm. Don't jump to conclusions. You probably got too drunk last night and this was the only free bed, so she just let you crash here, he thought.

He looked around the room to see any signs of anything that would tell him that he was just harmlessly sleeping in her bed. He quickly spotted various pieces of his clothing on the floor and his boxers were currently occupying the arm of the computer chair.

He ran his fingers through his hair trying to remember the events of last night. He recalled Jack walking in with Alisha and after clearly voicing his annoyance at the older teen being invited, he stormed off to the bar and stayed there for a while. After that, it was all fairly blurry, so he could only assume he'd consumed a fair amount of alcohol to calm himself down after the appearance of his once best friend, which had led to him being where he currently was. In bed, with a girl he barely knew and had only met not even 24 hours previous and both were equally as naked as the other.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by movement next to him.

He looked to see Kayleigh slowly waking up and opening her eyes. Upon seeing him looking back at her a soft shade of pink swept across her cheeks.

"Morning." Her voice crocked slightly due to the dryness.

"Hi." He simply replied, not really knowing what to say to her. Not that he could really say a lot because he didn't actually remember anything.

"Well, last night was... Interesting." She smirked and sat up, covering herself with her duvet.

"Uh, yeah. Not to sound really horrible or anything, but what exactly happened last night?" He asked.

She giggled slightly. "To be honest, it all happened really quickly. One minute we were just talking downstairs after everyone had gone to bed and the next we were making out as you carried me upstairs. It was a bit embarrassing as you took us into Theon's room but after he kindly told us to get the hell out we made it into here and yeah..."

Now he thought of it he did kind of remember Theon not being too amused about something after they'd accidently gone into his room.

There was a slight awkwardness in the air after that, but thankfully the sound of Alisha's voice drifting through the house broke the silence and they both decided to get dressed and head down to the kitchen.

Alisha was standing by the cooker, overlooking the food when Harry and Kayleigh walked in.

She looked up to see who it was. "Just to let you both know Theon's not best pleased about you falling in through his door last night. I'd try to stay out of his way this morning, he's like a bear with a sore head."

"What's new? He always has a hangover the morning after going out. Boy can't hold his drink." Kayleigh laughed.

"Yeah and this one can." She raised her eyebrow and pointed towards Harry.

He blushed slightly. Clearly everyone knew more about last night than he did.

"Going for gold last night were you?" Theon asked as he walked into the room. "Remind me to dissemble your headboard later Kay."

"Awww, did we keep you up?" Kayleigh patted his head.

"Yes. It was like the Grand National was being hosted in your room."

"Okay, that's enough." Harry said, not wanting the whole house broadcasting last night.

"You'd make a good Jockey, Kay." Alisha winked at her roommate.

Harry groaned and put his head on the table.

"I think we've successfully embarrassed him, now let's talk about something else." Alisha said while keeping an eye on the food.

"Yeah, like how Jack brought that bitch last night." Kayleigh snorted.

Harry's attention had been caught by that. How did he now recall anyone being with Jack? He tried to rack his brains, but it was still very blurry.

"I know right? I can't stand her. After everything she's done and he still brings her." Alisha said with disgust.

"Who the hell are you on about?" Harry asked them.

"Obviously you drank too much last night. Surprised you performed the way you did, kid." Theon ruffled his hair.

"Ffyc chi." [Fuck you.] He replied and shoved Theon's hand away.

"Jack's still with Katie and he brought her last night. I just don't get why he's still with the poisonous bitch." Alisha said while dishing out breakfast.

"Maybe she's a beast in the bedroom?" Theon said.

The two girls glared at him.

"What? You don't know. Her personality may be cachu [shit] but she might be mind blowing in that department."

"Don't you and Jack talk about stuff like that? Surly you should know why he's with her and has been for longer than necessary." She asked her twin.

"Contrary to popular belief, not all guys sit around talking about their sex life while playing video games. He never talks about her and I don't ask because I don't want to know. It's not like we have weekly girly meetings, where we go to get our hair and nails done like you two and Astrid."

"Astrid doesn't get her nails done; we just drag her along for a gossip." Kayleigh grinned.

"Well, I'm sure you know all about our sex life then."

"Actually, I refuse to listen. I'd rather not know my twins sex life." Alisha said while setting a plate down in front of him.

"Oh but I do" Kayleigh winked at him.

"Jealous?" Theon grinned

"Not one bit." She said before drinking her coffee.

This made Harry and Alisha giggle.

"Don't know what you find so funny, dau bwmp a chwistrellwch. [two pumps and a squirt.]" He smirked at Harry.

"That was uncalled for." Kayleigh said. "It was a few more than two."

Harry looked at her with utter horror across his face which made her giggle.

"Don't lie Kay, we all heard it. You clearly enjoyed it and if I recall you were still going until 3 this morning." Alisha smirked.

Harry didn't know what to believe anymore. So he just sat there and ate his food and listened to the rest talking about lectures they had the following week.

* * *

-TIME JUMP: 3 MONTHS LATER.-

Jack pulled up in the hospital car park, ready for his shift. Being a medical student was trying at times because each year was made up of a certain percentage of theory and practise work. He was currently undergoing a five week placement in a hospital in England. That was another frustrating point about his course, he couldn't just have hospital placements in Wales, he was expected to travel to different areas of England as well.

He was currently in Birmingham and working on a general medical ward, being supervised by a consultant.

He looked at the time on his phone and saw he had another 15 minutes before he needed to make his way to his mentor's office, so he decided to reply to messages he'd received while sleeping last night.

_Hope the next 5 weeks go quickly. Missing you already. K xx_

He snorted after reading the message. Yeah miss fucking with my head and telling me what to do he thought. He didn't reply to her text and moved onto the next one.

_Good luck lovely. Wishing you the best. See you when you're finished. Love Mum x_

_Remember don't mistreat those patients or you'll be answering to me mate, and don't go too crazy up there. B _

He laughed as he read his older brother's text. Ben was always telling him how careful he needed to be when treating patients, as he'd seen so many court cases when he'd become a lawyer about Doctors slipping up and facing prosecution because of it.

_Not going to lie buddy, but I think you need to do a check up on me. I feel like death after last night. Genuinely think I've fucked my liver up. See you on the weekend. T_

After reading Theon's text, Jack got out of the car and started walking towards to hospital main entrance.

As he walked down the corridor, his phone pinged, signalling a new message.

_Sorry it's taken me a while, but I haven't been ready until now to message you. Here's my number. H._

Jack stopped walking and starred at the screen, not believing his eyes. Harry had actually text him.

He'd given the younger teen his number 3 months ago on the night out, hoping that he'd send him a message at some point and there it was.

Jack had promised himself that when Harry messaged him he'd tell his once best friend the truth behind his sudden actions four years ago and there it was. The time had come to tell the truth.

So, Jack quickly typed a reply while continuing his journey through the hospital.

_Come to Birmingham this Friday. J._

_Okay. H._

He sighed with relief, as part of him didn't expect Harry to agree. He sent him the address of his rented flat just before he entered his mentor's office and turned off his phone.

Great, he wasn't going to be able to concentrate at all this week. He'd be thinking far too much about what he was going to say to Harry. He'd be up in front of Ben before he knew it.

"Ah, you must be Jack Nightlight. Come in boy, don't look so afraid. I won't bite." The man inside the office said.

He looked about the same age as his father and as well dressed too.

Jack walked more into the room and went over to shake the mans hand.

"Good morning, Sir. I'll be your medical student for the next five weeks." He smiled at the older man.

"No need to call me Sir, boy. The name's Nick and I won't have you call me anything other than that. Take a seat, it's going to be a long day, many patients to see, but I can guarantee we'll have lots of fun." Nick smiled. "Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks." Jack said, sitting down in a very comfy looking leather arm chair.

"Louise, can we have two coffee's in here please." Nick called from the doorway.

A reply came floating up the corridor, notifying Nick that Louise had heard his request and would get straight to it.

All thoughts of Harry's visit at the end of the week had left Jack's mind and was replaced with the joy and excitement of working with this new mentor.

* * *

Jack was currently driving home earlier than expected because Nick had let him go early as there wasn't much else Jack could do come late afternoon, not that he was complaining.

As he pulled up outside his rented flat, he saw someone sitting in front of his door.

When he got out of the car, he approached his door with caution, not knowing who the person was sitting there.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked.

The person looked up and Jack was shocked to see the person was Harry.

"Har, what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he unlocked his front door and let the younger teen in.

When Jack didn't get a reply, he looked at Harry and saw he was very pale and had red puffy eyes.

"What's happened? I thought you were coming up on Friday." Jack led him into the living room and sat him down on the sofa.

Harry tried to talk without his voice clearly breaking. "I, uh, I got a text about an hour after you'd text me your address." He took a few deep breaths, not wanting to breakdown in front of the older boy. "I didn't know who to g-go to." Harry looked up at Jack. He'd begun to shake now, so Jack quickly put a fleece blanket that was resting on the back of sofa and put it around his shoulders.

"Good god, Har. You're soaking. How long have you been out there for?" Jack looked worried. He'd clearly been out there a while and during that time it had rained. Something really bad must've happened if he drove all this way and he couldn't talk to Astrid about it.

"Astrid's on holiday, so I didn't want to worry her and I can't talk to my parents about this. The only other person really was you, so I just drove here without really thinking it through." Harry wrapped the blanket around him more to keep the little warmth that he had in.

"Are you okay? Has someone hurt you? Has someone died?" Jack was growing more worried and thinking of every possible thing that could've gotten Harry in this state.

Harry took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and opened a message and handed it to Jack.

Jack stopped breathing after reading the text and looked at Harry. "Really? When did this happen?"

"That night out." Harry had grown even paler.

Jack looked back at the message and reread it to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But the message stayed the same.

_Harry, I'm pregnant. Kayleigh._

* * *

**Yay! An update! Long overdue I say.**

**Sorry about the wait though guys. I've been sitting exams and doing essays. University seem to enjoy dumping all of the exams and essays on us in the last term of the year :/**

**I do love a good cliff hanger, don't you? xD**

**Finally at the point where this whole story developed from! I'm so excited to be at this part :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and favourites are greatly appreciated and help me to write more!**

**Review replies -**

**VDlovesbooks – **Drama has started indeed. I'm glad you like drama because this chapter is a whole boat full :D Glad the explanations of 'you' in Welsh made sense, sometimes I'm not able to explain things very well, especially when it comes to why things are the way they are in Welsh xD. The two girls are important, as you can see from this chapter the one is VERY important.

**faisyah865 – **Your review made me laugh. Not entirely sure why, but made me laugh all the same.

**1stPrelude – **I'm all about scenery description xD, Wales is full of scenery! In chapter 6 Harry and Astrid are 17, Kayleigh is 18 and Jack and the twins are 19. After the 3 months time skip in this chapter, Harry and Astrid are 18, Kayleigh is still 18 and Jack and the twins are now 20, hope that helps. There's all sorts of drinking games, maybe I'll include some later on. Yeah, Jack's been there a few times due to things yet to be revealed :D.


	8. Chapter 8 - Eventually

**Chapter 8 -**

* * *

"So, do you know what you're going to do?" Jack asked Harry, handing him a cup of tea.

"I think I've done a lot already." He replied, taking a sip of a hot liquid.

After Harry had calmed down a bit, Jack had suggested he change out of his soaking clothes and take a shower to clear his mind. When he'd finished, he changed into dry, clean clothes Jack had provided for him and sat back in the living room, while Jack made a cuppa and ordered Chinese food.

"Well, yes, you have, obviously. But I meant do you want anything to do with the child?" Jack said and he hoped Harry didn't take that the wrong way.

"I thought about that in the shower. I'm only 18. I can barely look after myself, let alone a baby. But what kind of person would I be if I just left her to do it all by herself?" Harry looked at the mug in his hands. His shaking has calmed down a lot.

"Yeah, she doesn't really have a supportive family from what Lish has told me. I don't think they'll be too thrilled about this."

"Plus, it's half my fault too. Remember sex ed in school? When they said it only takes that one time? I never believed it and now look what's happened." Harry snorted.

"So, you and Kay aren't together?" Jack asked.

"Nope, I haven't really seen her since. We've been talking a bit, but never about an us." Harry shrugged.

"Would you want to be with her?"

"She's a very beautiful girl, with a lot of great things going for her, but truthfully, I don't think I'm actually attracted to her. It was literally just a drunken night, which I don't actually remember much of." Harry confessed. "She's really not my type."

"She's beautiful and intelligent. How is she not really your type?" He asked

"She's a girl." Harry said, looking away from Jack. Honestly wishing he didn't say anything.

"Wait, she's not your type because she's a girl? Well, you're very fussy and I don't think many gir-" Jack stopped just as his brain processed what Harry meant and stared at him.

Harry looked at Jack and thought he saw his expression turn from shock to disgust.

"Okay, that went great. I'll be off now." Harry stood up, placed the mug on the coffee table and left the room trying to find his car keys.

Jack sat there, wondering why Harry had announced his departure suddenly. Then realised he hadn't actually answered the younger teen after his sort of confession.

He got up and went after Harry, who had made it out of the front door and half way to his car across the street.

"Wait! Harry!" Jack shouted, running after him. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because of the shear look of disgust on your face. Look, I'm sorry I drove up here, unannounced and just unloaded all of my shit onto you without warning. Just forget about this okay." He went to get into his car when Jack grabbed him by the arm.

"That wasn't a look of disgust; it was more of a processing what you said slowly and being quite shocked face. Come back in and we can talk okay?" Jack pleaded with him.

Harry looked at him, contemplating going back and agreed, locking his car and following the older boy back into his flat.

"So, uh, you like guys then?" Jack asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been with a guy, but I've been with girls and it just doesn't really satisfy me. I think girls are pretty but it just doesn't do anything for me."

"Well, Kay obviously did or she wouldn't be in this little situation." Jack pointed out.

"Trust me, when I've been with girls sober that has never happened. I've always had to fake it." He admitted.

"So, the one time you didn't fake it, this happens. Maybe you should stay away from girls when you're drunk." Jack laughed.

This made Harry laugh a little. "Yeah, I don't think I'll ever be getting that drunk again."

"You could wear a sign, to warn girls if you're out drinking. 'Please do not touch, you may get pregnant.' sort of thing."

"Very funny. I suppose you'll make it flash or something as well."

"Nothing like a little bit of extra caution. You may end up fathering 20 kids." Jack joked.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle just the one."

"It just comes naturally I guess. Our parents have done it, how hard can it be?"

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Harry looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm a Doctor, we have a cure to most problems. Your cure was easy, cup of tea and Chinese food. I've had more difficult patients."

"Okay, Doctor Sarcasm. Get your head out of your arse." He said while nudging the older boy.

"When are you going to tell Astrid?" Jack asked.

"When she comes back from her holiday, I don't want to ruin it." Harry said just before his phone pinged.

He looked at it and saw it was a message from Kayleigh.

"It's from Kay. Can you read it please?" He asked, passing his phone to Jack.

Jack took the phone off him and opened the text.

"Hi Harry, just to let you know I've got an appointment for my 12 week scan on Friday. I'm letting you know because I'd like you to be there, but if you don't want to be, I'll understand. K." He read.

"She wants me there? Really?" Harry asked, taking the phone off him and reading the message himself.

"That's what she said. Do you want to go?"

"I don't know. It's just so much to take in. If I go to the scan, it'll make it real, and at the moment I still think it's more of a dream than reality." He said honestly.

Jack sat there, thinking for a few moments before taking Harry's phone off him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making your mind up for you." Jack replied as he typed a message to Kayleigh and sent it before Harry could take his phone back.

Harry read the reply Jack had sent her.

_I'll be there. What time and where? H._

Harry looked at Jack and he didn't know whether to shout at him or thank him.

"Before you thank me for making the right decision and telling me how awesome I am, I want to tell you what I'd planned on saying when you were originally coming on Friday, but seen as you're here, I may as well do it now."

Harry looked at him with confusion spread across his features.

But before Jack could start speaking, Harry held his hand up. "Look, I didn't come here wanting to know the truth, I came here because I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I text you for a reason this morning, you've been trying for a while to communicate with me and I've just shot you down and it took a lot of guts on your part giving me your number on the night out, knowing full well that I may never have messaged you at all. I don't want you to rush into an explanation about the sudden lack of contact four years ago, you need time to think about it." He finished and looked at Jack.

"Thanks, Hic. I realised how much I missed you as a friend and how you'd changed so much since we'd last seen each other. I will eventually tell you, everything, I promise." Jack smiled slightly.

"Don't go getting all sloppy on me now, Jack. I'm already emotionally unstable as it is. We'll end up crying the night away." Harry laughed.

"Thanks for missing me too, Hic."

"Stop calling me that. I don't hiccup anymore; I've grown out of it." Harry shoved him.

"You'll always be that little kid, who hiccupped when he was nervous to me."

"Please, I'm like three inches taller than you, Nightlight." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Height is nothing, when you have the intelligence level of Tony Stark, Haddock." Jack winked.

"Careful, if you anger me I may turn into the Hulk." Harry replied.

"It's a good thing I have my Hulk buster armour handy then."

The two laughed at their stupidity and it began to feel like old times.

Their laughing was interrupted by Harry's phone pinging with a message again.

_Thank you so much __. It's at 2.30pm at Singleton hospital. K._

_Okay, I'll pick you up at 2pm. H._

When Harry sent the text, he put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Jack, who was giving him a questioning look.

"It was Kay saying where her appointment is. God, I'm so nervous and it's four days away. I have no idea what I'm going to feel like on Friday."

Jack was just about to reply when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Alisha.

"I think Alisha's found out." Jack laughed, before answering the call and putting it on loud speaker for Harry to listen.

"Hello Miss Taylor, what can I do for you?" Jack asked.

"Kay is pregnant and it's Harry's." She shouted down the end of the phone.

"Well, isn't that an interesting piece of news." Jack smirked.

"Yes, it is! It's quite shocking too and- wait, why aren't you shocked?" She questioned.

"That's because, he already knows." Harry replied.

"Who- Harry? You're with Jack? In Birmingham" Her voice was becoming increasingly high pitched.

"Yeah, he's here. He popped up to have a chat." Jack tried to hold in his laughter.

The other end was quite for a few seconds while Alisha tried to process everything.

"So, you've told him about everything then Jack."

"No, but I'm planning on it." Jack sighed.

"You've been planning on it for too long. In fact, this should've never have happened." Alisha shouted.

"I agree, Lish." Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah. Gang up on me. Anyway, I assume that's all you wanted to tell me?"

"Pretty much. It was a bit pointless, seen as you already knew, but I didn't think you would've been told already."

"Well, we've had a long chat about it all." Jack said looking at Harry.

"Kay told me you're going to the scan with her, so I'm guessing the talk went well."

"I needed someone to talk to and with Astrid being away, Jack was next in line."

"You could've talked to me, Har." Alisha said, her voice had now gone back to normal.

"I wanted an outsider's prospective."

"I can respect that. Anyway, I've got to go. I'm at my parents house and they'll be wondering why I suddenly rushed off. Bye guys."

"Bye." They both said in unison and hung up.

"Astrid's going to be pissed that she's the last one to know. Maybe I shouldn't wait for her to come home." Harry said as he took out his phone to text her.

_Hi, how's your holiday going? H. X._

_Great! I never want to come back. It's so warm and amazing here. How's everything going with you? A. X_

_Okay, I guess. H. X_

_Why just okay? What's happened? Are you hurt? A. X_

_I'm okay, I'm not hurt. H. X_

_Then what's up? A. X_

_Kayleigh yn feichiog ac mae'n mwynglawdd. H. X [Kayleigh's pregnant and it's mine.]_

_BETH? A. X [WHAT?]_

_Mae hi wedi cael babi a fi yw tad. H. X [She's having a baby and I'm the dad.]_

_Yr wyf yn gadael i chi ei ben ei hun am bythefnos ac byddwch yn cael gwybod eich bod mynd i fod yn dad? A. X [I leave you alone for two weeks and you find out you're going to be a dad?]_

_Yn y bôn. H. X [Basically.]_

_Nid wyf erioed i'n chi'n gadael ar eich pen eich hun unwaith eto. A. X [I'm never leaving you on your own again.]_

_I'll talk to you about it more when you come back, okay? H. X_

_Okay. Speak to you soon. A. X_

Harry put his phone away after reading the last message from Astrid.

"Why do you text each other in Welsh?" Jack asked curiously.

"Just in case some nosey bugger tries to read it."

"Well, I understood it all." Jack laughed.

"Mae hynny oherwydd gallwch siarad iddo, idiot." [That's because you can speak it, idiot.]

"That's not the point, if the nosey bugger can understand it, it's pointless." Jack shrugged.

"It's because my parents can't, so if they happen to read my messages they won't know what I'm on about."

"Oh, right. Got it."

The door bell rang, startling the pair.

Jack walked to the front door and opened it.

"Order for Jack." The delivery guy said.

"That's me. How much?" Jack smiled, getting his wallet out.

"£13.65."

Jack got out the exact amount, took the food off the guy and said good bye while closing the door.

"FOOD!" Jack squealed, as he ran into the living room.

"Good, I'm starving. Hey, don't you have to get up really early for work tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I have a day off. I only work three days a week, twelve hour shifts." Jack said, as he was opening various food trays.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Haha, I'm only joking. It's far from finished xD.**

**Okay, so this was the actual idea that my story was born from. It was just after a conversation with 1stPrelude from here, (whose stoires are AMAZING, go read them!) and how I wanted to start a story but nothing I could think of was instantly catching my thoughts and then BOOM! This scene unfolded in my head :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I've actually had chapter 7 and this one written from the start, I just needed to amend them to fit OC characters in :)**

**Things are going to go a little slower now because a lot of the events I've got planned happen when Jack and Harry are at the age they are now and later on in their lives.**

**Review Replies -**

**VDlovesbooks - **I'm not trying to give you a heart attack, I promise :D. I just assumed when you said you liked drama, you'd love this haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, less drama, kind of xD.

**faisyah865 - **That's definitely the reaction I was going for xD.

**Sanchey - **New reviewer! Yay! Sorry for the cliff hanger, chapter 7 was originally going to contain everything in chapter 8 but I decided to cut it straight down the middle :)

**1stPrelude - **No glove, no love. I like that! You know, I had the whole secret reveal in the original of this chapter but because you assumed I was going to withhold it from you a bit longer, I cut the entire thing out and now you'll have to wait for it mwahaha!

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Really helps motivate me to write and upload chapters quickly for your reading pleasure :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Nerves

**A/N: I PASSED MY EXAM! YAY!  
Anyway, onto the new chapter.**

**Chapter 9 – Nerves**

* * *

**-PRESENT DAY-**

The doorbell rang, alerting Lucy, the youngest of the Nightlight-Haddock children, to visitors. Before anyone could stand up and make their way to the door, she'd already made it and was struggling to reach the handle.

Elizabeth giggled at the sight of her little sister trying to grab the handle by jumping continuously on the door mat. "Come here, short stack. Let me help you with that."

Lucy stopped jumping and turned to her sister. "My name's Cee, not short stack. You just think I'm short because you're old." The little girl pouted.

"It's rude to keep visitors waiting, girls." Their father said, coming out of the living room to see the girls hadn't answered the door.

"I can't reach, daddy. Help me?" Lucy held her arms up to her father, waiting to be picked up so she was able to open the door.

Harry picked Lucy up and helped her pull the handle down and open the door.

"Well, I thought I was going to be stood out there all day, while you two were arguing." Alisha laughed as she stepped through the door way, followed by Theon.

"Lucy tried opening it but she just hasn't grown enough yet." Elizabeth answered while hugging Alisha.

"Don't wish away my babies life please. She's staying three forever." Harry said, holding Lucy to his chest.

"But I want to be a big girl." Lucy smiled, showing her mouth full of baby teeth.

"You're big enough, no more growing up for you. You've actually gotten heavier; Jack's giving you too much chocolate." Harry raised his voice towards the end in hoping his other half would hear.

"Dyna cachu; gall fy dywysoges gael cymaint o siocled fel hi eisiau." [That's shit; my princess can have as much chocolate as she wants.] Jack replied from the living room.

"Yr wyf yn dymuno na fyddech yn tyngu yn fron y plant." Harry shouted back. "Even if it is in Welsh." He put Lucy back down so she could hug Alisha and Theon.

"Are you just staying in the hall way, or are you coming in to sit down?" Jack called out to them.

They all made their way into the living room. "I'm pretty sure he gets more inpatient with age." Theon said, rolling his eyes.

"I haven't had a day off in ages, nor have I seen either of you for months. I'd rather you didn't spend most of your time in the hall way that's all."

"Daddy's in the middle of telling us a story." Lucy beamed at Alisha and Theon.

"And what story may that be?" Alisha said, sitting Lucy on her knee.

"How daddy married daddy and how we all came along. Shhh, we're where Ellie and Lo got found out about." Lucy held her index finger to her lips.

"Oh, that story. Well, I was a big part of the story and some parts I know about better than both your daddies. Would you like me to tell you a bit?" Alisha smiled at the little girl in her lap.

Lucy nodded, along with Logan and Elizabeth.

"Okay, so..." Alisha began.

* * *

**-13 YEARS PREVIOUS-**

"Alisha, I'm nervous for tomorrow." Kayleigh said suddenly while they were eating dinner in their student house.

Alisha put down her fork and looked at Kayleigh. She'd known that as Friday drew closer, the more nervous her friend was becoming. She had various little worries, like how she'd think Harry would pull out of coming at the last moment seen as he was still In Birmingham with Jack and hadn't really messaged her since Monday night, or how there might be something wrong on the scan. Many times this week she'd had to calm Kayleigh down, reassuring her that Harry wouldn't do anything like that but when it did come to reassuring her about the possibilities of anything going wrong, that's when Alisha couldn't be 100% positive. Kayleigh didn't notice that much because her main worry was Harry not being there.

"Look, Harry will be there. He promised and he doesn't break promises. There's nothing to be nervous about." Alisha smiled softly at the other girl. "I'll be there too."

Kayleigh smiled weakly at her friend and continued to stir her food around her plate with her fork, not really having an appetite.

"Mind you, if you don't eat your food, there'll be hell to pay." Alisha giggled, which seemed to brighten up Kayleigh's mood slightly.

"I imagine Harry's nervous too, so you're not alone Kay." Theon added.

Kayleigh sat there, obviously contemplating what Theon said. "I suppose you're right. I never actually stopped to think that he may be feeling slightly nervous as well."

"I know I would be if Astrid was pregnant."

"You know the answer to that then, either you equip yourself or you don't do anything that could lead to a baby." Alisha answered. "Because mum and dad won't be pleased at all."

Theon snorted at his twins comment. Knowing full well their parents reaction if either of them were to give their parents a grandchild at their age.

"Do you know if Harry has told his parents yet?" Kayleigh asked.

"I don't think so. To be honest, I think he's waiting for tomorrow's scan so it can really sink in and then he'll tell them. Actually, I don't know if he'll willingly tell his dad." Alisha said, taking her plate to the sink.

"Why wouldn't he willingly tell his dad? It's his grandchild, he should know." The confusion was evident in her voice.

"Harry and his dad have never really seen eye to eye. His dad was kind of hoping that his son and Astrid would eventually get together, but Harry has made it crystal clear he doesn't see her in that way nor does Astrid feel anything for Harry. I remember Astrid telling me about the argument Harry and his dad had when it became clear that his son and Astrid were never going to be a couple, Harry avoided going home for three weeks. So, I have no idea how he'll take the news." Alisha said, sitting back down at the table.

"Ah, it won't be easy for him then. What about his mum?"

Alisha shrugged. "I honestly couldn't guess her reaction. She's a lovely woman and loves Harry dearly. She may or may not be thrilled."

"Jack just text me." Theon announced. "Harry's just left Birmingham. See, he is coming." Theon smiled at Kayleigh.

She seemed to relax slightly with the news. With Harry no longer being in Birmingham, it was more likely he was actually coming tomorrow. "I think I'm going to have an early night. I want to get as much sleep as possible and be ready for a long day."

"Okay, I'll make a big breakfast in the morning so they know you and the baby are being well fed." Alisha smiled and hugged her friend.

"Goodnight, Kay." Theon shouted after her.

"Do you think Har will come tomorrow?" Alisha asked her twin.

"He probably will, I don't ever recall him saying he'll do something and then not do it."

* * *

The next morning Kayleigh was woken up by the smell of breakfast coming into her room. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in bed.

She was momentarily blinded by the sun coming through her window. She made her way over to close the curtains, mentally scolding herself for not closing them before going to be last night.

She stretched out the stiffness in her body before going on a hunt around her room to find her dressing gown.

When she turned around to look over the other side of the room, she almost screamed but clamped her hand over her mouth just in time.

Sitting in her computer chair was the sleeping form of Harry and underneath him was her dressing gown.

"Harry? Wake up." She said, walking over to him and giving him a slight nudge.

As soon as she'd nudged him, he jumped awake in the seat. He looked around the room in a daze, obviously confused as to where he was and then his eyes connected with Kayleigh and he gave her a soft smile.

"No offence but what the hell?" She asked.

"I thought it would be best to just come straight here from Brum. Theon let me in." He said, stretching in the chair.

"But the appointment isn't until this afternoon."

"So? I thought it would be better for us to wait for it together. Plus, there's no chance of me being late if I'm already here." He grinned at her.

Kayleigh couldn't help but smile back at him. She felt overwhelmed with happiness and gratitude because of Harry's actions.

All of those warm, fuzzy feelings were then replaced with something not very pleasant rising from her stomach. Kayleigh quickly ran to the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time for that rising feeling to expel itself from her body.

Harry came in not long after, worry etched upon his face due to Kayleigh's sudden sickness and he quickly pulled her hair away from her face.

Kayleigh finished not long after and leaned her head in her hands. "Eurgh" She groaned. "I hate these kinds of mornings."

"I see you haven't escaped from morning sickness." Harry said, rubbing her back.

"You think?" She replied sarcastically.

* * *

When Kayleigh had finished in the bathroom, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen with Harry, where Alisha was finishing up cooking breakfast.

"Morning Kay, how are you feeling?" Alisha asked with her back turned to the pair.

"Like crap, I've had enough of this morning sickness shit." She laid her head on the table, welcoming the cool temperature of the surface.

"It's a very common side effect of pregnancy I'm afraid. Have you had any messages off Harry yet?"

Kayleigh looked at Harry and they both sniggered.

"Something funny?" Alisha asked, putting bacon onto several plates.

"Nope, not at all." Harry said which startled Alisha.

"When the hell did you get here?" Alisha shrieked.

"You know, that was my exact reaction this morning. Although, imagine just waking up and seeing him there, sleeping in your chair."

"It sounds very creepy out of context." Harry said.

"No matter what context it's in, it's creepy." Alisha said and put two plates down in front of them.

* * *

"Kayleigh, it's 2pm. Time to go." Alisha called up the stairs.

"I'll be down now." She called back.

Alisha walked back into the living room where Harry was currently sat, drumming his fingers against the arm of the sofa.

"Nervous?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Nervous, sick, scared, maybe even a little terrified." He replied.

"Well, Kay's probably feeling the same, maybe a little worse."

Harry nodded just as Kayleigh entered the room. He looked up to her and gave her a soft smile, which she returned. She was clearly very nervous and just wanted to get the appointment over with.

"Let's go then." He lifted himself off the sofa and walked towards Kayleigh and took her hand, hoping it would calm her down.

The three made their way to Harry's car. Even though the hospital wasn't that far from the student house, they'd decided to take the car in case the weather decided to change for the worse.

The journey was fairly quiet as two were too nervous to speak and the third wasn't sure what to say that she hadn't already. But they'd soon arrived and Harry pulled his car into an empty space.

They all got out of the car and made their way to the main entrance of the hospital.

Soon, they were sat in the waiting area and Kayleigh was fidgeting with her hands, nerves really taking over.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You'll be called in soon and all of your worries will disappear." Alisha said, trying to reassure her friend.

Kayleigh smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Oh thank god, you haven't gone in yet." The three turned around to see Jack coming towards them.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I thought he could come, seen as he's a junior doctor and he was there for you this week." Kayleigh answered.

A nurse came through the double doors and called the next person to be seen. "Kayleigh Thomas?"

Kayleigh looked at Harry, biting her lower lip. He stood up and offered his hand to her.

She took it and they both followed the nurse through the doors and down the corridor, with Alisha and Jack following behind.

"Please lay on the bed, Miss Thomas." The nurse smiled at Kayleigh when they walked into one of the rooms on the long corridor.

Kayleigh took her shoes off and handed her bag to Alisha and lay on the bed.

"Can you just lift your top up slightly so we can scan your stomach?" The nurse asked.

Kayleigh nodded and did as she was told.

"Did you drink a pint of water before coming today?" Kayleigh nodded again. "Good, that'll make the scan a lot more clear for us and you'll be able to see the baby better."

Kayleigh couldn't bring herself to physically speak, afraid she'd be sick if she opened her mouth.

"I'm just going to put some cold gel on your stomach, it'll help the scanner run smoothly and won't cause you any discomfort." The nurse informed her and applied the gel.

At this point Harry came over and took Kayleigh's hand. He looked at her with a reassuring smile and then turned his attention towards the screen just as the nurse started moving the scanner across Kayleigh's stomach.

Just then the room was filled with the sound of a rapid heartbeat and everyone looked at the screen.

"Is that the baby?" Kayleigh asked, finally able to speak.

The nurse nodded and then looked harder at the screen. "I'll be right back, I just need to get the doctor."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" Kayleigh questioned.

"I just need to confirm something." And the nurse left the room.

Jack quickly walked to the monitor, picked up the scanner and moved it over Kayleigh's stomach.

"Jack, you can't just do that." Harry said and Jack held his hand up to silence the younger boy.

The room was again filled with the sound of a rapid heartbeat and Jack squinted at the screen, and then smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Kayleigh started to sob.

"There's nothing wrong with your baby." He said.

Kayleigh and Harry sighed, relieved. "So, why has she gone to get the doctor?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing she just wants to double check that she's right before she tells you you're having twins." Jack said, looking up at Kayleigh and Harry.

* * *

**A/N: TWINS? Harry clearly has super swimmers xD  
And Jack turning up, I did not expect that.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And if you have, please review/follow/favourite. It makes my writing juices flow and gives me inspiration.**

**Review replies -**

**VDlvesbooks - **I'm glad it was a good kind of heart attack xD. I think she's holding back in her texts, imagine what she'll be like when she finds out the scan happened while she was away? She found out at 10 weeks but it took her 2 weeks to build up the courage to tell Harry. I thought Jack being a Doctor was a bit of a change :) Hopefully Harry will be great, but only time will tell.

**faisyah865 - **Your reviews make me laugh, a lot xD.

**1stPrelude - **Yes, us Brits and our tea, although I prefer coffee :). Yeah, we're all British, apart from Southern Ireland. I'm glad you liked their conversation, that's where the idea for this whole story came from. He went yay! He was always going to go. Haha, I love how freaked out you are because I took out the big reveal xD sorry.


	10. Chapter 10 - Feelings

**A/N's: I am so sorry this is late! I tried my best to finish this over the weekend, but it just didn't happen.  
But now it's here, in all of it's glory :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 - Feelings**

* * *

"I'm guessing she just wants to double check that she's right before she tells you you're having twins." Jack said, looking up at Kayleigh and Harry.

Kayleigh and Harry were both too shocked to say anything.

Jack came away from the ultrasound machine and sat back down on the other side of the room. No one had spoken since he'd announced there were in fact two babies on the way.

The nurse soon returned with a doctor close behind her. She picked up the scanner again and began to slowly move it over Kayleigh's stomach.

The two health professionals discussed what they were seeing on the screen very quietly, with a few nods and obvious agreements between them.

Harry had been holding his breath for what seemed like hours. He didn't know whether to believe Jack or not, after all, he wasn't a qualified doctor yet, so he may not even know what the hell he was looking for on the screen.

Just has Harry thought he may pass out due to the lack of oxygen intake, the doctor and nurse both turned to face Kayleigh. "Miss Thomas, have you had any prior tests to today's appointment with your GP?" The doctor asked.

"Apart from a pregnancy test, no, why? Is there something wrong? Should I have had tests before coming?" Kayleigh asked, becoming visibly worried.

"I was merely enquiring just in case what I am about to tell you isn't new information. But seen as you have had no previous tests, this may be a shock. You're expecting twins." The doctor replied, taking the empty seat next to the bed Kayleigh was lying on.

Kayleigh slowly nodded, unable to actually find words. Yeah, sure Jack had just told them that, but she didn't think he knew what he was looking for.

"I assume we weren't expecting that at all. Tell me; is the father aware of your pregnancy?" This time the doctor was writing things down in her medical notes.

"Oh he's aware alright." Alisha said, looking at Harry.

The doctor looked at Harry and then back at Kayleigh, who nodded, confirming the doctors silent question of Harry being the father.

"Marvellous, so you're both finding out together. I'm assuming you were not expecting twins either Sir." The doctor looked straight at Harry.

"To be honest Doc, I wasn't expecting one, let alone two." Harry finally managed to answer.

"I see. So this clearly wasn't a planned pregnancy." Kayleigh and Harry both shook their heads.

Harry snorted after hearing this. Planned? At our age? I don't think so, he thought.

"What are your plans? Do you wish to carry on with the pregnancy?" The doctor asked seriously.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do." Kayleigh almost shouted.

"It was a routine question, Miss Thomas. With you being 12 weeks along already, there is very little time for a decision regarding the future. But I can tell that you have clearly made up your mind. Now, there are no other questions and no worries that I can see from the ultrasound. I am quite happy with the sound of the heart beats, but before you go, we will have to do some routine first time pregnancy tests."

Kayleigh nodded.

"Okay, I shall leave you in the more than capable hands of nurse Owens." The doctor smiled at the pair and got up to leave the room.

"Miss Thomas, would you and your partner like to see your babies?" Nurse Owens asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, we're not together." Kayleigh laughed awkwardly.

The nurse blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed with the assumption she'd made. "I'm awfully sorry. Would you and the father like to see your babies?" She corrected herself.

They both nodded and looked towards the screen as the nurse turned it to face them. Jack and Alisha also stood up t get a better few as the nurse applied more gel to Kayleigh's stomach and began to move the scanner over it until things started to appear on the screen.

"What am I supposed to be looking at? I don't see anything." Kayleigh said becoming slightly worried.

Before the nurse was able to point things out, Jack walked swiftly over to the side of the screen and began to explain the various things on the monitor.

"This is twin A." Jack said, pointing at the head and trailing his finger down to the legs. "And this is twin B" Trailing his finger back up the screen. "They both have a head, two arms, two hands, a torso, two legs and two feet. Can you see them now?" He asked them both.

Harry and Kayleigh didn't answer. As Jack explained everything to them, it all became clearer to make out; they were both too overwhelmed with pure joy and happiness to speak. All nerves prior to this appointment had been forgotten and had been replaced with warm, fuzzy feelings. They both had smiles plastered across their faces and were unable to take their eyes off the screen, nor did they move to wipe the tears that had started to pool in their eyes. Both just stared at the screen that showed them their unborn babies.

"I really couldn't have put that better myself." The nurse looked at Jack. "Are you a medical professional in maternity?" She questioned him.

"Nope, I just completed an essay on the three trimesters of pregnancy. I'm a medical student in Cardiff University." He grinned at the nurse.

"Ever thought about becoming Obstetrician?" She asked.

"I did contemplate it a few months ago. I have a while left of my training and a lot of things left to see, but I think it's going to be high on my list." He said.

"I think you already have to talent for it." She smiled and turned back to the screen to print of copies of the scan for Harry and Kayleigh.

During Jacks conversation with the nurse Harry had snapped out of his trance like state and looked over at Alisha, who was also welling up at the sight of the twins on the monitor.

"Hey, come here." Harry called her over to stand by him so she could get a better look.

"Look how tiny they are." She beamed, still not taking her eyes of the screen.

Harry nodded. "They're only 12 weeks; they still have a lot of growing to do."

Alisha nodded and held onto Kayleigh's hand. "How are you doing Kay?" She asked.

"Shocked, happy, tearful, overjoyed and lots of other emotions." She laughed and looked at Harry. "So... Twins"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"Don't apologise, silly. We'll just have two instead of the one." She giggled.

"You seem to be taking this very well." He raised his eyebrows.

Kayleigh shrugged. "Could be worse, it could be triplets. You seem to also be taking this very well. Most guys would have run a mile after being told there was one."

"Technically, I did drive to Birmingham, which is more than a mile away." Harry laughed slightly.

"Yes, but you came back and came here with me today. You could've just turned your back." Kayleigh sat up.

"What kind of person would that have made me? I'm not one to just up and leave and let someone else deal with something that's partly my fault."

Kayleigh smiled at that. His words comforted her and reassured her that he wouldn't just leave her to deal with everything alone. She couldn't ask more of him than that.

Jack watched the pair's interaction and his heart swelled. He couldn't even begin to think what he'd do if he were in Harry's position. Jack admired him for doing the right thing and handling the situation quite well over the last few days. He didn't know what the future held, but he had a feeling Harry wasn't going anywhere and he'd take on the role of being a father without a second thought.

The more Jack thought about Harry being a father, the more he started to feel a little uneasy. The room had become very small all of a sudden and it was far too packed for his liking. He tried to concentrate on looking out of the window at goings on outside but his mind kept repeating Harry and father over and over, until he found it fairly difficult to breath.

He tried to stand up slowly so he didn't lose his balance and cause the others to notice his sudden change in behaviour.

Jack needed to get out of that room, out of the hospital, to get some fresh air and to clear his mind.

He mumbled an excuse to the others as he carefully made his way to the door. His peripheral vision had become slightly blurry after he'd stood up and by the time he'd made it to the door, he could see black spots dotting his vision.

Once he'd closed the door, he bolted down the corridor and out of the fire escape exit that led to back end of the hospital building.

He turned the corner and collapsed onto his hands and knees and began to take big gulps of air as if he'd just been underwater for far too long.

Jack tried his best to regain a normal breathing rhythm and calm himself down before he blacked out from this sudden panic attack. At some point he'd even started shaking and sweating.

He sat himself up and put his head in between his knees, knowing that he'd calm down even more in that position.

What the hell just happened? He thought. He'd been fine. At the beginning, he was fine. When the nurse went to get a doctor, he was fine. Heck, he'd even tried to find out why the nurse had left in a hurry. When he told Kay and Harry they were having twins, he was fine.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to remember what could've caused all of this. Jack thought he was completely okay with all of this, but the last few days had proved him wrong.

He'd got sent home by Nick the day before because his head just wasn't in the right place, but he'd put that down to finally having Harry back in his life. This morning when he saw Harry drive away, he'd gone back into his flat and tried to get a few more hours sleep because the two of them had stayed up watching movies all night, but his mind just wouldn't switch off. So that's when he decided to travel to Swansea, to support Harry during the scan as he knew the boy was terrified.

Jack clearly wasn't taking any of this very well. His feelings were starting get the better of him and they almost caused him to hyperventilate and black out in the scan room. It would've been great trying to explain that one.

"Get a grip, Jack." He said out loud to himself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Jack looked up and saw Alisha standing above him.

"Well, I've never exactly been normal, Lish." He replied.

"That's true. Care to explain the quick exit?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Not really" He said, staring at his hands.

Alisha sighed. "I was going to ask why you came today. Why did you put yourself through that?" She looked at him.

Jack shrugged. "I wanted to support Harry." He started to bite one of his finger nails, a habit he did when he wasn't feeling too great.

"Stop biting your nails. I understand you wanted to support him. After all, you've just started speaking again and you want your friendship back to the way it was, but you should've thought about how it was going to affect you."

"I didn't think about me. The last time I thought about myself, I lost Hic." He said, finally making eye contact with Alisha.

"That doesn't mean you had to put yourself through this. Look, Jack, I'm so glad that you two have started speaking again but you can't torture yourself like this." She put her arm around his shoulders and brought him closer to her for a hug.

"I thought I'd be okay." He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Of course you're not going to be okay. The guy you have feelings for has just found out he's going to be a father. I can't begin to imagine how shit that makes you feel, but there are other ways you can show your support to him." She smiled.

"Like what?"

"By just talking with him on a regular basis, making sure he's okay and if he needs some advice you can give it to him. Don't make yourself physically come to things like this, it'll tear you apart." She rubbed circles into his back, trying to sooth her friend.

Jack nodded. "Okay, I'll try that." He lifted his head of Alisha's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

Alisha returned the smile and stood up, offering her hand for Jack to take and helped him up.

"Are you okay to go back in? Or shall we meet you back at the house?" She asked him.

"I'll meet you back at the house. I need to talk to Theon."

The two friends hugged before going their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N's: There's a lot of feelings in this chapter, hence the title.  
****I found myself becoming crazy emotional while writing the scan scene, no idea why xD  
****  
****What about Jacks little episode? There's something definitely going on there. I have this feeling that things may be revealed soon ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited this story! It really makes my day.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! If you have, feel free to review, I love every single review I get! It's nice to see people are liking what I'm writing and it makes me want to write loads more for you guys :) So, please review/follow/favourite :D**

**Review Replies -**

**1stPrelude -** My fault, I'll make it more clear next time. Maybe put the time jumps in bold :D Super swimmers just popped into my head and I just had to put it in xD All I'm going to say is you're asking all the right questions :D

**faisyah865 - **I can assure you this a HiJack story and I am 100% a HiJack shipper :D so don't you worry. As for being confused with how it all fits in together, trust me, it will! I promise :)

**VDlovesbooks - **You made me smile with your reference to the beginning being as fluffy as cotton candy xD. I wouldn't call falling asleep in a chair a talent, it just depends how comfy the chair is and I'm guessing it was one comfy chair! Nope, you're completely right. The adult things are swerved around when being told to the kids, but I've added them into this otherwise it may get a little confusing for the readers.


	11. Chapter 11 - Awkward

**A/N's: I have changed my username on here. It's now EmJx. **

**That is all :) on with the chapter! **

**Chapter 11 - Awkward**

* * *

Spring was fast approaching. The cold, bitter wind was dying down and as each day passed the frost was making less of an appearance on the grass.

It was getting lighter in the mornings, so the early commuters were getting glimpses of day light while they travelled to work, and no longer had to defrost their car windows at an ungodly hour in the dark.

Jack hated when winter started to finish. No more frost or snow or freezing cold winds. Just rain, rain and more rain.

He despised Spring and Summer and had done for as long as he could remember. The only reason he put up with Autumn was that Winter wasn't far behind.

But Winter had this habit of starting later the last few years and it genuinely annoyed him. All of the other seasons had no problem starting when they should, so what was Winters problem?

He sighed loudly and continued to toss around in his bed.

The temperature change was seriously affecting his sleep. He was reduced to sleeping in just his boxers, with a sheet acting as the cover for the bed and the bedroom windows being open. Which was probably the main cause as to why he was unable to sleep.

The sound of the birds morning song was currently fluttering in through the open windows, but Jack refused to close them because the room would become unbearably warm.

Admitting defeat, he got out of bed and decided to go downstairs and maybe start the essay Nick, his current mentor, had asked him to do during his week off.

He didn't mind doing it. After all, it wasn't a long essay and it would give him more knowledge about the speciality he was currently working with.

Jack had thrown on a pair of baggy pants and made his way downstairs to make a cup of coffee.

He was staying at the twins student house during his week off as he'd come to the conclusion he didn't see enough of them and Harry was visting regularly, so he got to see a lot of him through the week too and Jack didn't mind that in the slightest.

He haulted outside the kitchen door because he saw the light was on. Maybe he wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping.

Jack pushed the door open and saw Theon sat at the table holding a mug in his hands.

"Good morning, what brings you down here at this hour?" Theon quizzed his best friend.

"Birds, you?" Jack replied switching the kettle on to boil.

"Annoying little creatures. Astrid keeps bloody kicking me so I got fed up and came down here." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"What are the plans for tonight then?" Jack asked as he stirred the coffee into the hot water.

"Drinking, get the last train to Cardiff, go to Walkabout and drink more." Theon smiled.

"So basically, getting drunk." Jack sat down opposite Theon and blew at the hot liquid before taking a tester sip.

"Rydych chi'n mor glyfar." [You're so clever.] Theon replied rolling his eyes.

"Ta butt." Jack grinned. "Why do you always revert to Welsh T?"

"Cymru am byth." [Wales forever.] His friend smirked.

"You've got too stuck into the six nations this year my friend. You'll be singing Bread of Heaven soon." Jack took his phone out of his pocket to see if he had any messages. There were three unread on the screen, so he proceeded to read them.

"Only Lish and myself can speak it in this house, so it's nice to have a private conversation now and again. Yn enwedig am Kay." [Especially about Kay.]

Jack looked up from his phone after hearing this. "Pam?" [Why?] He asked, curiosity evident on his face.

"Wel, Lish yn agos iddi hi ac mae hi'n gwybod sut mae hi wir yn teimlo'n." [Well, Lish is close to her and she knows how she's really feeling.] Theon said.

"Sut mae hi'n teimlo?" [How is she feeling?] Jack had then relised he was whispering to Theon. He didn't know why because they'd hear anyone coming down, but continued all the same.

"Arswydo." [Terrified.] He simply answered. There was no need for him to go into detail, that one word summed it all up.

"I'm not surprised. Although, I can't imagine how Hic is feeling." Jack took another sip of his coffee.

Theon shrugged. "Duw a wyr, plentyn tlawd." [God knows, poor kid.]

The boys sat there sipping their coffee's until Theon spoke again.

"Ac amdanoch chi ac Hic." [And about you and Hic.] Theon winked a his friend.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Does dim byd i siarad am." [There's nothing to talk about.] Jack sighed.

"Iawn." [Okay.] Theon smirked.

Shaking his head, Jack continued sipping his coffee and then remembered he had new messages to read.

He picked his phone up off the table and bagan to read them.

_Hi sweetie. How's your week off going? Will you be coming over this weekend? Bethan's been dying to see you and Ben will be here too. It would be nice to have everyone here again. It gets quite lonely without my boys here. Speak to you soon, love you, Mum x._

Jack smiled while reading the message from his mother. He'd been meaning to ring her but due to revising and other things he'd completely forgot.

He quickly replied to her and moved onto the next message.

_Jack, why have you been ignoring me? This is not on. If you do not answer me soon I will be forced to break our little deal. Just have a think about that, I'd hate to have to make your mum even more upset than she already is. Katie x_

Jack rolled his eyes. Clearly she'd not got the message when he'd told her he didn't want to be with her anymore. He made a mental note to inform her again that they were no longer in a relationship, deal or not.

He went to open the last of his new mesages but saw who it was off, 'Dad'. He couldn't care less what that bastard wanted, so he locked the phone, leaving it unread.

"'Sup?" Theon asked.

"I've got a message from my dad." Jack drank the remaining coffee in the mug and went back to the kettle to make another.

"A fi." [And me.] Theon said waving his mug for Jack to take and make him one as well. "What did the prick want?"

Jack shrugged. "No idea, didn't open it."

Just then, Kayleigh walked through the door.

"Bore da, Kay." [Good morning, Kay.] Theon smiled at her.

"Morning." She said yawning slightly.

"Tea, Kay?" Jack asked.

"Nope, I'm fine thanks. I'll just have some water." She replied getting a glass out of the cupboard.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jack asked sitting back down with his fresh coffee.

Kayleigh shook her head. "Too warm, plus Harry's snoring woke me up." She said turning the tap on to fill the glass.

Jack was in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee when she announced that Harry was in her room and he began to choke on the liquid.

"Hey, you alright J?" Theon asked and rubbed his friends back.

Jack nodded and coughed a few times.

He was quite shocked to learn that Harry was in Kayleigh's room, he didn't even know he was here.

What the hell was he doing there? He'd told Jack two weeks ago that he didn't like girls but there he was, sharing a bed with one, who also happened to be pregnant with his twins.

Jack cleared his throat and recovered from his chocking. "I didn't know Hic was here." He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"He's been coming over in the nights regularly to make sure I'm okay. I've told him I am but he's just worried something might happen and I'd be alone." She said taking a seat at the table.

"Oh, isn't he sweet." Theon smirked.

Theon knew exactly how Jack felt about Harry and the whole situation and enjoyed ribbing Jack about it from time to time.

"Yeah, he is. He still thinks this whole situation is entirely his fault." She sighed.

"Takes two at the end of the day." Jack replied.

"That's what I keep telling him."

"You're in week 14 now, all of your nausea and morning sickness should be subsiding. Your appetite should be getting back to normal and you should be starting to feel right within yourself again. So there's no need for him to worry like he is." Jack said while staring at his mug, he noticed his knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on the handle.

Kayleigh and Theon just stared at him, not knowing what to say to his sudden knowledge of pregnancies.

"How... How do you know so much?" Theon quizzed his friend.

"I wrote my essay on obstetrics and I'm pretty sure I want to train in that too." Jack smiled at them.

"What's an obstetrics?" Theon asked.

"A doctor who specialises in pregnancy and childbirth and I'd be an obstetrician." Jack genuinely tends to forget his friends weren't doctors.

"Why would you do that?" Theon looked at him strangely.

"Really interests me." He said.

"How can child birth interest you? It's an extremely painful process and I haven't a clue why women want to put themselves through it." Theon shook his head and then remembered Kayleigh was still in the kitchen.

He looked at her and she had horror clearly plastered on her face.

"Sorry for that Kay." Theon apologised.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm fully aware it's going to be painful, I don't expect anyone to sugar coat it. Hey Jack, if you graduated this year you could've been my obstetrician." She smiled at him.

Jack looked at her over the rim of his mug. When he put the mug down he chose to just smile and nod at her. God knows what would've come out of his mouth if he'd chosen to open it.

The three sat in silence after that until Kayleigh's phone started ringing.

She looked at the caller ID and excused herself from the kitchen.

When she left, Jack released a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

"Wel, a oedd yn lletchwith." [Well, that was awkward.] Theon said looking at Jack.

Jack snorted. "Eich barn chi?" [You think?]

"Beth sy'n lletchwith?" [What's awkward?] Alisha asked startling the boys.

"Mae popeth." [Everything.] Jack sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair.

"Jack, I don't want to make you feel worse but good god you're going grey." Alisha laughed, parting Jacks hair to see the abundance of grey hairs mixed in with his chocolate brown.

"I've noticed." He said glaring at her.

"Didn't your dad go grey at the same age?" Theon asked.

Jack nodded. "I think it's the amount of work I'm having to do, among other things."

"Cariad wedi effeithio ar." [Love has that affect.] Theoon said patting him on the shoulder.

"Who's Jack in love with?" Asked a voice from the door way.

Jack and the twins looked up to see Harry standing there.

Jack tried to think of a lie to tell Harry but nothing was coming quick enough.

"Me, sadly. But I keep telling him, I'm in a happy relationship." Theon lied.

Harry looked at Theon. He knew it was a lie but decided not to push it. He could clearly see Jack was looking slightly distressed and he'd rather not cause Jack anymore problems. "Okay, T. Whatever you say." He said and made his way to the kettle.

He looked over to Jack and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alisha asked him.

"Is it just the lighting in here or is Jacks hair really grey?" He asked, walking closer to the older boy to get a better look, sniggering as he got closer.

"Laugh it up, Hic. Some of us have stressful jobs you know." Jack glared at him as he came closer, almost daring him to continue poking fun.

"Hey, I think you'll look good in that colour. Some people dig a silver fox." Harry winked at him.

"Are you suggesting something Hic?" Jack questioned.

"No, not at all." Harry said while pouring hot water into his mug.

"And I'm out of here before the sexual tension becomes too much." Theon announced his departure.

Jack looked at his best friend as he left the kitchen. Theon stopped just outside the doorway and turned to give Jack a wink, then closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N's: I think things may start to get a little awkward between Jack and Kayleigh. **

**There are little hints in this chapter about things yet to be revealed, just a heads up ;)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) **

**As usual, all reviews, follows and favourites will be greatly appreciated!**

**Review Replies - **

**faisyah865 - **I suppose it's a good thing he is a doctor, all be it in training, so he knew how to calm himself down before passing out. I can't begin to imagine how hard it would be, but I'm going to try my best to portray it correctly :).

**dragon congelado **\- I'm so glad you enjoy my story and I'm so happy you're attached to it :D Considering you used Google translate for your review it was on point! When I saw your review in Welsh I actually welled up a little. You're so sweet for doing that. Diolch yn fawr i chi sweetie.

**1stPrelude - **Shaking your fists at me won't make me reveal anything any faster xD. They are taking it well... For now. Yes, Jack loves him and I have been dropping hints in the last few chapters as to what the secret is ;) it's your job to think logically :D. It's silent love for the time being ;).

**VDlovesbooks - **No need to apologise for reviewing late, I'm grateful for all my reviews, no matter when they're posted! I hope life isn't crazy for long! Aww, yay! I must've done something right then. I am not in that field, sadly. I wanted to be a midwife but the entry requirements were higher than the field of nursing I'm currently in :/ I've just researched a lot about. I have delt a lot with panic attacks, but I'm still glad it's come across well :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Secrets

**Chapter 12 - Cyfrinachau.**

* * *

"So, Harry. Are you coming out tonight?" Alisha asked him as he joined her and Jack at the table.

"Definitely, if I missed Astrid's birthday she'd kill me. Plus, I haven't seen her since she's come back from her holiday." He smiled.

"I can only imagine what she's going to do to you." Jack grinned. "She can be a little firecracker."

"Little? There's nothing little about her temper. She didn't really message me after I told her and she's a little pissed that she missed the first scan." He sighed.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Alisha asked.

"Do you think I'd be sitting here, alive right now if my dad knew?"

Alisha shrugged. "I think it would be better if you told him rather than you just turning up on the doorstep with twins come August."

Harry sighed, he knew he had to tell his parents at some point but he just couldn't find the words, or the courage for that matter. But he had promised Kayleigh that he'd tell them soon, it's just that soon was approaching too fast for his liking.

"I remember my mother's reaction to Ben coming home and telling her that she was going to be a grandmother." Jack chuckled at the memory.

"I didn't know Ben was a dad." Harry said shock laced within his words.

"There's a lot you don't know right now, Hic." Jack sighed.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but chose to close it, just in case he said something he'd regret. "What was her reaction?" He decided to ask.

"I didn't stay long enough to know the outcome, but it wasn't pretty." Jack grinned remembering Ben telling him about it a few days later. Their mother had apparently screamed the place down and told him how reckless he was, but when their mother met Ben's girlfriend, Tina, her temper had soon calmed down. She'd instantly taken a liking to her eldest sons girlfriend and was so excited when her granddaughter arrived that she forgot all about her anger in the first place. "They may be angry to begin with, but over time they'll come to accept it and when the twins arrive, they'll be over the moon. Mum absolutely adores Becky and she loves being a grandma." Jack grinned, making a mental note to ask his mum if his niece would be there Sunday.

This made Harry smile. He always liked how Jack could take something that would seem like the end of the world to some people and just turn it into a positive. It was also one of the things he'd missed most about his old best friend and it's because of that he'd decided to give Jack the benefit of the doubt, he knew the older boy would explain everything when he was ready.

"Kay's told her mum though. I heard her on the phone to her yesterday, it seemed to go well." Alisha smiled.

Harry frowned at this. "Yeah, she wants to meet me though."

"And that's a bad thing?" Alisha questioned.

"I just hope she doesn't think that I'll date her daughter at some point." He sighed.

Harry had sat down with Kayleigh a few days previous and tried to explain to her in the nicest way possible that he didn't want to lead her on, or letting her believe that there could possibly be a future for them, when there wasn't.

"Oh, I assumed that's what you were going to do. My mistake." Alisha said.

Harry and Jack looked at each other and Jack gave him a slight nod.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to Alisha. It was now or never. "I, uh... I'm not..." Harry began to sweat slightly and nerves started to overcome him.

"Spit it out, Har." She wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Harry swallowed what felt like a tennis ball and tried again. "I don't..." He hiccuped. Great just what he needed.

"Now look what you've made him do, Lish." Jack said trying to contain his laughter.

Harry had turned bright red and hiccuped every so often.

"I didn't mean to push him into a hiccup fit." She grinned.

Harry glared at her, not appreciating being made to feel nervous.

"Do you want me to tell her, Hic?" Jack asked, surpressing his laughs.

"Dont. *hic* Call me. *hic* That. *hic*." Harry struggled to get his words out in between his hiccups.

That was it for Jack, the laughter just spilt over the edge after that. Alisha tried her best to calm him down so she could find out what Harry was talking about, but failed terribly.

"Just tell her, Snow Queen. *hic*." Harry told Jack.

Jack soon calmed down from his laughing fit and after taking a few breaths to rid him self of that remaining giggles, he spoke. "Harry isn't attracted to Kay." He finally managed to say.

"What? Why? She's a beautiful girl. How high are your standards?" Alisha asked, looking directly at Harry who still remained bright red,

"No, Lish. It's not that he doesn't think she's attractive and it's nothing to do with high standards." Jack explained.

Alisha sat there, looking at Jack and he could almost she the cogs in her brain ticking over, taking it all in and processing it. After a few moments of different facial expressions showing the process of information, the penny had finally dropped and she suddenly realised what Jack was getting at.

She turned to look at Harry, who was finding it difficult to keep eye contact with her. "You like guys." It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded slightly, still unable to make eye contact with her.

"Hey, Har. No need to be shy or anything. Everyone has their preference with things in life. If you like guys so what? Doesn't matter to any of us. I mean we totally didn't bat an eye lid the other night when Jack swanned off with a very good looking guy." Alisha grinned.

"Oh god." Jack groaned and put his head in his hands. "Must you remind me?" He mumbled.

"Yes, I must. He was very cute. Did you get his number?"

"I did, no I haven't messaged or called him. I was intoxicated okay? I just wanted to let my hair down. I am entitled to have some fun, thank you very much." Jack smirked, happy with his comeback before Alisha could grill him.

"Well, I would never have thought you were into one night stands." Harry said slightly shocked at this new side to Jack.

Jack raised his eyebrows at this. "You of all people can't say anything about people having one night stands."

Harry opened his mouth to answer but couldn't think of anything to say, so he closed it.

While the three were talking about how Harry had realised he was attracted to guys, they were completely unaware of Kayleigh standing on the other side of the kitchen door. She'd heard voices coming from the kitchen when she'd finished talking with her mother on the phone. She was just about to enter the kitchen when she'd heard someone mention her name. She wasn't normally one for listening in on other people's conversations but recently she'd been getting the feeling Jack and the twins had been talking about her.

When she heard Alisha ask Harry why he didn't plan on starting a relationship with her, she held her breath, hoping Harry would admit to Alisha that he did in fact want a relationship with her, but instead of hearing what she'd hoped to hear, she was shocked when it was revealed that a relationship would never happen.

When they'd talked a few days ago, she was certain that they would one day be together and Harry just wanted to take things slow for now. How wrong she was. He'd mentioned not wanting to lead her on and she believed he'd meant he didn't want her to think they'd rush into a relationship.

Kayleigh turned away from the door and had planned to just go to her room but she hadn't realised Astrid was stood behind her and had been for a while. Her facial expression told Kayleigh she'd also heard the conversation from within the kitchen. It was one of sadness for the expecting mother.

Astrid didn't need to be told the conversation had affected Kayleigh, she could see the other girl was distraught. Astrid was torn between taking Kayleigh into the living room and hugging her or marching into the kitchen, letting them know that they had heard everything.

Even though Astrid had been the first to know of Harrys sexuality, she was horrified Kayleigh had found out this way.

Astrid decided the latter and pushed the door open and walked in with Kaykeigh not far behind.

The three looked up to see the two girls walk in.

Harry visbly paled seeing Astrids facial expression and knew the two girls had heard every word.

"Alisha, Jack, can we talk to Harry in private please?" Astrid asked.

"Nah, what ever you have to say to Hic, you can say with me in the room." Jack said, not making any effort to move, whereas Alisha had already stood up.

"Leave, Jack." Astrid tried to keep calm, but she knew if he continued to stay there, she'd lose it.

"No, Astrid." He replied.

"What right do you have? This is between Kayleigh and Harry, so leave." Astrid said.

"I agree it's between those two, so you can leave as well." Jack smirked.

"I'm staying. He's my best friend." Astrid started to raise her voice.

"I'm not leaving so you can rip the shit into him."

"Why would we do that?" She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he's clearly not told Kayleigh the whole truth and how he's ended up upset her." Jack was now stood between Harry and Astrid. He didn't want to back down, he wanted to defend his old friend.

"Well, he has upset her and she found out in the worst way possible." Astrid was now all but screaming at Jack.

"She shouldn't have been nosing then."

"I wasn't nosing. I was about to walk into the room, then I heard my name, so you were clearly talking about me behind my back." Kayleigh said, coming out from behind Astrid.

"We weren't being horrible. Alisha just didn't know why Harry was shying away from a relationship with you. It's not his fault."

"No one's saying it's his fault, but he could've told me from the start instead of me finding out this way." She looked at Harry for the first time since entering the kitchen.

"I'll agree with you there, but there's no need to march in here, demanding we leave the kitchen. We're all adults and we can talk about this like adults." Jack said, sitting back down at the table.

"Why do you care all of sudden?" Astrid asked him.

"What?" Jack was taken aback by her question.

"You haven't bothered for four years. You weren't there for him when he needed his friends, so why are you here now?" Astrid shouted.

Jack couldn't find the words, well he could, he just couldn't physically say it. He glared at Astrid for bringing the past up. As if Harry needed anything else to make his mood any lower. "He's my friend, he's always been my friend." Jack shouted back.

"Oh yeah? Where were you when he had his accident? Where were you through his recovery?" Astrid was really losing it on Jack now.

Jack was stunned. "What accident?" He asked, confusion forming on his face.

"See, you have no right. When he needed you the most, you were no where to be seen."

"Astrid." Harry said in a warning tone.

Jack didn't have a clue what Astrid was on about, so he looked at Harry. "What is she talking about, Hic?"

Harry couldn't look him in the eye. Jack's crystal blue eyes pleaded with him, begging him to tell him what Astrid was on about. "I was in a car accident three years ago." Harry said, still not looking at Jack. "It was pretty bad. My mums car got totaled, she got out just fine, but my leg was crushed under the dashboard." He sighed and lifted the material of his pants up to reveal to Jack the result of his left leg being crushed in the accident.

Jacks eyes widened at the sight before him. There should've been a fleshy calf under the material but instead everything just below the knee joint was metal.

"Hic" He whispered, not being able to take his eyes off Harry's prosthetic. "I... I'm... You..." His voice started to break. His brain wasn't able to form a proper sentence and he just looked from Harry's face to his leg.

"Look, Jack. I know you have your reasons for not being there-" Harry was cut off by Jack walking towards him, tears threatening. Jack took Harry into his arms, wrapping them tightly around the younger boy.

"I'm so sorry, Hic. If I had known, I'd have been there without a hesitation. My reasons are pathetic, I should've been there for you." Jack had let the flood gates open and Harry could feel his t-shirt dampening from the older boys tears.

Theon walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw the sight of Jack and Harry hugging. "Aww, you told him about Katie's deal then." Theon grinned.

Alisha glared at her twin and he instantly realised he'd gotten the wrong end of the stick.

Harry looked at Theon and then at Jack, who had suddenly frozen. "Katie's deal? What is T on about Jack?" He questioned.

* * *

**A/N's: Oops! Theon should really ask what's happening before saying things. **

**Will Jack tell Harry? Honestly, anything could happen in this story xD**

**I've written this chapter in advance as a peace offering for you guys so you're all nice and satisfied when I announce the next bit.**

**I won't be updating for about 2 weeks. Sorry! I have two big essays and an exam coming up next week and I seriously need to prepare for them. So, this early chapter is my gift to you to make up for there being no update this coming weekend.**

**I hope you all enjoy this! I feel very proud of this one because it isn't in my story plan and it just came to me a few days ago and I loved it so much :)**

**As always, please review! I love reading all of the reviews I receive, they let me know that I'm doing something right (or wrong). **


	13. Chapter 13 - The Truth

**So happy to finally finish this chapter, it's been brewing for a while. 1stPrelude, you got what you've been 'patiently' waiting six chapter for, kind of ;).**

**This is being posted a lot sooner than I thought it would!**

**Chapter 13 – The Truth.**

* * *

Jack froze, as what Theon had unintentionally revealed and what Harry had asked him sunk in. So, all was going to be revealed like this. He was hoping it would just be him and Harry present when he decided to tell the younger boy, but that clearly wasn't to be the case. Saying that, two out of the five already knew. Unless Theon had told Astrid, that would make it three.

"Wait, Theon. You knew why Jack stopped talking to Harry?" Astrid was beginning to raise her voice again. Ah, he thought, only the twins knew then. This may not bode well for him. If looks could kill, Theon wouldn't be standing right now.

"Of course I knew, he's my best friend." He shrugged.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Her voice raised in volume again.

"It wasn't my place to tell anyone. There's probably things you and Harry talk about that you've kept from me." He really didn't see what the problem was, or how this could make her angry.

"Yes, but you saw what Harry went through and you never had the decency to say anything to him. Nor did you mention anything to me." She'd started to walk towards Theon, who took a step back. He wasn't a fan of angry Astrid.

"Hey, Astrid. It's not his fault. I asked them both not to say anything to anyone." Jack finally spoke.

Astrid's head whipped around to look at Jack. "I'll deal with you in a minute." She glared at him and grabbed Theon by the arm and left the kitchen.

The room had once again become silent. No one knowing what to say next, but Harry's question was still unanswered. Jack really hadn't planned for it to blow up like this, he could hear Astrid's yelling coming from the living room. He'd wanted to tell Harry in his own time but that wasn't going to happen now.

Jack could feel Harry's stare burning into the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and turned to the younger boy. "Lish, Kay, do you mind leaving, I need to talk with Hic." Jack almost whispered to the girls but they'd heard him good enough because they left the room not long after.

"So, a deal?" Harry was the first to speak after they had both sat down on the chairs at the table, facing each other.

Jack exhaled loudly and ran his hand through his messy hair, trying to think of a way to begin. "Katie was a bit possessive, obsessive and maybe even a little psychotic." Harry snorted at this. He knew what she was like from when Jack first started dating her. He'd never liked her and he knew that Jack, deep down, didn't either.

Jack looked up at Harry, crystal blue eyes meeting forest green. Okay, it was now or never he thought.

**~4 AND A HALF YEARS PREVIOUS~**

_Jack was sitting on the end of his bed, trying to find a certain Biology topic he needed to revise for, when a voice spoke from behind him._

"_Must you revise now? Come here, Jack." Katie wrapped her arms around Jack's shoulders and tried to pull him back with her, but he shrugged her off._

"_Sorry, I need to revise. Maybe later." He said, not looking back at her._

"_Maybe I won't want to do it later." She said folding her arms. "Jack, I'm offering myself to you on a plate and you're just sitting there, more interested in your work." Her tone told Jack she was becoming annoyed._

"_I said later." She was starting to piss him off, she was constantly needing attention and expected him to give her what she wanted all the time._

"_And I said now." She raised her voice at him, still not taking no for an answer._

"_Go find someone else if you're in need of so much attention." Jack really couldn't have cared less at this point. He was sick and tired of her demands and wants._

"_That's all you do, revise and hang out with your weird friends. You never make time for me, I'm your girlfriend." _

"_Are you being serious right now? I've spent the entire day with you. I was supposed to meet up with Harry but I decided to be with you instead." He was frustrated that he had to cancel his plans with Harry at last minute because of her._

"_You spend too much time with that scrawny little prick anyway." She'd gone too far that time. Jack slammed his book on the ground and stood up, facing her._

"_How dare to speak about him like that. He's one of my best friends and frankly, I'd rather spend the day with him than you. I have no idea why I even agreed to cancel my plans with him." Jack had lost it by now and was yelling every word at her. Luckily, his parents and siblings weren't home or they may have come to see what all the noise was about._

"_Oh, I know you would. I've seen the way you look at him, you've never looked at me that way. You're totally into him." She laughed, but it was more of an evil laugh. "That's it, you're gay." _

_Jack just stared at her, lost for words. She'd completely snapped, she'd lost the plot, she'd gone insane. "I am not gay, neither am I totally into him." He finally managed to say._

"_Oh please, don't lie to me or yourself." She raised her eyebrow._

"_I have no idea where you've got this crazy ass idea from but you're wrong and I think you should leave, now." He said, pointing at the door._

"_Oh no, I'm not going anywhere." She had a grin on her face as she looked at Jack. The way she was looking at him made him feel very uncomfortable. "I wonder what your mother would do if she knew her baby boy liked guys? Or better still, what would your father do? I don't think he'd take it very well, do you?" She started to crawl across Jack's bed, towards where he was standing at the foot of it._

_He watched her slowly moving towards and wanted to step away from the bed but for some reason the message that was sent from his brain to his feet for them to move had gotten lost, so he stood there. "I'm not gay." He repeated._

_By now, Katie's face was only inches from his and she was still grinning. "What would your friends think?"_

"_I'm not…" He was cut off by Katie putting her index finger to his lips._

"_That's enough lies. Here's what going to happen." She took his lower lip in between her teeth and bit lightly. "This will be our little secret, but you have to do a few things for me."_

_Jack started to feel nauseous. He'd always known she was crazy, but this was bordering on psychotic. He moved his head back so she couldn't reach his lips again. _

"_Firstly, I won't tell your friends if you stay with me." She smirked. _

_Jack snorted in response, which made her frown. "Look, I'm not gay, so there's not going to be a deal." He'd grown tired of this stupid conversation now._

"_I thought I told you to stop lying. I know you're lying, you talk in your sleep." She grinned again. "And you tend to groan a certain someone's name, a certain males name." She winked at him._

_Jack gulped, he didn't realise he talked in his sleep and he knew he'd been having dreams, steamy dreams about a certain guy recently. "You can't prove it." He replied._

"_Oh, can't I?" She pulled out a voice recorder from her pocket and pressed play. Sure enough, he heard his own voice, repeating that same name. _

_Jack paled instantly and his mouth suddenly became dry._

"_Secondly, I won't tell your parents if you swear to have nothing more to do with Harry." Jack's head snapped up when Harry's name left her lips._

"_You can't do that, he's my best friend." Jack shouted at her, his voice sounding hoarse due to his mouth being dry._

"_He was your best friend. You won't speak to him, contact him, look at him, you'll have nothing to do with him. Or your parents will be informed. Understand?" _

_Jack nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She said looking at him as he stood there._

"_Okay." He whispered, nothing believing he was agreeing to any of this. He should've just thrown her out and not worried about it, but now he'd allowed her to stay, given her the power to ruin his life with his friends and family._

_Then, the sudden realisation that the one hurt most of all in this would be Harry. Jack mentally scolded himself because he knew never talking to Harry again and completely ignoring him was going to tear the younger boy apart. He'd made a promise that he'd always be the others best friend and now he had to break that promise._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Jack finished telling Harry everything, barely looking up to see any of the other boys reactions. They both sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Harry spoke.

"So, that's how much our friendship was worth to you?" He asked.

Jack looked at him for the first time since starting to reveal to him why he had done what he'd done four years ago. He was confused by Harry's question and didn't know how to answer it. "What do you mean?" He looked at him with a confused expression.

"You cared so much about what your parents would do, you threw away our friendship." Harry just stared at Jack with no expression on his face at all.

"I was 16, I didn't know what to do, what to say. I didn't want my parents to be disgusted with me and I didn't want my friends hating me." Jack finally answered.

"You're not even completely gay Jack. You had nothing to worry about. You should've just let her tell your parents, that way we'd still have been best friends. But you were too wrapped up in how you'd look rather than think about anyone else." Jack couldn't believe what Harry was saying. Did he not grasp the concept that his parents may have disowned him?

"Why are you being like that? I explained why it all happened. She was going to tell my parents." Jack's voice raised, hoping Harry would understand it better.

"Who gives a fuck? You abandoned me, with no explanation and now I get this piss poor excuse of an explanation and an apology four years later." Harry stood up from the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He was getting angry and Jack really wasn't helping things.

"Piss poor? I can't believe this. I didn't abandon you, you had loads of people around you." Jack yelled back.

"The only one I wanted around me was you, Jack but you'd swanned off God knows where, with your psychopath girlfriend and just left me." Harry had now started yelling.

"I did it because I was afraid. I didn't know what else I could do and I regret it all." Jack turned to face Harry who was over the other side of the kitchen.

"Afraid? Of what? A 16 year old girl? Oh grow up, you could've walked away if you wanted to but you chose not to." He took a step towards where Jack was currently standing.

"You think I went along with it all because I wanted to? I had no choice in the matter. Does your father know your gay?" Jack asked, betting that his father was oblivious to his sons sexual preferences.

Harry looked away from Jack, his father didn't know, but this wasn't about him and his father. "Don't try to turn this around on me. Hell, I don't think you ever actually cared about me." Harry shouted, but regretted saying the words as soon as they slipped out. He knew Jack always cared about him, he'd protected him more times than he could remember.

"Of course I bloody cared about you. I fucking loved you." Jack screamed and then clapped his hands over his mouth, mentally cursing himself for saying that.

Harry stood there staring at Jack, trying to process the words that had just been said. But, before he had a chance to reply, Jack rushed out of the kitchen and made his way to the front door. He didn't even hesitate to look back and just fled from the house and jumped into his car and drove away.

As Jack drove away Harry was still stood in the kitchen with his mouth hanging open and staring at the spot where Jack had just been. Astrid walked in and stood before Harry.

"Har, are you okay?" She asked him, worried that her friend might have been hurt, judging by Jack's speedy exit.

"Dywedodd ei fod yn fy ngharu." [H-He s-said he l-loved me.] Harry stuttered out.

* * *

**A/N's: Ahhh! What? That escalated quickly! **

**I hope you all enjoy this :D Took me a while to write it because I've been hard at work with essays and exam revision, but I found little bits of time throughout the days to write this for you all :) **

**I'd love to hear (technically read xD) what you all thought of it, so drop me a review :)**

**Review Replies:**

**dragon congelado – **Sorry I didn't reply at the end of the last chapter to your review. I forgot :( but here it is! It's amazing to know others on here have an interest in Welsh! I think it's such a beautiful language! I'm so so glad you're enjoying this story and of course your review made me happy :) I was over the moon when I saw it in Welsh!

**1stPrelude – **Well, here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for. I really hope it lives up to your expectations and hasn't gone down like a lead balloon. On that note, I'm getting myself out of here before you can kill me literally or figuratively xD I do hope you like it! And you'd thought they'd started to become friends again!


	14. Chapter 14 - Mothers know best

**Chapter 14 – Mothers know best**

* * *

**~PRESENT DAY~ **

"Wait Auntie Lis, daddy walked out after saying he loved dad?" Lilly spoke, interrupting Alisha.

The woman smiled down at the little girl on her lap. "Yes he did, ferch fach." [Yes he did, baby girl.]

Lilly's face scrunched up in confusion. "But when you tell someone you love them, you're supposed to get married and live happily ever after." The little girl beamed.

"You, my daughter, have been watching too many Disney Princess movies." Jack laughed at his 3 year old daughter.

"Isn't that how real life goes? You fall in love with Prince Charming and get married and have babies and live happily ever after." She looked at Jack with wide eyes, almost pleading with him to agree with her.

Jack hesitated for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit. How do you tell a 3 year old reality isn't a fairytale? "Well, yes but the other person has to love you back as well."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I know that, silly daddy." She giggled. "It's obvious you and dad are living happily ever after." She grinned at him.

Jack laughed at the little girl. She was still so innocent and care free and he wanted her to stay 3 forever. "We are, but it didn't just happen over night, we had to work hard at it."

"Love shouldn't be hard, you either love someone or you don't. I love Ellie lots but I'm not so loving of Logan." She poked her tongue out at her older brother.

"You only love her more because she gives you lots of girly things. I'm just trying to toughen you up, chwaer fach." [baby sister.] Logan replied, tickling her where she sat on Alisha's knee and she started to giggle loudly.

Jack looked at the sight before him, seeing how much love there was between the siblings made his heart swell and he'd never in his wildest dreams have thought everything could be this perfect. His life was perfect, his family was perfect, everything was just amazingly perfect.

"Stop, stop, stop." Lilly screamed at Logan. He stopped tickling her and she tried to catch her breath, water pooling in her crystal blue eyes from all the laughter.

"Do you want us to carry on with the story?" Alisha asked.

Elizabeth, Logan and Lilly all nodded. They were quite enjoying hearing how their fathers got together and how their family came to be.

**~14 YEARS PREVIOUS~**

Jack gripped the steering wheel with vice like strength as he drove from the twins student house. Tears were welling up in his eyes and caused his vision to blur. He rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, getting rid of the unfallen tears.

He could feel his phone vibrating in his pants pocket but didn't make any attempt to retrieve it. He kept his eyes on the motorway in front of him but his mind was else where.

Why did he let those words slip out? Why couldn't he have just apologised endlessly until Harry forgave him? He'd never be able to look him in the eye again without feeling uncomfortable for revealing his past feelings to his once best friend. Harry probably wouldn't want to see him and Jack really couldn't blame him, he had enough to deal with.

Hopefully, Harry could learn to love Kay and they'd be a great little family but this thought didn't make Jack smile nor feel happy in any way, it was just for the best. Jack had once hoped they'd be together and when Harry came back into his life and confessed to liking guys, Jacks hope had resurfaced again. He'd single handedly ruined every possible chance of ever being in a relationship with Harry. Hell, he'd ruined the chances of them ever being best friends again.

He turned left slightly to take the turning off the motorway and drove to the outskirts of Cardiff to his mothers house, praying she'd be in.

Jack pulled up outside the house and sat there with the engine still running. He looked into the distance at nothing in particular and felt the tears starting to reform again. Suddenly, something just snapped inside Jack and he slammed his fists on to the steering wheel which caused the horn to blare in the otherwise quiet street.

His emotions started to pour out of him and the tears fell freely from his eyes and he began to shake uncontrollably. "FUCK." He yelled and dropped his head.

He kept repeatedly swearing under his breath until there was a knock on his window. He looked up to see his mother looking rather worried on the other side of the door.

He rubbed his face dry, turned the car off and climbed out of the drivers seat. As soon as he was stood firmly on the ground his mother brought him in for a hug.

"Oh my baby boy. Why are you so upset?" She asked looking at him.

He shrugged and was unable to make eye contact with her.

"Has someone hurt you? Just let me know and I'll give them what for." Jacks mother was very protective when it came to her children and it broke her heart seeing any of them upset.

"No ones hurt me mum, no need to hunt anyone down." His voice broke slightly as he spoke and his nose was still blocked which gave him a nasal tone.

She looked over her son to make sure he was telling the truth. Once satisfied that Jack wasn't hurt in any way, she led him into the house.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked him as they walked into the kitchen. He nodded at her and sat in one of the seats that surrounded the island in the middle of the room.

"This place is huge, mum." Jack said as he took in the sights of his mothers new home.

Everything looked brand new. The floor was tiled with terracotta, the work tops were a mix of black with grey flecks in them and the cupboards were a dark cream. Everything matched perfectly and the big window allowed just the right amount of light to shine into the room.

"It really is. I've just finished all of the work in here. The double door fridge finally came yesterday, can you believe I had to wait 3 weeks for the black one to arrive? Apparently, they were out of stock everywhere and they had to wait for a new delivery. Never mind, it's here now and the last of the work inside is finished. Just that garden to tackle." She looked out through the window to the massive garden beyond it.

"How are you?" He asked, it had to be at some point.

She turned to her son with two mugs in either hand and placed them on the work top of the island. "I had the divorce certificate through the mail two days ago. It's official, I'm no longer Mrs Jenny Nightlight." A small smile crept on to her face.

Jacks parents had separated a year ago and filed for a divorce six months ago. They were constantly arguing before that and they weren't getting along at all. Not long before they separated, Jacks mother had caught his father sleeping with their next door neighbour and it's safe to say Jenny hit the roof. Jack hadn't spoken to his father since his mother had informed him and his siblings why their parents were breaking up.

"So, what is your surname?" Jack asked after taking a sip of coffee.

"Jenny Yates. I do prefer my maiden name if I'm honest, it sounds better. It makes me feel… Free." She smiled. Jack hadn't seen a genuine smile on his mothers face for over a year and it made him happy to see her finally move on with her life.

"So, who's made you upset?" She looked at him with a worried look.

Jack sighed. "Honestly mum, it's okay."

"It didn't seem like nothing." She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I screwed up with Harry, again." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

His mother looked at him for a moment and suddenly remember something. "Speaking of Harry, I had a strange phone call from Katie earlier. She sounded awfully upset, not that I care much for the girls emotions. Anyway, she rambled on about how you've broken her heart and something to do with secretly being in love with someone else. Care to explain, Jack?" He mother eyed him while waiting for a reply and noticed him pale slightly.

He didn't look up as he answered her. "Not really." He simply replied.

She gave him a stern look. "I always thought you'd tell me yourself. Instead, I verbally hear it from her first."

Jack looked up at her, puzzled for a few moments and then realisation dawned on him. "Tell you what exactly?" He questioned. He didn't want to out right say anything just in case she wasn't on about what he'd thought.

"Jack, if or when you become a parent you will know things about your children that they have yet to voice. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't know my son took a liking to men?" She said bluntly.

Jack became too shocked to reply and just stared at her for what could've been hours. "It's not just men, mum." He finally said.

Her facial expression was soft and her lips held a small smile. "Jack, I wouldn't care if it was just men, you are my son, I have loved you from the moment I learned I was pregnant with you. Nothing could ever affect the love I have for you. What I want to know is why I had to find out from that girl?" She had never liked Katie but hadn't voiced her opinions because she thought they may hurt Jack but knowing now that Jack didn't have very strong feelings for Katie, she just let rip with her real thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you because of everything that's happened lately, with you and dad and Ben. It didn't seem like that big of a deal. Plus, I didn't know how you'd react." He stared at the mug grasped in his hand and awaited his mothers reply.

He was not expecting her to laugh, so to say he was slightly shocked and confused would be an understatement. "Oh my dear boy. You have always put the wellbeing of your family before yourself. To be honest with you, I'd have liked it a lot more if you'd told me yourself and sooner. But I've known for a while, especially the way you'd act around Harry. I thought I was imagining things but I really noticed things when he was no longer in your life, it was like the flame that was your happiness had been blown out." Her eyes started to become moist, remembering how her son's personality had changed over night once Harry was no longer around and she knew instantly that Harry meant more to Jack than he let on.

"You knew all along and you didn't say anything?" Jack whispered.

His mother nodded. "I wasn't sure if you knew yourself, so I waited. I hoped that one day you'd come and open up to me." She sighed before continuing. "Better late than never though, sweetie." She smiled at him and took her son in her arms and softly rubbed his back.

Jack hadn't been aware his tears had returned until he felt the damp patch on her shoulder. "Mum, I think I've ruined everything with him, again." He said through his sobs.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure that's not true. Harry used to be very fond of you. You showed him kindness and fun, you helped him out of his shell. I'm certain he's never forgotten all the amazing things and memories you two share, he just needs time to come around." She smiled and held her sons face in her hands.

"I kind of screamed that I loved him and walked out." He confessed.

Her face scrunched up and she contemplated something for a moment. "Not really the best way to confess your feelings, but at least you've come out with it." She chuckled slightly. "He just needs to let it sink in and go from there. Be patient and I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

Jack snorted. "He'll be too preoccupied by other things to even have time to think about what I said."

She gave him a confused look and questioned him by raising her eyebrow.

Jack thought of a way to best explain Harry's situation to his mother. "He's going to be a dad."

The woman's expressions changed by the second, not quite believing what her son had just shared with her. "I didn't even know he was in a relationship." She finally said.

"He's not, it was a one night stand." Jack finished the rest of his coffee and got off his seat to place the mug in the sink.

"Valka hasn't mentioned anything. I'm sure she would've said something about it." She paused. "Unless, she doesn't know."

Jack nodded, confirming that was indeed the case.

"Well, I'll leave that for Harry to break the news. The woman would be distraught if she found out from anyone else. You are not to tell her, am I clear?"

"What would I say to her? 'Hello, I know we haven't spoken in years and you probably don't even remember me but just to let you know you're about to be a grandma to twins'? That would certainly get me back into Harry's good books." He smirked as the scene played out in his head.

"Twins?" His mother gasped. "How far along is the girl?" She asked while switching the kettle on to boil again.

"Almost 14 weeks, I think." Jack shrugged. "She's Alisha and Theons house mate."

"Kayleigh? Kayleigh's having Harry's twins?" She looked shocked again.

Jack nodded as he started to make another mug of coffee for his mother and himself.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, not entirely sure what to say. Instead, she opened one of the draws on the kitchen unit and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

Jack frowned at her as she took one out of the packet. "I thought you'd given up." He turned his attention back to stirring the coffees.

"Yes and no." She simply replied and unlocked the backdoor to enter the garden. She didn't dare smoke inside because she didn't want any sort of smoke lingering in the house when her granddaughter visited.

Jack took both mugs outside and placed them on the table that was in between two chairs, one of which was occupied by his mother already.

"I know you'll lecture me about how it's harmful for my health, but I don't care. So, keep doctor Jack out of this." She smirked and took a drag of her cigarette.

Jack motioned towards her to give him the packet. She was reluctant at first, thinking he may throw them away but what he did shocked her. He took one out for himself, put it to his lips and lit the end.

"And when did you start smoking young man?" She questioned.

"Being a doctor, well, junior doctor is bloody stressful." He sniggered. "Since you and dad split up." He answered.

She sat there saying nothing, how could she sit there and scold him for doing something she was currently doing herself?

"You've got to admit, considering these increase your blood pressure, your heart rate and your pulse, they're brilliant for stress relief." He took long drags, inhaling the toxic fumes and exhaled them out.

"Jack, no medical crap please. I'm trying to enjoy this." She laughed. "By the way, you're going grey." She looked at his hair, which was still mostly the same chocolate brown as hers but in places it had started to grow white, like his fathers.

"I know." He deadpanned and stubbed the cigarette butt out in the ashtray on the table and took his coffee into his hands.

They sat there in silence until Jacks phone started vibrating again. He took it out of his pocket to find he had 3 missed calls and several messages. He unlocked the device to read the messages.

_Why did you shoot off like that? And what the hell did you say to Harry? He stormed out not long after, not saying a word to anyone. Lish x._

He decided to read the rest of the messages before replying, just in case Alisha had sent a new message and indeed she had.

_Jack, are you okay? We're worried about you. You were in no fit state to drive, please let us know if you're okay. Lish x._

He opened a new message to reply to her just in case she became frantic.

_Lish, I'm okay. I'm at my mums. Sorry for storming out, I'll tell you about it later. J x._

He sent the message and then scrolled through the rest of his messages.

"I hope you're not going to stay glued to your phone for the rest of this visit, I barely see you as it is." His mother spoke.

He looked up from his phone and smiled at her. "I'm never glued to my phone. Lish's just worried that's all."

"I've always liked her, I always hoped you two would end up dating." She smiled at him.

Jack shook his head, he didn't see Alisha like that at all. Probably because she looked like the female version of Theon and that would just be weird.

Jack turned his attention back to his phone and opened another message. Seeing the name of the sender shocked him.

_We need to talk. H._

He stared at his phone, re-reading the message over and over. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Harry wanted to talk. Realising that he had read it right, a nervous feeling started to develop in his stomach.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" His mother asked, noticing Jacks expression.

"Harry wants to talk." He replied.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing quite like a good conversation with your mother to make everything better :) I love Jacks mother so much, I based her character off my auntie. I like to think his mother is his inspiration, his rock, just like my auntie is with me :) Oooo! Harry wants to talk, that has to be a good sign right?**

**I've hinted to a few future reveals in this chapter :D Anyone care to venture a guess with some they notice?**

**Review Replies - **

**Sanchey - **Please don't hyperventilate! Deep breaths! Calm! :) and I hope your giblets are okay xD

**VDlovesbooks - **Don't apologise for late reviews, reality is WAAAAAY more important. Yeah, she's got a few screws loose and it's definitely a run in the other direction moment xD. I'm so glad you're enjoying the drama and the story!

**faisyah865 - **BOOM indeed :) I loved that little review! A very simple yet great summary of the chapter!

**1stPrelude - **I'm guessing I'm 'killing you' xD Bitch definitely be trippin'. I hope this chapter has answered your question about Jacks family views on homosexuality. I wasn't going to allow Harry to forgive Jack and then have them screw like rabbits from dawn until dusk, it's not realistic, as much as we'd all love ot xD I will let you know what happens! Just you wait until the next chapter ;)

**KawaiiNeko7031 - **Freaked out by what exactly? There are many things in this story that have the potential to freak people out xD

**Thank you to all the abovementioned that left a review, you all give me so much motivation with your kind words and the time you take to review :) **

**Also, thank you to everyone who followed and favourited :) means so much!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Friends again

**Chapter 15 – Friends again**

* * *

_We need to talk. H._

Jack re-read the simple text message multiple times, different scenarios running through his head as to what Harry meant by the two needing to talk. One outcome in particular Jack was hoping for but knew the odds on it happening were slim to none, that Harry felt the same way Jack did.

He hadn't replied to the message that he'd received a week ago, too afraid of talking to the younger boy because he'd gotten his hopes up.

Jack ran his fingers through his newly dyed white hair and let out a heavy sigh. He knew he really should just bite the bullet and talk with Harry but he honestly couldn't bring himself to agreeing with the meet up.

Alisha had tried to persuade him on many occasions to contact Harry, but had failed.

Jack had decided to spend the remainder of his few weeks off at his mothers house. It had been less than peaceful that's for certain, what with Bethany, his younger sister, currently having a week off from school due to it being half term and his mother looking after Becky, his niece, when Ben and Tina were in work. Jack couldn't bare thinking how chaotic it would've been if the house was smaller.

On the other hand, his mother seemed to be delighted with having her two children and granddaughter all there at once, even if looking after a 18 month old was easier than looking after her 20 year old son most of the time.

Jack was ripped out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his hand. He looked down at the screen to see Alisha's name flashing across it. He contemplated ignoring the call, but deciding to answer it, knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he hung up on her.

Pressing the green button, he put the phone to his ear and spoke. "Lish."

"Jack, you're alive then? I became slightly worried when you stopped answering my texts." He could tell she was annoyed with him but didn't have the energy to come up with anything sarcastic.

"Yes, I'm alive." He simply answered and slumped down in the chair he was currently sitting in.

"That's great. I was just ringing to tell you your mum has invited us over for dinner." The girl announced enthusiastically.

"Us being who exactly?" He asked her.

"Me, Theon, Astrid, Kay and Harry."

Jack froze. His mother had invited them over without so much as a word about it to him. The crafty woman, he thought. "When exactly are you coming over?" Please let it be in a few days so he could come up with a very good excuse as to why he wouldn't be present.

"Actually, we're just pulling up outside now." Alisha chuckled.

Jack almost dropped his phone after hearing this. He slowly stood up from where he was sat and made his way over to the bedroom window. Sure enough, he saw Theon's green Ford Fiesta pull up outside the house. "You have got to be kidding me?" He hissed.

"Nope, no kidding. We're here." She laughed down the line.

Soon, the twins got out of the car, followed by Astrid who climbed out of the back. But Harry and Kayleigh were no where to be seen. Just as Jack let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, another car pulled up behind Theon's. Kayleigh got out of the passenger side of the red Volkswagen Polo and Harry got out of the drivers side.

"Jack, are you there?" Alisha called.

"No, strangely enough I'm not here." He deadpanned as he moved away from the window.

He quickly made his way down the stairs and into the living room where his mother and sister were sat.

"You invited Harry here?" Jack all but shouted at his mother.

"Yes, Alisha told me you hadn't talked with him after he'd asked you to. So, I thought you'd have no choice to talk to him if he were here." She smirked.

"You are one evil fucking person." He yelled.

"Jack, please do not use that kind of language in front of your sister. I do not want her hearing those kind of words." She scowled at her son.

"Like I haven't heard words like that before, mum." Bethany giggled.

Their mother waved her hand at Bethany to silence her and stood up. "Now, we have guests. Please don't keep them waiting by the door, it's not very warm out there." She smiled at Jack.

Jack walked out of the room and down the hall towards the front door, mumbling profanities as he went.

"I can hear you." His mother called from the other room.

Jack rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, opening to reveal Alisha and co on the other side.

"You shouldn't speak to your mother like that." Alisha frowned. "Hang up before you start cursing like that in future please."

Jack raised his eyebrow, less than amused and moved out of the way to let them in.

"What's up, Jack?" Theon beamed at his best friend.

"The sky." He glared at the other boy.

"Frosty." Theon laughed and walked in through the door.

"Astrid." Jack nodded slightly as the girl approached him.

Astrid didn't answer or even look at Jack as she walked passed him.

"Hi, Jack." Kayleigh smiled at him.

"Hi, Kay. Come in." He gave the girl a small smile and then looked out to see Harry hesitating just passed the doorframe.

"Well don't just stand there, Hic. Letting all the heat out here." Jack said to the younger boy.

Harry began to walk in and gave a weak smile to Jack. He followed the others into the living room.

Jack closed and locked the door before leaning his head against the cool wood. He sighed and tried to motivate himself to enter the living room with the others.

He walked in as his mother was greeting everyone.

"Jenny, it's been so long." Alisha beamed at the older woman as they embraced each other in a hug.

"It has. How is University?"

"Difficult, but I'm getting by." Alisha smiled and sat herself down on the sofa.

"This is why you should've done an easier degree, like Drama." Theon snorted.

"Like you? No thank you. I'm not the acting type." Alisha replied.

"Astrid, I haven't seen you in even longer." Jacks mother took the blonde girl into her arms and hugged her.

"I know, Jenny. So much has happened since I last saw you." Astrid smiled at her.

"Well, you can tell me everything over dinner." She smiled at them all. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on Harry. "Oh my, Harry. Look at you. You're all grown up." The older woman couldn't believe her eyes. Gone was the young 14 year old boy, that barely reached her shoulder. He had been replaced by a tall, handsome young man, who now had to look down at her instead of up.

Harry gave a nervous laugh and smiled. "A lot can happen in 4 years, Mrs Nightlight."

"Harry, please. I'm no longer Mrs Nightlight. It's Miss Yates, but call me Jenny."

Harry looked over at Jack, a questioning look as to why his mother no longer went by her married surname. Jack shrugged at him and mouthed that he'd tell him later.

"The food is cooking, it shouldn't be too long, nor should my other son." Jenny announced to everyone.

"Ben's coming?" Jack asked her.

She nodded. "And the rest." She grinned.

Jack couldn't help but give off a big smile knowing that he'd get to play with his niece tonight.

"Kayleigh, my dear. It's also been a long time since I last saw you." Jenny turned to her.

Kayleigh smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Jenny. Everything's been so hectic recently."

"No need to apologise, dear. I understand that things happen, people drift apart after ending a relationship." The older woman smiled warmly at her.

Kayleigh moved slightly in her seat and glanced over at Harry who was looking more confused by the second.

Harry was about to ask what Jenny had meant when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Ben." Jenny smiled and made her way to the door.

Everyone was quiet in the living room, no one knowing quite what to say.

"What relationship?" Harry finally asked, breaking the silence.

Jack opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by this brother walking in.

"It's a bit full in here, isn't it?" Ben looked quite shocked at the amount of people gathered in the room. "Still here I see then, Jackie?" He turned his attention to his younger brother.

"I am." He smiled and hugged Ben.

As they pulled apart, Tina waked in, holding Becky in her arms.

"Good god, how many people did you ask over?" She laughed at the sight before her.

"Quite a few."

"There's my gorgeous niece." Jack beamed at the little girl and took her from Tina's hold.

Becky giggled as Jack began pulling faces and sticking his tongue out at her. She reached her hands forward to grab his face. "Jay." The little girl called as her fingers brushed through his white hair.

"Close enough." Jack smiled as he hugged her.

"Wait, I've just noticed your hair is white." Alisha said from the other side of the room.

"Well, you catch on fast." Jack said sarcastically.

"I noticed, I just chose not to comment." Theon laughed. "Why?" He simply asked.

Jack shrugged. "I was turning white, so I thought I may as well get it over with."

"Exactly like your father, he was white by the time he turned 21." His mother said from the door way.

"And that's where the similarities stop." Jack frowned, not liking it when compared to his father.

"Thank god for that." His mother smiled.

"Mum, I'm starving. It's been so busy at work today, I haven't eaten anything." Ben turned to his mother.

"It's almost done, I'll just go to check on it now." She said, leaving the room.

"I'll come with you." Jack called after her and placed Becky in Ben's arms.

He walked out the kitchen to see his mother not checking on the food, but stood out the back garden, smoking.

"Really? While Becky is here?" Jack raised his eyebrow and took a cigarette from the packet she handed to him.

"She's not coming out here and the door is closed." She answered.

"Why did you invite Harry?" Jack turned to face her.

"I just thought I'd give you a gentle nudge in the right direction." She smiled.

"Push me in at the deep end more like." He snorted and took a drag, inhaling the smoke.

She shrugged. "Nudged, pushed, same thing. It was something that needed to be done."

"I'd have preferred it to be on my own terms."

"If left up to you, you'd have done nothing. Just like you did nothing before and look where that got you." She exhaled the smoke through her nose.

Jack rolled his eyes. "That was years ago." He mumbled.

"Yes, it was. Now, you're in love with the boy that used to be your best friend, all because you were too afraid to put yourself and your feelings first." She frowned at him.

"I'm not in love with him, mum." Jack said as he flicked the growing ash from the end of his cigarette.

His mother snorted. "Bullshit." She stubbed the end of her cigarette in the ashtray and turned back to Jack. "You're in love with him and if you don't do something, anything, about it soon, you'll lose him for good." Her words were harsh, but she knew her son needed telling straight and she feared that if Jack did nothing, he'd live the rest of his life thinking what if and probably end up heartbroken. "Take the risk, Jack. Don't just let it pass you by, don't make the same mistake I did."

Jack looked at her, wondering what she meant by that.

His mother sighed and closed her eyes. "I fell in love with a man, before your father. He was perfect in every way, he was my best friend growing up, but I never told him how I felt. Then, one day he started dating a girl and later married her. I was devastated, completely torn apart,. That's when I met your father. He was nothing in comparison to Luke, but I learned to love him. The rest you don't need telling. Even though I never loved your father like I loved Luke, it doesn't mean I love you, Ben and Bethany any less. I'd never give up the three of you for a chance to turn back time and be with Luke. Just talk with Harry, at least then you'll go on knowing that you took the risk." She smiled at her son and Jack stood there, mouth slightly open after hearing his mothers story. "Close your mouth, Jack. You'll catch flies." She laughed and opened the backdoor, leaving Jack stood there, shocked.

He was snapped out of his daze by the backdoor re-opening and closing. He turned to see who'd come outside and saw Harry standing there.

"Hi." The younger boy said.

"Hi." Jack replied. He hadn't expected it to be Harry coming outside.

"So… Did you, uh, did you get my message last week?" He asked, not being able to look Jack in the eye.

"Uh, yeah, about that." Jack flicked his cigarette on to the patio. "I can explain." He began but Harry held his hand up to stop him.

"Stop. I just wanted to tell you that I too loved you when we were younger. I hoped for years that you would one day tell me you loved me, all be it in a much better way than you yelling it at me during an argument." He chuckled slightly. "But"

Jack sighed. "There's always a but." He frowned.

"I don't want us to just declare our feelings through a heated discussion or just pretend the last few years never happened and start a relationship. Because the truth is Jack, the last few years hurt like hell and I can't just forget about all of that with a simple I love you. I want us to be friends again and if that works out, maybe we could be something more. It'll take a while to build up what we once had and I've got Kay to think about now. I'm not promising there'll ever be an us, life is far too unpredictable to make promises like that. I would like to be friends again though." Harry finished talking and looked at Jack.

Jack's mouth had gone dry, not knowing exactly what to say to Harry after that. But, a small smile did begin to creep on to Jacks face. "I'd like that. Friends?" Jack held his hand out to Harry.

Harry took his hand and shook it. "Friends." He grinned.

"Come on, Hic. Food will be ready soon and you don't want to be yelled at by mum for letting it go cold."

"I'd rather Jenny didn't shout at me, I don't like it when she gets angry." Harry visibly shuddered, remembering the many times Jacks mother used to shout or get angry at them when they were younger. It wasn't pretty.

They walked back into the kitchen and Jack locked the door behind Harry.

* * *

**~PRESENT DAY~**

"See, Jack. If you'd just talked with Harry in the first place, you wouldn't have had that awkward encounter at your mums house." Alisha smirked at Jack.

"Like I knew it would go that smoothly. For all I know, he was going to shout and scream at me. Have you seen Hic's temper?"

"What temper? I don't have a temper." Harry folded his arms, less than amused at Jacks accusations.

Everyone in the living room burst out laughing.

"Yeah, okay, dad. Keep telling yourself that." Logan commented between laughs.

"Dad, you shout at daddy all the time." Lilly giggled.

"You've even got the kids ganging up on me now." Harry sulked.

"You do have a bit of a temper, especially when you're flustered." Jack smirked and walked over to his husband.

"I do not get flustered." Harry said defensively.

"You do, only sometimes though." Jack smiled and rubbed Harry's arm.

"Pidyn." [Dick.]

"Language." Jack swatted Harry's shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes but a smile appeared on his lips.

Jack grinned at Harry and gave him a peak on the lips.

"Quick, cover your eyes kids. They're doing adult stuff." Alisha laughed and put her hands over Lilly's eyes, which made the little girl giggle again.

"Lis, I've seen them kiss before." She turned to face Alisha.

"I've seen them do a lot worse." Elizabeth cringed.

This made Jack turn around and raise his eyebrows at the teen girl. "Really? And how exactly did you see that?"

"By pure accident. I couldn't sleep for a week."

"Great, we've scarred my teenage daughter for life." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I saw more of Jack than I'd have liked."

This caused Alisha and Theon to laugh.

"His name isn't Jack, it's daddy." Lolly stated, crossing her arms.

"Lil, they don't need to call me daddy, Harry's their daddy." Jack smiled at the 3 year old.

This confused her for a few moments as she thought about what her father said. "I don't get it." She said innocently.

Jack laughed slightly and took the little girl into his arms.

"I'm not their daddy, Harry is." Jack tried to explain.

"But you're my daddy and they're my brother and sister, so you're their daddy too." Lilly grinned, clearly thinking she'd cracked it.

Jack shook his head. "Harry is their real daddy, he helped make them."

"Like a cake?" She asked.

Jack had to stifle a laugh. "Yes, like a cake." He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"So, is Arry my real daddy?" She asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, my little princess, I am." Jack smiled at her.

"So, you helped make me? Like a cake?"

"Like a cake." He looked lovingly at his daughter as she played with his necklace. "But that doesn't make Harry any less of a daddy than me."

"I know, you love me both as much as each other." She smiled up at Jack and then turned to smile at Harry who had made his way over to the pair. She motioned for Harry to take her into a hug.

"You're as delicious as a cake, I could eat you all up." Harry nuzzled his face into the girls hair, which made her giggle and squirm.

He held her in his arms and looked at his baby daughter. She was the spitting image of her father, from her mischievous grin to her crystal blue eyes and he loved her all the more for those features.

* * *

**YAY! Finally, an update xD. Sorry I took so long with this, I didn't mean to. Things have just been so hectic the passed week and I just couldn't fit in any time to write a chapter :( but, here it is :D Forgive me?**

**I must say, I've revealed quite a few things during this chapter, some I didn't intend on and some I've been hinting at for a few chapters :D. I hope you all like it! I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out!**

**Don't forget to review before leaving ;)**

**Review Replies - **

**Sanchey - **You need to keep a tighter hold on those giblets ;) I'm guessing after they've talked in this chapter you've dropped them again though xD. Thank you :D

**faisyah865 - **I'd like to like Jack's mum is badass and I'm glad you think so too :D. I totally agree with you! xD

**1st Prelude - **I'll have to send you a link to someone speaking Welsh xD, maybe then you'll get a bit of a better idea of how it sounds when they speak it :). The twins are 14, the gap is 11 years between the twin and Lilly. Math, too much Math -.- haha! I'm afraid I've left it on another annoying end, you won't get closure until the end of this story! *evil laughs*

**VDlovesbooks - **Stop apologizing for reviewing late :P Haha, I had no idea, I just kind of winged the fairytale not being reality bit, I have no experience with breaking real life crap to a child xD. Yes, he is bisexual, as you will see in later chapter :) I drew the moments from experience with my auntie :) I find that mothers/mother figures are always great to turn to in moments of need :) Sorry for the cliffhangers, I just can't help myself xD.


	16. Chapter 16 - Movement

**I have had to change the rating for this story because of this chapter, but that was always the plan with this story :D I hope you enjoy the smut ;) I'm looking at you, 1stPrelude xD**

**Chapter 16 – Movement**

* * *

It had been just over a month since Jack and Harry had talked and their friendship was slowly starting to form again. They occasionally spent time together whenever Jack came home for a few days from Birmingham, or Harry had taken the trip up to Jacks when he had the weekend off.

The two renewed friends were currently relaxing in the living room of the twins students house, watching pointless day time TV while the housemates were all in lectures.

"This Jeremy Kyle is just total bollocks, Hic. I swear, I could never just sit around all day, every day, watching this shit." Jack commented as the two watched a family argue over someone allegedly stealing someone's money and wanting to find out who it was via a lie detector. "Did they even look in the mirror before walking out in front of the cameras and audience?" Jack questioned in disgust.

"Wow, someone's feeling rather bitchy today." Harry looked up from his phone to see the people Jack had commented on and let out a slight chuckle.

"I mean, they know this is going to be on TV for the country to watch, at least make an effort." Jack gestured to what the people were wearing with his hands.

"Ymdawelu." [Calm down.] Harry laughed at the older boy sat next to him. Jack let out a huff as his response and then stood from the sofa.

"I'm going to make coffee, do you want anything?" He turned to Harry as he asked the younger boy.

Harry nodded. "Coffi, os gwelwch yn dda." [Coffee, please.] He smiled up at Jack.

While Jack was in the kitchen making the hot beverages for the two, Harry received a message on his phone.

I'm on my way back to the house, my lecturer sent me home. K x

Okay, tell me about it when you get here. H x

Harry placed his phone back onto the table and looked up as Jack made his way back in with two mugs.

"Kay's on her way home. Something about her lecturer sending home." He announced to Jack.

"Anything serious?" He questioned.

Harry shook his head. "Doesn't sound serious, or she'd have asked me to pick her up."

"Iawn wedyn." [Okay then.] Jack smiled. "How's it all going anyway?"

"Alright, as far as we know. I told you she went for another scan last week, with the pain she'd been getting. But it turned out to be indigestion." Harry took a sip of his coffee, the hot liquid warming him up instantly. It was an oddly cold day for April.

"Decided on any names?" Jack peered at his friend from the rim of his mug.

"We're at a bit of a stale mate. We can't agree on names we both like." Harry sighed.

"Well, it's not like they're due next week. Do you know what's she saving?"

"Two babies." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Watch your lip, boy." Jack glared at him in a non threatening manor.

"They've said we're having two girls. I don't care if they're girls or boys, as long as they're both healthy." Harry smiled.

"So, what do you want the girls to be called?"

"I wanted Sophie and Lilly but Kay's dead against those names. She wants Elizabeth and Isabelle." Harry frowned.

"Why don't you name one and Kay name the other? I like Elizabeth and Lilly."

"You'll have to sweet talk her for me then" Harry laughed.

"Why will Jack have to sweet talk me?" A voice questioned from the door way. The boys looked up to see Kayleigh standing there.

"Elizabeth and Lilly are great names." Jack grinned at her.

"Elizabeth, yes. Lilly, no." She stated before breaking out into a huge grin. "So, I was sent home because I was feeling rather sick." She began as she walked into the room and sat on the other sofa to the side of the the boys were perched on.

"Why are you grinning about feeling sick?" Harry looked at her, confused.

"Because I know why I'm feeling sick." She beamed at them. "As I was walk home, I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. So, I stopped walking and held my hand against it for a bit, seeing if that would ease the pain and then I suddenly felt something hit where my hand lay."

"No way? The twins are kicking?" Harry jumped up from the sofa and made his way to where Kayleigh was. "Can I feel?" He asked, hesitating slightly.

She nodded enthusiastically and lifted her top up to just above her bump, revealing her very swollen stomach.

Harry placed his hand just left of her belly button but felt nothing. "They're not doing anything." His face fell.

"Talk to them, Hic. That way they'll get used to your voice, both of your voices." Jack said, standing by the side of Harry.

"They can't hear me."

"Of course they can." Jack smiled at him.

Harry kneeled down in front of Kayleigh and placed his hand on her still stomach again. "What should I say?" He looked up at Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Anything that comes to mind." He sat by the side of Kayleigh and watched Harry as he thought of things to say.

"Uh, hi." Harry hesitating, feeling quite silly talking to a bump. "You don't know me, yet, but I'm going to be your daddy." He continued, his tone becoming softer as he spoke. "I can't wait to meet the both of you. We're all excited for you to arrive." He began to smile and started to relax as he talked. "Me and your mummy can't decided on names for you, so maybe we should ask you both, seen as they'll be your names. Kick daddy's hand once if you like Lilly, or twice for Elizabeth." Harry waited patiently for any movement.

Just as he was about to give up and pull his hand away, he felt a kick against his palm, shortly followed by a second. Harry beamed up at Kayleigh and his eyes started to pool with tears of pure happiness.

"Well, I guess that settles the argument for one of the names." Kayleigh laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the bump. "Okay, Elizabeth. That'll be your name, seen as you clearly like it so much." He felt another kick, this time at the time of his fingers. "They're coming from all angles." Harry laughed, trying to contain his joy.

"They must really like the sound of your voice, god knows why." Jack mumbled.

Harry chose to ignore the comment and lifted himself up to sit on the other side of Kayleigh.

"This is, it's fantastic." He beamed at her.

She mirrored his happiness. "It is, but it feels very strange. If they're kicking at this stage, what will they be like when they're ready to come out?"

"It'll be okay, they're not going to harm you." Harry smiled at her softly.

Kayleigh placed her own hand on her stomach. "You hear that, you've been given direct orders from your father not to harm me." She giggled. "Anyway, I'm really tired. I need to lay down. Are you two staying for dinner?" She asked them as she stood from the sofa.

"Yeah, we'll be heading back to Cardiff around 9 tonight." Harry answered, picking up his mug and drinking the remainder of his coffee.

She smiled at them and left the room.

"That was amazing." Harry said, laying against the back of the sofa.

"Yeah, it certainly beats Jeremy Kyle."

"How did you know talking would make them kick?" Harry turned to face Jack.

"I remember my mum having Bethany and then Tina having Becky. They all talked to the bumps and it made them both kick and move about."

"Thanks for that, Jack. I wouldn't have thought to do that at all." Harry gave the older boy a genuine smile, the first he'd seen since they'd became friends again.

"No problem, Hic. Anything to make you smile." Jack turned his head to reach for his mug and missed the slight blush that appeared of Harry's cheeks.

"So, I think our friendship is going quite smoothly, wouldn't you say?" Harry directed at Jack.

"Yeah, just like old time. Minus the twins." He chuckled and Harry agreed.

"Have you had any messages or calls from Katie?" Harry regretted mentioning the girl as soon as the question left his mouth.

"Nope, not a thing. I'm quite glad about the silence too."

Harry nodded, he honestly couldn't agree more. She was, after all, the reason their friendship had fallen to pieces in the first place. If he ever saw the girl again it would be too soon. "Did you mean what you shouted at me, in the kitchen?" Harry asked.

Jack looked at him for a moment, contemplating what to answer with. "Uh, I, you see," Jack struggled to put it all into a sentence and just sighed deeply. May as well tel the truth. "Yes." He looked away from Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid of rejection. Heck, I was afraid of the actual feelings. I didn't know what to do or say and I just bottled them up." Jack looked at Harry, who had a blank expression on his face. "I also found it rather creepy that I had those kind of feelings for a 14 year old." He chuckled nervously.

Harry snorted. "Yes, that is creepy and the fact I was so scrawny and tiny and pathetic."

"You weren't to me." It slipped passed Jacks lips before his brain had a chance to stop the words falling out.

Harry smiled, looking Jack directly in his eyes. He'd missed his best friend terribly and it seemed, he'd missed Jacks crystal blue eyes even more.

The pair were very unaware of the gap closing between them, both seeming to be lost in the others gaze. They didn't realise the space becoming shorter until they felt each other's warm breath against their faces. Jack searched Harry's forest green eyes for any uncertainty or hints that he didn't want Jack to just move that little bit closer. Neither of them said anything or moved away, so the inevitable happened, their lips met.

It started as a gentle, weary kiss. Both unaware if the other wanted to continue, but soon the pair realised that they each wanted this.

Jack slowly brought his right hand up to cup Harry's cheek, rubbing his thumb gently against the freckled skin. Harry placed his hand on Jacks left shoulder, pulling him closer, wanting, needing to have Jack as close to him as possible.

Soon, the kiss became heated. Both males breathing through their noses, not wanting to break their embrace any time soon. Hands were roaming the others bodies. Harry wrapped both arms around Jacks neck and pushed him up against the back of the sofa, lifted his leg over to straddle Jacks lap.

Jack let out a deep moan as Harry made the sudden position change. His hands dropping to Harry's hips, caressing and holding the younger male in place.

Harry tongue licked along Jacks bottom lip, asking for access into his mouth. Jack parted his lips and their tongues began to wrestle with one another.

Pulling away from the passionate kiss, Harry made his way to Jacks exposed neck, nipping and sucking as he went. Jack let out a breathy groan, relishing in the amazing feelings Harry was causing him. Without realising, Jack bucked his hips automatically when Harry had found a sensitive spot on his neck. As his hips grinded against Harry's, he felt just how excited the boy on top of him was. Jack grinned and decided to keep grinding, some soft and some hard.

Harry stopped sucking on Jacks neck and let out a loud moan of his own. He looked at Jack, his eyes had darkened and were filled with lust. "Fuck this." Harry moaned and pulled Jack forward so he was able to rid the older male of his tshirt, which was discarded onto the floor, shortly followed by his own.

Harry returned to devouring Jacks lips as Jack continued to grind himself against Harry.

Both males were lost in their deep moment of passion, various garments of clothing being ripped off and thrown in every direction, until they were both there in just their boxers.

"Well, this escalated quickly." Jack grunted as Harry licked, nipped and sucked on any bare skin he came across.

"Shut up." Harry said in a husky tone, returning to his previous assault on Jacks chest.

"Quite the little animal." Jack moaned as Harry left deep red marks where ever he went.

Harry jerked his hips roughly into Jacks to make him stop talking and it worked, his only reply was a lust filled moan.

Harry made his way, painfully slow in Jacks opinion, down his chest and slipped himself from Jacks lap and knelt on the floor, his moth leaving a trail on red marks and wet kisses as he descended.

Once he'd reached his destination, Harry smirked up at Jack, who could only stare at the boy below him, wondering if he was about to do what he thought. As if knowing Jacks question, Harry answered it by pulling his boxers down to reveal Jacks obvious arousal. Without hesitation, Harry took hold of Jack and slowly took it into his mouth, circling his tongue around the head.

Jack sat there, shocked for a few seconds before his brain rebooted and he felt the immense pleasure of Harry sucking on the tip. His hands automatically went Harry's hair and he entwined his fingers through the brown locks. "Oh fuck." Jack breathed, his eyes closing slightly as the pleasure took over his body. He so desperately wanted to move his hips so Harry would take more of him into his mouth but refrained in case of chocking him.

Harry began to take more into his mouth, bobbing up and down the further he went. His tongue gliding along the underside of Jacks length, causing Jack to moan, groan and swear often. Harry enjoyed reducing Jack to a trembling, pleading mess and he found it such a turn on being in control of his white haired friend. Harry hummed slightly, seeing if the vibration would get a reaction and he wasn't disappointed. Jack gripped his hair tighter after he let out a few more humms. If Harry could've grinned, he would have.

Just as Harry was about to attempt deep thrusting Jack, the older male placed a hand beneath his chin and pulled his head up, forcing Harry to let his length pop out of his mouth. "Why did you stop me?" He asked, confused.

"As much as I'd love for you to carry on and give me probably the best orgasm I've ever had," Jack breathed trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. "This has all gone very quick and I had to stop it before either of us regretted it." He gave Harry a soft smile and pulled up his boxers.

Harry sighed. "You're right, it did get very heated, very quickly, but I wouldn't have regretted it." He confessed.

"Remember what happened the last time you got carried away?" Jack laughed.

"Yes, but this was different. One it wouldn't have been a one night stand and two neither of us could've become pregnant if it had gone all the way."

"I agree, but I think we should take this slow, we've just started getting back to normal, I don't want to ruin any of it." Jack brushed his hand across Harry's forehead, sweeping his fringe out of his eyes.

"Okay, we'll go slow." Harry smiled at him. He leaned into Jack and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, then pulled away and searching for his clothes across the living room.

* * *

**A/N's: So, that all became steamy rather quickly. No idea where that came from xD I hope you all enjoy this and I hope I've written to your liking! Let me know if you think it's crap, I welcome criticism :)**

**Review Replies - **

**faisyah865 - **Yes, it shall take time, one chapter to be precise xD They are indeed the twins, no Kayleigh does not die in child birth, yep Jack used a surrogate, so you're about 66.666666% correct :D

**1stPrelude - **Now I'm on chapter 16! It's crazy! They both made a move :D I hope that made you happy, I know you've been dying for them to get together for a good few chapters now, so here you are :) Jack doesn't accidentally knock someone up, honest :)

**VDlovesbooks - **They are perfect for each other and it's about time they realised it! And realise they do in this chapter :) Lilly's got more light blonde that white like Jacks, she takes the blonde colour from her biological mother.


	17. Chapter 17 - Taking it slow

**WARNING! NSFW! Fluff and smut a head. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 17 – Taking it slow.**

* * *

The sun was beating down upon Roath Park, coating the green fields and lake in hot ray's of sunshine. Children were running around, playing tag or kicking footballs to each other, enjoying the mid Saturday afternoon with their friends and families. Ducks made delighted sounds as passers by threw them pieces of bread to feed on and dogs barked and wagged their tails happily as their owners tossed frisbee's and tennis balls for them to chase. The atmosphere was abuzz in the park and everyone's moods were of joy and happiness.

Jack sat at a picnic table not too far from the huge lake that was located in the middle of the park. His attention was currently focused upon feeding his one year old niece a yoghourt, without getting it all down her light pink flowery summer dress.

"Here comes the choo-choo train." He cooed at Becky, as he brought the plastic spoon closer to her open, expecting mouth. She squealed in delight at the anticipation. He successfully got the strawberry desert into the little girls mouth and grinned as her facial expression changed to pure joy as she consumed the sweetness.

"Want some more?" She nodded enthusiastically and opened her mouth once more. Jack spooned up the remainder of the yoghourt onto the spoon and imitated an aeroplane for a change. He placed the empty tube into a plastic carrier bag, along with the spoon. "All gone." He smiled at her. She giggled as he cleaned her mouth and hands, wanting to get rid of the mess before she decided to wipe any of it on herself or him for that matter.

"You're truly great with kids, you know that?" Alisha spoke up as she took her gaze away from the book she was reading.

"Only the ones I can hand back at the end of the day." He laughed. He turned his attention back to Becky and tickled the little girls stomach, earning him a high pitched scream.

Alisha placed her book onto the table and saved her page with her bookmark. She removed her reading glasses and observed Jack playing with his niece. "You'll have to get used to having kids around more often, what with the twins only being three months away." She smirked.

Jack lifted his head up and stared at her for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"You can't expect Harry to not have the twins at his flat just because you're there."

"Why- why would I be at his flat?" He stuttered slightly, dreaded the next words to come out of his best friends mouth.

"I know about you two. Actually, we all do."

"What about us two? There's nothing to know." Jack defended himself, poorly.

Alisha rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Jack? Let's not play stupid buggers here."

"Hey, watch your language around my niece." Jack frowned and covered Becky's ears.

"Oh please, she hears much worse from her father. Your not so secret relationship with Harry, that's what I'm on about." She huffed.

Jack's eyes darted anywhere but her face, afraid that she'd see right through his act of obliviousness.

"Jack, you can barely keep your eyes off each other when you're in the same room and I've seen the groping when you thought no one was looking."

"In my defence, we're taking it slow and didn't want to tell anyone, yet." He sighed.

"Well, what a piss poor job you're both doing." She snorted.

"Language." Jack warned her but she just waved her hand, batting away his warning.

"We all know, it's no secret, so there's no point failing for sneak around anymore." She simply replied and turned her gaze back to her book.

Jack was about to reply to her but was directed by Becky trying her hardest to climb from his lap. "Jay, play." The little girl shouted as she tried to wriggle out of her uncles grasp.

"You want to play?" His eyes followed the direction she was pointing in and he saw she wanted to join in with the older kids kicking around a football. "You're too young to play with the big kids yet, squirt." The little girl frowned up at him, not taking his answer kindly. "Say, how's about we go on the Swan boats?" He tried to reason with her.

Becky sat there, contemplating the deal and finally nodded.

"Care to join us?" He asked Alisha.

"Okay." She smiled, standing up from her seat and packed away her things.

They made their way over to the dock and paid the girl for half an hour on the boats. Jack took his seat at the pedals and Alisha held Becky out to him, he took hold of his niece and sat her on his lap. "Will you help me pedal the boat?" He whispered in the girls ear, earning him a giggle and a few claps. He took that as a yes. Alisha sat herself down next to them and fastened her beats across her waist.

"Pedal away, captain." She smirked at Jack.

He began to pedal the boat, not realising just how hard it was to actually get the thing moving, but once he'd gained a momentum, it became much easier.

Becky squealed, giggled and pointed as the circled the lake. She found everything and anything interesting, even the lily pads in the water. Her shear amusement with it all made Jack smile, and laugh and think how amazing it was for simple things to cause such a reaction from the one year old.

"Not a care in the world." Alisha said, as she gazed at the little girl in Jack's arms.

Jack snorted. "She won't have to worry about a single thing until she's a teenager."

"Remember those care free days, Jack? Not having to worry about tomorrow or the consequences some of your actions from the day before would have. Can we be twelve again?" She laughed and shook her head, clearly thinking about a simpler time.

"I'd gladly go back to those times, just so I can make all of my wrongs right." He sighed.

"Everything happens for a reason. I believe you and Harry will be stronger, what with everything you two went through. There's no point dwelling on the what if's of the past, use all of your energy and focus on living in today." She glanced at some of the people walking across the path as she spoke and didn't notice the shocked expression on Jack's face.

"I didn't know you were so wise, Lish. That was some deep stuff."

"I can be wise when I want to be." She looked at Jack and smiled.

"You are the smarter twin after all." He sniggered.

Just then, Jack's phone started to buzz in his pocket.

"Lish, can you get my phone out? Someone's messaged me." He leaned slightly to the right, making it easier for her to pull the device out.

She unlocked the phone and read the message, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"What?" Jack almost shouted, automatically thinking of the worst due to her reaction.

"Harry is one filthy, dirty minded guy." She laughed, holding her stomach trying to ease the pain from laughing too much.

Jack frowned at her and snatched his phone from her hands as she continued her laughing fit. He scanned the message and a deep red blush formed on his cheeks. "You weren't meant to see that."

Alisha tried to regain her composure, but failed miserably. So, she tried to answer through her outbursts. "Whatever you say, 'big boy'." She'd snorted loudly after repeating Harry's words.

"Yes, hilarious." He frowned.

"Okay, I'm sorry, that was childish." She cleared her throat, but her shoulders shook slightly, giving away the fact she was holding in her laughter. "You best finish pedalling, so you can bend him over the kitchen counter."

Jack glared at her. "Please repeat that louder, I don't think the old couple sitting thirty feet away quite heard you."

Alisha quickly took Jack's phone back from his grasp and typed a reply to Harry.

"Oh my god, what have you said?" Jack groaned as he heard the sent tone.

"Nothing."

Suddenly, his phone began to ring and before Jack could grab it back from Alisha, she pressed the answer button and immediately started laughing in hysterics again.

"I'm sorry 'big boy' is unable to answer right now." Jack could hear Harry's voice on the other end of the call, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Oh, don't worry, he's pedalling at the speed of light in anticipation of bending you over the counter." She replied, still taking deep breaths in the middle of laughing.

"Give me the phone." Jack snarled at her. But she batted his hand away from her face.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he'd also like to screw you on the sofa and scream your name as he empties his load inside of you." She held her nose to stop herself from snorting uncontrollably.

"Okay, enough." Jack frowned. He took the phone off her. "I am so sorry about my lunatic friend." Jack apologised.

"I thought something was up from the reply I received." Harry spoke from the other end.

"Oh god, what did she say?" He glared over at Alisha, who was clutching her sides.

"That you wanted to cum all over my face and chest and lick it all up."

Jack turned to Alisha, who had calmed down slightly. "I swear to god, Lish, I'm going to push you out of this boat." He threatened.

"So, I'm guessing she knows about us." He heard Harry say.

"Apparently, they all do."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Does Kay know?"

"I'm guessing she does." Jack sighed.

"Maybe that's why she's being a little funny with me."

"What do you mean, being funny with you?" At hearing this, Alisha stopped laughing and pressed her ear to listen to Harry's reply.

"The last week or so, she's been a little distant, not really saying much and not telling me when she's received scan or ante natal appointments." He sighed.

Alisha looked at Jack, worried. Kayleigh hadn't seemed phased by the knowledge of Harry and Jack being together, she hadn't voiced anything to Alisha nor shown any signs of it bothering her.

"Lish hasn't noticed anything with her, maybe it's not about us." Jack tried reasoning with him.

"Maybe, I just get this feeling that's she's avoiding me."

"Shall we talk to her?" Jack asked him.

"She's staying with her mother over the weekend, we could ask her when she comes back on Monday." He didn't really sound convinced that Kayleigh's unusual behaviour didn't have anything to do with their not so secret get together's.

"Then we'll talk to her on Monday. Listen, I've got to go. I have to pedal this boat back. Do you want me to pop over once I've taken Becky to my mum's house?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then." Harry sounded a little more upbeat as they ended their call.

"You don't think Kay's angry with Harry because he's with me, do you?" Jack asked turning to Alisha.

She shrugged. "She hasn't said anything. But, in all fairness, I wouldn't be over the moon if the father of my baby, or babies in her case, was fooling around with another man. It would make me feel so tiny and pathetic." Alisha gave him an apologetic look.

"You're right. We should've told her." Jack hung his head.

"It's not your fault, or Harry's really. He told her months ago that he didn't like her like that, but I think she hoped that he may change his mind at some point." She said.

Jack continued to pedal the boat back to the dock in silence, not knowing what to say. He felt awful for Kayleigh and he blamed himself for the pain they'd clearly caused her.

Alisha climbed out of the boat and took Becky out of Jack's arms so he could safely climb out himself. On the return journey to the docks, Becky had fallen asleep and even with the passing between the two, she didn't stir from her slumber once.

Jack and Alisha parted ways as they walked back to their own cars and Jack drove back to his mums house, with Becky safely secured in her car seat.

After he'd dropped his niece off with his mum and stayed for a quick chat and a coffee. He made his way to Harry's flat, which was only a short drive away.

* * *

Harry had moved into the two bed roomed flat a month ago, wanting to have his own place before the twins arrived. He'd finally told his parents about Kayleigh's pregnancy a week before he'd moved. His mother took it fairly well, it did upset her for a bit, but she soon became excited at the idea of being a grandmother. His father on the other hand took a lot longer to come around. He ignored Harry for three weeks and refused to accept that his 18 year old son was going to be a father. He'd been angry, he'd sworn at Harry, told him to leave that instant and refused to say a word to him after slamming the front door in his face. In the week of his father making him leave and moving into his flat, he stayed with Jack, in Jack's mothers house. Jenny had welcomed Harry with open arms and had assured him that his father would come around eventually. She was right, Harry's father phoned him two weeks after he'd settled into his new place and apologised for the way he'd acted towards his son. Harry immediately forgave him and they'd met up and awkwardly hugged it out. His father was now quite excited for the arrival of the twins and had helped his wife turn their spare room into a nursery for their future grandchildren.

Jack let himself into the block of flats and climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. He unlocked flat 4B and made his way down the hall, which opened up into a fairly big living room. There was a large sofa situated against the furtherest wall and two arm chairs placed either side of it. The small kitchen lead off to the right of the room and the bathroom was to the left. It was a fair size flat for the price Harry paid each week, of course with the help of his parents.

"Hello?" Jack called out.

"In the kitchen." Harry called back.

Jack made his way over to the doorway that lead into the small room. "Making coffee, I see." Jack grinned.

"I knew if I hadn't, I'd be in trouble."

"I thought you enjoyed a little spanking." Jack winked at him.

"Only when I'm in the mood." He replied.

"Are you not in the mood?" Jack whispered as he nuzzled his face into Harry's neck, planting kisses along the curve.

"Not right now." He pushed Jack away from his neck.

"What about all that big boy and wanting to be bent over the counter stuff?" Jack huffed.

"That was before I knew why Kay's been avoiding me." Harry frowned.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, not quite knowing what to say. "You made it clear to her before, Hic. She knew there'd never be a you and her." He sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking she never thought there'd be a you and me."

"That's not our fault. We should've told her, that's where we're at fault." Jack said.

"We should've, but we didn't." Harry rubbed his face with his palm and handed Jack a mug.

"She can't blame us for wanting to see how it went before announcing it." Jack shrugged.'

"No, I know. But for her to find out the way she did, it couldn't have been nice for her." Harry mumbled.

Jack put his mug down behind him and cupped Harry's face in his hands. "You're beating yourself up about this, stop. You can't please everyone."

He stared at Jack before replying. "I know I can't please everyone, but I don't want in intentionally piss off the mother of my kids."

"My father does it all the time." Jack snorted.

"That's different. He cheated on Jenny, that's bound to piss her off. I should've told her when we started things."

"To be honest, Hic, what could we say? It's not like we've even talked about being in a relationship, we're just seeing how things go. There's not much to declare." He chuckled, which made Harry roll his eyes, but he let out a little chuckle too.

"You're right, we've clearly failed at sneaking around these passed few weeks and we haven't even talked about it, we've just wordlessly made out and screwed every time we've been alone together." Harry laughed.

"I blame the week you spent at my mums." Jack grinned.

"I blame you for being irresistible during that week."

"What can I say? I'm just too good looking for my own good." He gave Harry a wicked smile as he inched closer to his face.

"You're very big headed, you know that right?" Harry cocked his eyebrow.

"You're the one calling me big boy." A low growl emitted from Jack's throat.

"I'm only telling the truth." Harry whispered as he moved within an inch of Jack's face.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments and then they both closed the small gap between them, their lips crashing together in a lust filled, passionate kiss.

Harry's hands instantly went to Jack's behind, groping and caressing his cheeks through his jeans. Jack had his hands firmly tangled in Harry's brown hair, pulling and tugging at the locks. Both of them breathed heavily through their noses, as they weren't planning on breaking their heated kiss any time soon.

Jack pushed Harry backwards until he came into contact with the kitchen counter, a small whimper leaving Harry's throat as the draw handle dug into his lower back.

Harry's hands made their way up under the hem of Jack's t-shirt, feeling the muscles ripple as he arched and stretched his back slightly. Harry dug his finger nails and dragged them across Jack's skin, earning a deep moan from the older male.

They had both become aware of the others growing erection and started to grind against each other, slowly at first but picking up the speed as their need for one another grew. Harry's hand travelled around to Jack's erection and started to rub the bulge as well.

Jack pulled back and stared at Harry, who's eyes had turned a darker green as the need and lust over took him. Jack attached his mouth to Harry's neck and started biting and sucking on the delicate skin. It drove him to suck harder as loud moans left the brunettes mouth, he felt pure delight being able to cause such sounds to pour from the younger male.

"Take that shirt off before I rip it off." Harry growled in Jack's ear. Jack complied with the demand because it was one of his favourites t-shirts and he'd hate it if it fell victim to Harry like his last few tops.

Harry took full advantage of Jack now being topless and aimed directly for one of his nipples, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the raised nub. Jack threw his head back and hummed at the feeling of Harry's mouth and tongue on the sensitive nipple and the continued grinding on his fully hard erection. He entwined his fingers in Harry's hair, keeping his head firmly in place, relishing in the bliss Harry was making him feel.

Harry soon trailed back up Jack's chest, licking and sucking as he went and finally found his way back to Jack's lips to continue their bruising kiss. Jack tugged at Harry's shirt, tired of being the only one topless of the two, they momentarily broke contact while he pulled the shirt over Harry's head, but instead of going back to the kiss, Jack decided to repay the favour and began playing with Harry's nipples.

"Fuck this foreplay shit." Harry breathed and pushed Jack back by his shoulders and proceeded to unzip Jack's jeans, which fell to the floor immediately followed by the older males boxers.

"There's that animalistic characteristic again." Jack moaned out as Harry took hold of his erection and ran this hand up and down slowly.

"I thought you liked it." Harry whispered and nipped his ear lobe, before pulling away to see Jack's face as he pumped his hard length. Jack's eyes were half lidded and his mouth formed an 'O' shape as he moaned out incoherent things.

Harry pulled his hand away, earning a whimper from Jack as he stopped. "Why'd you stop?" He panted.

"Why should you get all the fun?" Harry cocked his eyebrow while undoing his own jeans. Jack helped to pull the garments from Harry's hips and slowly pulled his boxers down his legs. He stepped out of his own jeans and pulled Harry into the living room, leaving their clothes strewn across the kitchen counters and floor.

Jack pecked Harry's lips as they stood in the middle of the room, he no longer felt to need to be rough and take Harry there and then. He wanted it to be slow for a change and he wanted to savour the moment.

He pressed his lips to Harry's once again and started to kiss him passionately, but this time without the hunger. He ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, licking his lip ring before entering his mouth. Harry seemed to catch on that Jack wanted to take this slow and he started to feel butterflies in his stomach during their slow, passion filled kiss.

A low moan rose through Jack's throat as Harry caressed his bum with both hands, the contact sending shivers up his spine.

Jack pulled away slightly and stared into Harry's eyes. "Hic, I want you," He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"I want you too." Harry breathed and leaned forward, only to be stopped by Jack pushing against his chest.

He shook his head. "No, I, uh, I want you to… Make love to me." He whispered, looking away from Harry, afraid he may laugh at him.

Harry pulled Jack's face toward him and looked deeply into his crystal blue eyes. "I thought you'd never ask." He gave Jack a genuine smile. He captured his lips in a tender loving kiss, his hands lay on Jack's hips as Jack wrapped his arms around his neck, deepened their kiss.

Harry took Jack's hand and led him to his bedroom and to his bed, where Jack laid himself down, as Harry grabbed what he needed from his bedside table. He took his place between Jack's legs and continued to devour his hips.

They began to slowly grind against each other again, Jack jerking his hips up to meet Harry's downward thrusts. Both were moaning into each other's mouths, their hands roaming everywhere and anywhere they could reach. They were both lost in each other, relishing the feelings each touch gave them.

Harry broke the kiss and took hold of the tube of lube he'd placed on the bed. He coated his fingers in the liquid while Jack reached for a pillow to put under his hips to raise them for easier access. Harry returned to Jack's neck, while his fingers rubbed against Jack's entrance, drawing gasps and groans from the make beneath him. Once satisfied that he'd coated Jack's outer ring enough, he inserted a finger, causing Jack to inhaled deeply but he soon took pleasure in it being there. Seeing Jack had relaxed, he entered another, slowly pulling both in and out and parting them to stretch Jack.

Jack arched his back off the bed, causing Harry's fingers to go deeper and scrape across his very sensitive area.

"There!" Jack all but screamed, which caused Harry to smirk. He then inserted a third finger, but Jack barely noticed because Harry kept hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

Jack whined as Harry removed his fingers and wiped them in the sheets. He ripped open the condom packet, not once breaking eye contact with the panting male below.

Once the condom was in place and he'd squirted on extra lube, Harry took hold of his erection and slowly entered Jack. He stilled for a moment, waiting for Jack to adjust to the size difference.

After a few moments, Jack have a small nod and Harry pushed in further, stopping now and again to make sure Jack wasn't in too much discomfort. When he'd pushed himself all the way to the base, he pulled out just as slowly, causing multiple moans from Jack.

Harry started a steady rhythm, his gaze never once leaving Jack's, he wanted to see his reactions and expressions as he made love to him. Harry grunted as Jack wrapped his legs around his waist, resulting in Harry being able to go deeper within him, but it also made his thrusts a little harder due to the added weight on his lower back. He removed his hands from Jack's hips and placed them either side of his arms, making it easier to thrust in and out.

He started to roll his hips after every other thrust, adamant to find Jack's bundle of nerves again, wanting to hear Jack's wonderful, deep moans once more. It didn't take long before Jack's eyes shot open and a line of swear words left his lips and Harry realised he'd found his goal.

"Oh fuck, Hic. Fuck me right there." Jack frowned loudly and ran his fingers down Harry's back, probably leaving scratches and nail marks.

"I thought you wanted me to make love to you." Harry purred in Jack's ear as he thrust into him.

"Fuck love making." Jack arched his back as Harry hit his spot again. "Fuck me, hard, now." Jack growled.

"Fuck, and you call me animalistic." Harry groaned out as he thrust harder.

"Stop fucking talking, and fuck me." Jack yelled, lifting his hips up to meet Harry's thrusts, his sweet spot being hit every time.

Sweat began to pour from Harry's forehead as he pounded into Jack harder every time, hearing Jack's cries of pure bliss drove him to keep this pace.

"Nngh, Hic, fuck." Jack cried out, feeling that all too familiar knotting feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I best not… Be able to… Ah! Shit! Sit down for, fuck, a week after this." Jack panted between Harry's hard and fast thrusts. Harry just smirked, accepting Jack's challenge. He continued to pound into Jack as hard as he was able to. Jack bit down on to his knuckles to stop the screams that were being released as Harry kept hitting that oh so wonderful spot.

"That hard enough for you?" Harry panted, his brow creasing. Jack could only give a small nod as his back arched once again.

"Shit, Jack, I'm close." Harry moaned. He took ahold of Jack's erection and pumped it, wanting Jack to reach his climax first.

"Hic! Shit, fuck." Jack cried as he reached his peak, his load spilling onto Harry's hand and his own chest. Jack tightened around Harry, causing him to shudder and release inside of him.

Harry collapsed on to Jack's sticky chest, panting heavily. He closed his eyes as he tried to regain his breath. He felt the rapid raise and fall of Jack's chest and the pounding beat of his heart. He smiled slightly, knowing that he'd caused Jack's heart to race like that.

"Fuck me." Jack breathed.

"I just did." Harry laughed and pulled out of him. He pulled the condom off and threw it in the bin and laid himself next to a still panting Jack.

"I haven't even got the energy to give you a come back." He breathed.

Harry stared at Jack, he could stay like this forever, never wanting to leave his side. He could never grow tired of seeing the white haired male post orgasm, knowing he'd caused him to feel such euphoria.

"I love you." Harry slapped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late. The words had slipped out before his brain had time to register they were even there.

Jack turned to face him, eyes wide, not quite believing what he'd heard. Harry covered his face, too embarrassed to see how Jack was reacting to what he'd said. He just groaned into his hands, wishing the bed would just swallow him up there and then.

"You what?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Nothing, I said nothing." Came Harry's muffled answer.

Jack pulled his hands away from his face and looked into Harry's forest green eyes. "Bullshit, Hic."

Harry groaned again, this time burying his face in the duvet covers. "Just forget what you heard."

"How can I forget that? You told me you love me, that's huge, Hic."

"No, it's not. Just forget it." Harry was afraid he'd blown it. They weren't even in a proper relationship. Even though Jack had asked him to make love to him earlier, it did not mean actual love.

"Hic, look at me." Jack asked, but the brunette shook his head. "Please." Jack pleaded with him. Harry slowly turned to look at him and instead of seeing disgust or anger as he'd expected, Jack's expression was soft.

"What?" Harry's voice cracked, great, now he was welling up.

"I love you too." Jack grinned.

* * *

**A/N's: Longest chapter to date! Well, that all unfolded rather unexpectedly, I must say. Is it a tad bit warm in here? *fans self* **

**Smut, fluff, Frostcup EVERYWHERE! I'm pretty sure this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for :D I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you thought of it while I go for a lay down xD**

**Review replies - **

**faisyah865 - **Well, I hope you've still got that grin going on ;) You thought last chapter was a good show xD I'm not revealing any more about the unknown whereabouts of Kay, that is for a later chapter. As for now, enough the smut :D

**1stPrelude - **I'd never make fun of the voice actor of Hiccup ;), he's totally awesome and I don't mind his nasally voice, it makes him unique. But it's nothing compared to Chris Pines voice *swoons* oh that voice! I don't actually hear their actual voices while reading stories. It may work, don't quote me. I've seen people try it, so I threw it in. I, personally, have no experience with pregnancy. No more sexual tension! Yay! No, Jack just happened to cup Hiccup's prelude xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Five weeks.**

* * *

"Oh my god, Hic. Look at this cot, it's so adorable." Kayleigh gushed as she ran her fingers across the bar of a large white cot. A few of them were currently shopping in Mothercare for the arrival of Kayleigh and Harry's twins, which was only a matter of five weeks away. Kayleigh had instantly fallen in love with every cot they had in the store and wanted to buy them all. The one she'd had her heart set upon at this very moment was a white wooden one, which was specifically made for twins. It had a pattern of swirls and flowers at the head of the bed and they crept down the side bars, leading towards the bottom, which formed a butterfly at the end.

"Kay, the last fifteen have been adorable, according you to." Harry chuckled. He honestly didn't see a difference between any of them, apart from the hefty prices that came with them. "The babies will be too small for a cot when they're born, maybe we should look at some Moses baskets for now?"

Kayleigh turned to him, her face looked as if he'd just denied her the most adorable puppy in the world. "Harold Jordan Haddock, our twins will not have just a simple crappy basket when they are born. They will have a luxury cot." She said sternly to him and turned on her heel, trying her best to walk away but due to her very large baby bump, she only managed a slight waddle.

"Oh shit, she used your full name. Shall I start planning your funeral?" Astrid giggled from behind Harry.

"I don't get it. They specifically say for babies three months plus. That's all I was pointing out." He shrugged.

"It's the pregnancy hormones, don't beat yourself up about it." She smiled and dragged him to the clothes. "So, I was thinking they'd look totally amazing in these." Astrid grabbed an item of clothing and shoved it in Harry's face. He pulled it back so he was able to look at the clothing properly.

"My auntie is better than yours." He read the writing on the front. "You're technically not going to be their auntie."

"You know, you should really think about what you're going to say before speaking to girls." She feigned offence.

"Ah come on, Astrid. I was only joking." He smiled at her.

"You better be. But seriously, I'm getting two of these." She grinned and picked up two of the baby grows in the new born size.

"I'd piss myself if both of them were boys." He called to her as she walked alway, looking at the rest of the clothing.

"Hic, come here." A voice called from a few isles away. Harry sighed but proceeded to seek out the person who'd called him.

He walked down the you isle, looking at the various figures and plush's he passed. Suddenly, a soft toy was thrust in his face. "People need to stop trying to knock me out with things." Harry complained.

"Sorry, I got so excited." Jack laughed and removed the toy. "It's a dragon, I thought you might want to get one seen as you like them yourself." Jack smiled up at him.

"I'm sure Kay would be thrilled if I tried to enforce my liking of the mythical creatures upon our daughters." He commented.

Jack shrugged. "So? They're your kids too. What harm could a dragon you do? At least you'd be willing to play with a kids toy then and it's a cute dragon." Jack looked the plush over, it was jet black in colour, with green eyes not unlike Harry's, one of its tail fins were red and it was very soft to touch. "Very baby friendly."

"I suppose one dragon won't hurt." Harry took it from Jack's hold and placed a kiss upon his head. "Thanks for spotting it."

"Maybe I'll get you one for your birthday." Jack teased.

Soon, all four of them met up at the stores check out with all manner of purchases. Kayleigh mainly had item leaflets for the larger products that would have to be delivered. "I decided on the third cot I looked at, a double milk bottle set, some of those ceiling dangly things, baby baths and I thought about what you said with the Moses baskets and I've chosen two because they're too small for both to fit in." She smiled up at Harry as they waited in line.

"They can move into the cot when they're a little bigger." Harry pointed out.

"There's no need for anyone to buy clothes." Astrid chimed in, showing off her basket full of clothes. "These twins will be the best dressed babies in the country." She grinned.

"I stick by with what I said earlier, I will piss myself if they're boys." Harry laughed.

"Don't say that, I've bought all pink." Kayleigh whined. "I will personally blame you if I have two boys."

"I'm just saying. Jenny told me the other day that the doctors told her Jack was a girl." Harry held his hands up in defence.

"Well, they weren't wrong." Astrid snorted.

"Hey, I'm all man, right Hic?" Jack looked to Harry for backup but the younger male just blushed deeply and awkwardly cleared his throat. Astrid and Kayleigh just burst out laughing at Harry's embarrassment. "I hope at least one comes out a boy after that." Jack huffed and walked towards the women at the check out who'd called for the next customer.

The four of them paid for their purchases and proceeded to leave the store.

"I hope everything arrives before the babies come." Kayleigh frowned. "Where will they sleep if the Moses baskets don't?"

"In my arms." Harry blurted out.

The others stopped walking and looked at him.

"That was cute, Hic." Jack winked at him.

"Oh my god, are you being serious? That's more adorable than any of those cots." Kayleigh gushed and her eyes filled with tears.

"Look, you've made the pregnant woman cry." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Kay." Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"I can't help it, the hormones, they're really kicking in these days." She laughed slightly, wiping some of the fallen tears from her cheeks.

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?" Harry complained to Jack for what must've been the fifteenth time that evening.

Jack was due to move back to Birmingham for another five week placement in the hospital and Harry didn't like it one bit.

"Sadly, yes." He sighed. "You know I don't want to, but I have to or I'll never graduate. On the plus side, after this I'll have two months off and then I'll be placed in Cardiff." He smiled at Harry.

"But what if the twins arrive while you're gone?"

"I'll be back in a heart beat, promise." Jack nuzzled his face into Harry's hair and placed a quick kiss there before getting off the sofa. "I need to go, Hic." He said in a sad tone.

"Fine. Text me when you get there, please." He gave the older male a weak smile as he followed him to the door of his flat.

"I will. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone." Jack chuckled.

"Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi." [I love you.] Harry placed his hands either side of Jack's face and captured his lips with his own. He purposely deepened the kiss, not wanting it to ever end or for Jack to leave. Five weeks without the other seemed like an endless torture for the two of them. Jack would've asked Harry to come with him, but with Kayleigh only being a matter of weeks away from giving birth, he thought it would be best for Harry to stay, so he never asked.

"I love you too." Jack breathed out as he pulled away from the passionate embrace. It took all of his will power not to stay there, in the hall way with Harry, but he had the journey to make up to Birmingham and he'd be working the following day.

Without any more words spoken, Jack walked out of the flat and down the flight of stairs, not looking back in case he changed his mind.

Harry shut his front door and slowly made his way back into the living room, the flat instantly becoming lonely without his snowy white haired boyfriend there. He let out a deep sigh as he sunk down onto the sofa. Jack had been gone seconds and he already didn't know what to do with himself.

Suddenly, his phone started to buzz. He picked it up from the coffee table and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" He greeted the caller.

"Stop sulking, he's not going away for forever." Astrid's voice came floating down the line.

"I'll sulk if I want to."

"Come out tonight? Take your mind off it." She asked.

"No. I'm going to sit here and order pizza." Harry replied firmly. He was in no mood to go out tonight, or any other night that Jack was away for.

"Fine, we'll come over." Harry could almost feel Astrid smirking from the other end of the call.

Harry hung up and tossed his phone beside him on the sofa. Maybe he'd pretend he wasn't in when they arrived, but he quickly remembered Astrid had a key to his flat. He drummed his fingers against one of the cushions as he attempted to think up ways to get out of having company, but all thoughts seemed to fail miserably, so he just laid his head against the back of the sofa and awaited their arrival.

* * *

Dead on twenty minutes later, Harry heard a key entering the lock of his front door and the sound of multiple voices drifting into his flat as it opened. He lifted his head from the sofa just as Astrid came around the corner, followed by Alisha, Theon and Kayleigh.

"Cheer up, Hic. He won't be gone for long." Theon laughed as he placed himself in the arm chair which was situated to the left of the sofa Harry was currently occupying.

"I can't deal with you moping all over again." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I don't mope." Harry moaned.

"Okay, moaning then."

Harry grabbed a cushion by the side of him and threw it at her, successfully hitting her face before she could react.

"Throwing pillows at girls, tough man." Theon snorted, swinging his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Make yourself at home." Harry directed at him sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry, I plan on doing just that." He grinned.

"Come on, Har. We've brought pizza." Kayleigh chimed in.

This announcement seemed to improve Harry's mood slightly and he caught the smell of the freshly cooked pizza's emitting from their boxes.

"You're slightly forgiven then." He mumbled, opening a box and taking two slices from it.

The five of them ate their food, with the occasional word spoken now and again, but all of them were a little too hungry to really start much of a conversation until they'd all polished off every last slice.

"So, Hic. How's the nursery coming along?" Alisha asked as she wiped her mouth, making sure there wasn't any pizza sauce left around her lips.

"Nursery?" Kayleigh asked, looking at Harry with a confused expression.

"Oh yeah, I decided to convert the second bedroom here into a nursery. I've almost finished decorating it." He grinned from ear to ear. "Do you want to see it?"

Kayleigh nodded and slowly tried to stand up, struggling slightly due to her very large baby bump. Harry held out his hand to steady her, as she finally managed to straighten her legs. "I honestly can't wait for these twins to be born. I haven't seen my feet in about three months and Lish has had to help me put my shoes on." She complained.

Harry made his way to the second bedroom in the flat, with Kayleigh and the others following closely behind. He opened the door and switched the light on to illuminate the small room so they were able to see everything properly.

The walls were painted in a pale yellow, each had different patterns and shapes on them, from flowers to butterflies, swirls to hearts. In the four corners where various different pieces of furniture and a few boxes. A small white wardrobe stood at the furthest left corner, which was decorated with similar butterflies that were spread across one of the walls. Another corner was occupied with a matching chest of draws, with a night light standing on the surface. The upper right corner was home to a fairly large toy box, which had various cuddly toys poking out from the top. Placed in the corner behind the door were a few unpacked boxes that contained feeding bottles, a baby bath and other necessities that babies required and finally, standing proudly in the middle of the room was a large white wooden cot, the bedding was a similar shade of yellow to the walls and had teddy bears on the sheets, a few stuffed toys, including the black dragon Harry had purchased earlier that day, were placed inside of the cot. It was one of the cots Kayleigh had fallen in love with the day previous at the store.

Harry heard a gasp from behind him, and turned to see Kayleigh standing there with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide, taking in the sight before her. "This… This is just… Oh my god." She whispered. She couldn't quite find the words to describe the amazing sights as she took them in. She was filled with the overwhelming feelings of joy, happiness, amazement and gratefulness. She grabbed hold of Harry and hugged him the best she could, trying to manoeuvre herself so the bump didn't get in the way. "This is absolutely amazing. You did all of this?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Most of it, Jack helped when he had time." He smiled down at her as she pulled away.

"Jack helped?" She asked in disbelief. Kayleigh couldn't quite believe just how helpful Jack was being, considering she was carrying his boyfriends babies. She never expected him to be as generous as he had been, but was very thankful that he'd done so much to help them both.

Harry nodded. "He helped paint the walls, he did the swirls and I believe he slipped in a few snowflakes in some of the corners by the ceiling." Harry chuckled.

"This is one hell of a nursery." Alisha gushed, stepping passed Harry and Kayleigh to get a better look at everything. She opened the wardrobe and saw it filled with all manor of clothing.

"All of the clothes in there were chosen and paid for by Astrid." Harry said to Alisha.

"Well, I want my niece's to be the best dressed babies out there." Astrid smirked.

"These babies have everything, and they're not even born yet." Theon pointed out as he rummaged through the toy box.

"They're not far off." Alisha commented while she flicked through the clothes.

"I thought it would be better to have everything done and bought well before they came. I didn't like the idea of shopping for everything the day before they're due, I may just have had a mental breakdown." Harry laughed.

"Five weeks." Kayleigh said to no one in particular and smoothed her hand over her large bump.

"Feels like only yesterday you were at it like rabbits." Theon smirked at them.

Harry rolled his eyes at him and decided not to dignify that with an answer.

After looking at everything properly, they all made their way back into the living room and took up their previous seats.

"Do you think Jack's got to Birmingham yet?" Alisha asked Harry, who shrugged and took his phone out of his pocket to check from any messages or missed calls.

"I think I've had a message from him." Harry opened up the message and it was indeed from Jack.

_Got here okay, what are you up to? J x_

_Good, the guys are over, they brought pizza :) H x_

_Are you serious? :( why didn't they do that before I left? J x_

_Because they love me ;) I showed them the babies room, they all love it, especially Kay. H x_

_Ha ha. Great. I'm knackered, off to bed. Text you tomorrow. Night. J x_

_Night. H x_

"Yeah, he's there okay." Harry smiled.

"Have you thought up a name for the second baby?" Astrid asked.

"We can't agree on one. Hic wants Lilly but I want Victoria." Kayleigh frowned.

"Oh, I love the name Lilly." Alisha gushed. "It's such a pretty name."

Kayleigh looked as if she was contemplating something for a few moments, then turned to Harry. "A lot of people seem to be favouring Lilly over Victoria. Maybe we should name her Lilly." She smiled at him.

"Are you serious?" Harry cocked his eyebrow at her and she nodded.

"Elizabeth Louise and Lilly Jordan Lewis-Haddock." Kayleigh announced and placed her hands over her stomach.

Harry looked at her, wide eyed, not quite believing what he'd heard. "Wait, you're giving them my surname?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You're their father, and Lilly will have your middle name too."

"I'll piss myself if one is a boy." Theon chipped in.

"Oh my god, why does everyone keep saying that?" Kayleigh half laughed but half yelled in frustration.

**~PRESENT DAY~**

Jack and Theon high fived each other.

"It's like we know." Theon laughed.

"It really is." Jack smirked.

"Wait, you thought I was a girl?" Logan questioned his father.

"Hey, don't blame me, the doctor told your mother she was having two girls. Doctors were meant to be good at things like that, it's their job." Harry held his hands up in defence.

Elizabeth and Lilly were trying to hold their laughter in but Lilly couldn't contain hers and burst into fits of giggles. "Lo's a girl." She sniggered at her older brother.

"No I'm not. Look what you've done Dad." He frowned.

"No, Lilly, Logan's a boy." Harry told the little giggling girl.

"But Dad, you said he was a girl in the story." She tried to calm herself down as she spoke but Elizabeth wasn't helping as she was still laughing.

"That's what we were told, before they were born." He took the little girl in his arms. "We were told you were a boy before you came along."

"Really? But I'm a girl."

"See? Doctors make mistakes all the time when it comes to knowing what baby you're having." Harry said.

"Wait, if Logan was going to have my name, what would I be called?" She looked up at Harry with a questioning look.

"Well, at the time the twins came along, we didn't know about you."

"Why not?" The little girl demanded.

"Because we were young and didn't know what the future would hold."

"It holded me." Lilly grinned, an identical grin to that of her father.

"Yes it did, Princess." Harry beamed down her at.

"When do we get to the bit in the story when I come along?" She asked innocently.

"Well, daddy's still in University and you didn't come into this world until he became a Doctor."

"Oh, okay. Carry on then." She settled herself into Harry's arms, awaiting the next part of the story.

* * *

**A/N's: Okay, so this took A LOT longer than originally planned :( Sorry. But, here's the update, finally :D **

**The twins aren't far off coming into this story and I'm SO excited for them to arrive! I can write about cute babies xD It's going to be cuteness overload!**

**And, in other news. I'm finally into my final year at University! Words can not describe how amazing, but scary this is! Hopefully, I'll have finished this story before I'm due to start my dissertation :)**

**Anyway, if you're enjoying this story, please leave a review. They make me so happy reading them :D**

**Review replies - **

**1stPrelude - **'Bugger' can be seen as a bad word, but only when said in front of young kids. I still get told off by my Nan if I say it in front of her though, and I'm 22 xD I drew from experience on the conversation between Jack and Alisha, a few things within this story have been taken from real life situations. For example, losing a close friend in High School was actually taken from something I experienced, but I went through that in College. Ah, yes xD I thought to add that in because it seemed quite funny :) I'm sure I've told you before, I'm NOT a fan of the whole mainly dominant or submissive stereotypes, but if I were, Hiccup would be totally dominant ;). Here's more, just because you asked so nicely.

**faisyah865 - **Woohoo! That was my plan, to make anyone grin like a maniac :) Glad it worked! I'll leave the message to the imagination :). Haha! Did you really find it that hot? Yay! I'm really happy you thought the little sexy scene was "HOT AS F!" xD. Nothing like that in this chapter though, sorry.

**VDlovesbooks - **Haha, see what happens when you don't have time to read something for a while? It gets smutty xD. That was my honest aim, to make the start of that chapter cute so no one suspected the smut to follow, unless they read my prior warning. I just get this feeling that Hiccup's character could be fairly dirty minded, but Dreamworks are kids films, so we'll never know xD.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Future

**Chapter 19 – The Future**

* * *

"Harry, do you mind helping me with the food shopping?" His mother asked as she walked through the front door to the family home.

Valka Haddock was a fairly tall, thin woman, with long brown hair, that was turning grey at the roots and she had piercing green eyes, not unlike Harry's. In fact, Harry had inherited a few things, besides his eye colour from his mother, such as her caring personality and her very compassionate nature.

Harry walked outside to help her, easily picking up six of the carrier bags filled with all manner of foods and supplies. "Had a bit a of splurge, mum?" He asked.

"Well, the twins are due any week now, so I thought it would be best if I had everything prepared for my gorgeous grandchildren to arrive." She smiled down at him as they walked back into the house and placed the bags in the kitchen, ready to be unpacked.

"You have enough baby food in here to last a year. They won't even be eating this stuff for a while." Harry said as he took the small jars of food out of one of the bags and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"I am well aware of that, Harry. I've had experience of caring for a new born." She smirked at him. "But, I'm glad you've been reading the books I bought you."

In truth, Harry had read every parenting book his mother had given him, front to back, four times. He had a lot of spare time on his hands once he'd finished his A-Level exams and he wanted to feel as if he was slightly prepared to be a father.

They both continued to put the groceries away and when they'd finished, Harry put the kettle on to make the pair a coffee.

"Have you and Kay decided on names?" Valka asked as she sat herself down on sofa in the living room.

"Yes, we finally agreed on names last week." Harry grinned as he perched on the arm of the sofa, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Are you allowed to tell me, or do o have to wait until they arrive?"

"Astrid, Theon, Alisha and Jack know, so I'm guessing it's not a secret." Harry shrugged.

"I'd have thought Astrid would've told me, but maybe she thought it best for you to let me know." She smiled up at her son.

"Elizabeth Louise and Lilly Jordan." He said, awaiting his mothers thoughts on the names.

"Oh they are beautiful names, Harry. Is Louise Kay's middle name?" Valka asked with delight.

Harry nodded. "And their surname will be Lewis-Haddock." He beamed.

"That's nice of her to give them your surname. Not many unmarried girls do that." Valka cocked her eyebrow up at him and Harry knew where this conversation was leading.

"Mum, I'm not going to ask her to marry me. We've discussed this, a lot." He sighed, really not wanting to delve into this topic again.

"But Harry, it's the right thing to do." She tried to reason with him.

"No, it's not. We don't want to be together. I said this from the very start, I'm not attracted to her."

"There must be some sort of attraction, Harry, or there wouldn't be babies on the way." Valka insisted.

"Yeah, she's a beautiful girl, but she's not my type." Harry stood from the arm of the sofa having heard the kettle finish boiling and made his way back into the kitchen.

"Beautiful girls aren't your type?" His mother asked as she followed him into the other room.

Harry sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No." He simply answered.

His mother looked slightly confused, not really understanding where this was going. "Mum, just drop it." Harry huffed as he handed her a mug of coffee and left the room.

She watched her son walk out, multiple questions still running through her mind. If, after months of asking him and not getting a straight answer wasn't going to work, then she'd have to ask someone who would know.

Valka wasn't proud of her next move, but she needed to find out what her son refused to tell her. Harry had left his phone on the kitchen counter in his rush to leave the room, to finish the interrogation. She picked up the small device and unlocked it. She found her way to the messages easily and scrolled through the various messages on the phone. Many of them were from Kayleigh and none of the messages gave away anything about Harry's relationship life.

Just as she was about to put the phone down and make like she'd never snooped through her sons private conversations, she decided to look at the ones from Jack. She didn't know what, but something was nagging at the back of her mind to look at those specific ones.

She opened the most recent message, but found nothing of significance. Valka continued to open various messages from Jack, all containing nothing more than conversations about the older males work day or the progress of Kayleigh's pregnancy. Even Valka had to admit that was normal behaviour for friends, nothing out of the ordinary. Until she came across a message sent by Jack, which was in Welsh. She didn't speak the language, so had no idea what the words were saying. Sighing deeply, she began to think of a way she could translate the message without asking her son, who probably wouldn't give her the correct translation.

Suddenly, Valka remembered the Welsh dictionary she'd purchased a few weeks back, as Harry had mentioned to her that he planned to teach the twins Welsh as they grew up and Valka wanted to be able to help her son, so she'd decided to learn basic Welsh before the babies were born.

Valka went to the bookshelf in the living room to find the small dictionary. It didn't take her long and she pulled the book from its shelf and placed in on the coffee table. She decided to write down what the message said, because she wasn't sure how long it would take her to translate it and the last thing she wanted was for Harry to catch her looking through his phone. She wasn't pleased with herself for doing this, but she wanted answers that her son wasn't giving her.

After writing down a few of the messages, she locked Harry's phone and placed it back on the kitchen counter it had been left on and returned to the living room to translate the texts.

The first one was from Jack, two days again. 'Rwy'n colli chi.' Valka knew what that one meant, I miss you. But, it didn't prove anything. She knew her son and Jack had become friends again and had been spending a lot of time with each other, just like they did when they were younger, but that didn't outright confirm Valka's gut feeling. However, the next message did. This one was sent by Harry yesterday. 'Fi cariad chi.'

Valka had a recognised 'cariad' but just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She looked through the dictionary, eventually finding the word. Valka went wide eyed and the book fell from her grasp, making a loud noise as it connected with the wooden floor.

The sudden sound alerted Harry, who came rushing down the stairs to see if his mother was okay.

"Mum, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, quickly scanning her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I was just trying to learn some more Welsh and the book, it slipped from my fingers as it stood up." She gave him a sweet smile after she'd snapped out of her shock.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She just nodded and continued to smile at him as he picked up the book and placed in on the coffee table. "If you're sure." He smiled at his mother and left the room.

Valka sat herself on the sofa and took a deep breath. The knowledge of her son being in love with Jack was still sinking in. When they were friends, they were always very close, she knew that and she always assumed Harry had strong feelings for his older friend, but when their friendship ended, Valka assumed nothing would ever happen between the two. Now, she'd found out they were clearly in a relationship, a serious relationship, but she wasn't really that surprised. She wasn't as shocked as she thought she ought to be, considering she'd just discovered her son was gay, or at least bisexual. Maybe she'd always known.

A small smile crept on to her face. Valka wasn't going to out right tell Harry she knew, she'd wait for him to tell her, when he was ready. But she was quite happy that her son had clearly found love.

* * *

The college building was full of students, patiently awaiting their exam results. Among the crowd was Harry and Astrid. They'd been waiting nervously all summer for their A-Level results and today was finally that day. Today, they'd know if all the hard work, stress and late nights trying to finish coursework and revision, had paid off.

Astrid was hoping for at least three B's, so she'd be accepted into her first choice University to study Sports and Physical Education. While Harry had already decided that if he achieved the grades to get in, he'd defer a year so he could help Kayleigh look after the twins, then start University next September. He just hadn't informed anyone of his choice, until he'd confirmed it with the University he enrolled in, that way no one could talk him out of it, or tell him it was a bad idea. He was quite content with his plan and he'd be able to help Kayleigh as much as possible, so she could continue her studies and he would be able to see the twins often, without University getting in the way.

The other students started to form a line in front of a large table that had multiple boxes on the surface which, what Harry assumed to be, full of envelops containing their results.

Astrid and Harry joined behind the other students and waited as everyone in front of them received their envelopes.

"Hic, I'm nervous." Astrid mumbled to her friend.

Harry turned to her and cocked his eyebrow. "Why? You know you've passed, you'll get into UWIC no problem." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks. If I don't get into UWIC I always have my second choice, Swansea. I suppose I'd be closer to Theon then." She gave Harry a small smile. He knew getting into Swansea wouldn't be so bad for her, but she had her heart set on her first choice and he wanted nothing more than for her to study where she'd dreamed of studying for years.

The line in front of the pair became shorter, until they were standing directly in front of the woman handing out the envelops. The women looked up at Harry. "Surname please."

"Haddock."

The woman searched through one of the boxes and then found the one she was looking for. She pulled it out and handed it to Harry with a smile, then moved on to Astrid.

Harry walked away from the large table, to a quiet part of the hall, from everyone else so he could open his results in peace. His hands trembled as he started to tear at the opening, he honestly didn't know what results to expect on the piece of paper inside, he just hoped it was enough to be accepted into University even though he was deferring a year. Harry held his breath as he pulled the paper out and continued to hold it as his eyes scanned over the results.

English Literature – B

Graphic Design – A

Art and Design – A

Harry let out the breath he was holding and couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. His results were perfect, that was well above what he needed to get on to the degree course. He couldn't believe his luck.

Astrid cleared her throat, making Harry aware that she was standing in front of him. "Happy?"

"Yeah, really happy." He grinned at her.

"What did you get?" She asked, trying to peak at the results in his hand.

"Two A's and a B." Harry was still grinning. He didn't think anything would be able to wipe this grin off his face.

"Hic, that's amazing." Astrid couldn't contain her joy and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, taking him in for a bone crushing hug.

"Astrid, can't breath." Harry gasped for air, as the girls arms tightened around his neck.

She finally let go and Harry took a few gulps of air. "So, what did you get?" He asked her.

"Three A's." She smirked.

"That's awesome. I told you you'd do amazing."

"I didn't want to get my hopes up." She shrugged as they began to walk out of the hall and to the car park.

"When are you going to tell everyone about deferring a year?" Astrid asked as they neared Harry's car.

Harry sighed deeply. In truth, he didn't want to tell anyone, he just wanted to do it and kind of hope no one noticed.

"You are going to tell everyone, right?" Astrid raised an eyebrow and looked up at Harry.

"Yeah. Kind of. I don't want to."

"Hic, you have to tell them. They will notice you're not in University. You can't just escape it." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I know, it's just, I don't know how to word it." He sighed.

"Simple, just say exactly what you're doing, deferring a year." She said simply.

"It's easily said than done."

"How is this more difficult than telling people about being a father?" She quizzed, not allowing Harry to talk himself out of this.

"Okay, Astrid. I'll tell them." Harry said, giving in. He knew that if he didn't, she'd just carry on about how it was the right thing to do and he just wasn't in the mood to be brought down from his high after getting his results. "After the University has confirmed that I can defer a year, I'll tell everyone. Happy?"

"Very." She grinned and got into the passenger seat of Harry's car.

* * *

"You're what?" Jack questioned down the phone.

Harry had just called him a few days after getting his A-Level results and he was currently informing Jack of his plan to start University the following September.

"I'm taking a year out. I want to help Kayleigh with the twins and then she'll be able to continue with Uni." Harry repeated.

"Why should your education suffer?" Jack asked. He wasn't exactly too thrilled with this plan. He didn't want Harry to take a gap year, even if it was for a good reason.

"Jack, it's not suffering. It's just taking a break." Harry sighed.

"Have you seriously thought this through? It'll take you five years instead of four to get where you want to be. Are you sure you're happy with that?" Jack may have seemed like he was being unreasonable trying to talk Harry out of this, but he just wanted the best for his best friend and boyfriend and he wanted to make sure Harry had thought this through before jumping head first into it.

"I know that, Jack. I've been thinking about this for four months now and my minds made up." Harry replied.

Jack sighed and paused for a moment. He was still living in Birmingham at this point, but he was due to move back to Cardiff next week after his placement had finished. "I just don't want you to make any rash decisions, that's all. Once you decide to defer, you can't just change your mind."

"I talked to the Uni about all of this, they're fine with it. I've already informed them I won't be starting next month."

"Okay, if that's what you want, I'll support you." Jack said.

"Thanks. How's everything going up there?" Harry asked him.

"Okay, I guess. I only have two more shifts left and then I'll be back." Jack couldn't help but grin, even if no one was there to see it.

"I'm kind of hoping the twins don't get here before you're back. I don't think I'll cope." Harry chuckles nervously, but he knew it was the truth. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd do if Jack wasn't there.

"I made a deal with Kay's bump before I left. I specifically told them they weren't to arrive until I got back."

"Well, I hope they listened." Harry said.

* * *

**AN's: I'm thinking everything may just kind of explode next chapter ;)**

**As always, reviews, follows and favourites are greatly appreciated :)**

**Review Replies - **

**1stPrelude - **The twins in the present are indeed 14 :) Yeah, I've known quite a few people being told by Doctors they're having a girl/boy then when the baby arrives, it's the opposite to what they were told :/. There will be cute JackxHiccup moments in the next chapter, I promise :)

**faisyah865 - **I could totally imagine me being like that with cot's, I'd never decide. Indeed it does :).


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

The summer had well and truly arrived, all be it, a little late this year. The heat had decided to descend upon the country mid way through August and it didn't look like it was planning on disappearing any time soon. This was everyone's ideal weather, apart from Jack. He honestly hated the summer months. He didn't mind a little warmth but this was too much for him. It was uncomfortable and sweaty and he didn't need this kind of heat in his life, especially during a shift at the hospital.

Jack swore the building had the central heating pumping through the place from the end of Spring until Winter arrived. The place would be freezing come November. He liked that a lot but it wasn't the best place for the temperature to be below freezing. He'd often see the majority of his patients wrapped up tight in the horrible, rough orange hospital blankets, all complaining it was down right Arctic.

Jack was currently undertaking a ward round with his mentor. It was his last shift in this hospital and he'd be making his way back to his mother's house after he clocked out. The thought of being home almost took his mind of the shear heat that lingered in the air, almost. He could feel droplets of sweat gathering at his hair line and it annoyed him to no end having to constantly wipe them away.

"Cracker of a heat wave we're having here, Doc." A middle aged man said while Jack and his mentor were seeing to the gentleman.

"Well, Mr Lewis, let's see if we're able to discharge you so you're able to enjoy this beautiful weather." Jack's mentor, Carl smiled at the man.

Carl was a fairly tall man, with greying hair. He worked as Dr Nicholas North's registrar in the hospital and regularly undertook his ward rounds while he had out patient appointments to see to. Jack had been working with him for the last five weeks and considered the registrar a great mentor. It almost made Jack want to become a Junior Doctor for North's team.

"That's wishful thinking, Doc, for a Friday. I don't suppose I'll be out of here until Monday." The man replied, with a hint of doubt in his tone.

"Let's not be too pessimistic. I see no reason why we can't simply discharge you today. There are no further tests that need to be run and you seem in quite good form. Much better than when you were admitted last week. The nurses here must be doing an excellent job." Carl said as he looked through the mans recent observations. "Your blood pressure has come down nicely and your fluid intake seems to have improved greatly. Jack, do you see any reason why Mr Lewis is unable to go home today?" He asked, turning his attention from their patient to Jack.

Jack looked up from the patient notes he was currently holding in his hands. "His blood results are all normal and there's nothing abnormal to the CT scan results. I can't see why you wouldn't be able to enjoy this fabulous weather by late afternoon." Jack smoked kindly at the man.

"You're very well spoke for such a young boy." Mr Lewis said. "You seem to possess a great deal of knowledge. Where are you from?" He asked.

"Cardiff, sir."

"I have a daughter who studies in Swansea University. Mighty fine country is Wales." He beamed. "She was studying History there."

"I have a few friends who attend that University too. I study at Cardiff University." Jack replied politely.

"It's a bit of a punt, seen as there's so many students in Swansea, but you don't happen to know a Kayleigh Lewis do you?" The man asked.

Jack visibly paled. His mouth instantly went dry. What were the chances of his patient being the father to the Kayleigh he knew? It took him a moment to realise he'd gone very quiet and still all of a sudden. He slowly nodded. "I do know a Kayleigh Lewis. It may not be your daughter though, sir. It's quite a common surname."

"You'd know if she was my daughter, blonde hair, slightly on a short side, eight maybe nine months pregnant."

Jack almost hit the floor. What were the chances of there being two Kayleigh Lewis' at Swansea University, both nine months pregnant. It must be the same girl.

"I'm judging by your lack of an answer that you know exactly who my daughter is." The man chuckled. "You're not the father are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir. That would be my friend Harry." Jack gulped. He found it increasingly more difficult to speak, knowing that this was the father of the girl his boyfriend had gotten pregnant. Life just loved to throw in a curve ball from time to time.

Carl could see the uneasiness that had kept onto Jack's face and he decided maybe it was about time to end their little visit to Mr Lewis. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, it's all decided then, you'll be discharged today and you'll be able to enjoy this wonderful weather, while awaiting for your grandchild to arrive."

"Grandchildren, she's expecting twins." The man corrected the doctor.

"My, my. You'll have your hands full then. We'll just go and sort out all the discharge papers and ask Pharmacy to prepare your take home medication. Good day to you Mr Lewis." Carl smiled and left the mans cubicle, with Jack giving the man a small smile as he also left.

Once out of sight and ear shot of Mr Lewis, Carl stopped and turned to Jack. "I don't suppose the Harry you spoke about in there is the same Harry you're currently going out with?" He asked a more pale than usual Jack.

"Uh, yeah, the same person." Jack chocked out.

"Well, you don't see that every day. What a bit of pickle you both have there."

"We're working on it." Jack said, but he didn't sound too sure of himself. Yes, it was a very strange situation to be in and he didn't have a clue how his relationship would turn out once the twins were born. All he was certain of was that he wasn't going to let their relationship crumbled just because Harry was going to be a father. He just hoped that everything would be fine.

"It's non of my business really." Carl smiled. "Anyway, North told me if you did a good job today you could click off early. Do you think you've done a good job?"

"I suppose I have. You've thrown a lot of questions at me and I've managed to answer every one of them and we've managed to discharge a lot of people today." Jack said, trying to hold back the smile that so desperately wanted to break out into his face.

Carl seemed to think for a moment, taking in Jack's words. "I suppose you best clock out then." He said with a smile, which caused Jack to fail at holding his in any longer.

"Thanks, Carl. It's been a pleasure working with you. I'll see you all in two months." Jack beamed and turned to walk off the ward.

"Bring in a picture of those twins next time you're here." Carl called to him and Jack turned to nod before rounding the corner off the ward.

His pace was quick. He couldn't wait to get home and pack his things ready to go back to his mother's house. He hadn't expected to be let go this early, so he knew he could take his time getting everything sorted before leaving.

As he was walking down the stairs towards the ground floor, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to send Harry a message about being home earlier than planned. Jack pressed the on button and waited for his phone to come to life. It had been switched off since he'd started his shift hours ago, so he was unaware of all the messages and missed calls he'd received throughout the day until his phone started buzzing. He looked at the screen which told him he had fifteen messages and nineteen missed calls. He was confused as to why he'd all of a sudden become so popular.

Jack made his way to his car before deciding to read them all and look at who the missed calls were from. Once seated in the drivers seat, he opened up his messages and started from the oldest unread message.

_Hello sweetie, I hope your last shift goes okay and you don't stress yourself out too much. Can't wait to see you later. Love you, Mum xx_

_Me again, what time will you be home? I'm cooking for everyone tonight and I wanted to give them a time. Let me know when you can. Love you, Mum xx_

_I know you're busy, so I've told everyone to come here at 8.30 tonight. I hope you'll be back by then, but if not I'll leave a plate of food for you for when you're back. Love you, Mum xx_

Reading the messages from his mother made Jack smile. He'd missed her a lot during the weeks he'd been away and honestly couldn't wait to have a proper meal.

_Mum tells me you're back tonight. Becky's been asking about her Uncle Jack, I think she misses you Jackie boy. See you tonight mate. Ben x_

_You're mum has invited me to dinner tonight :) I can't wait to see you, I've missed you so much. Hic xx_

_Jack! I can't believe you're back tonight. Your mum has asked us to dinner tonight. I can't wait for Jenny's delicious food. See you! Alisha x_

_Mate! We're going out tomorrow night. No excuses, I need my drinking buddy back. See you at your mum's later. Theon._

_I hope you don't mind, but I've invited everyone over for dinner tonight. We can have a nice celebration. Love you, Mum xx_

"Really, mum? I had no idea you had invited everyone." Jack said, laughing to himself. She really enjoyed having a massive amount of people around and she felt great when she cooked for them too. She'd feed the entire city if they walked through her front door.

_Message me when you've got the time. Hic xx_

_Jack, I know you're in work but please get back to me like right now! Hic xx_

_Jack, you really need to switch your phone on. This is an emergency! Alisha x_

_Ring me. Hic xx_

_Mate, you need to call us now. Theon._

_Jackson Nightlight, you turn your phone on right now! You're needed right this minute. Alisha x_

_Dinner's cancelled for tonight sweetie and you honestly need to ring Harry. Love you, Mum xx_

Jack stared at his phone, he didn't have a clue what all this urgency was for. He noticed then that he had a voicemail amongst the various missed calls from Harry, Alisha, Theon and his mother. He dialled through to his voicemail and selected to start listening to the message.

"Hey, Jack. No one can get through to you as you're probably doing work right now. I didn't want to have to leave you a voicemail about this but I figured you wouldn't be finishing for another couple of hours. Just to let you know, Kay went into labour five hours ago. She's doing okay and Harry's in the delivery room with her. Don't rush here, take your time. She's no where near ready to give birth yet, but I think Harry could do with you being here. He's a mess. See you soon."

Jack stared blankly in front of him for a few moments, allowing what Alisha's voicemail had said sink in. He was speechless. Kayleigh wasn't due until next week and she certainly wasn't meant to have the babies until he'd got back so he was able to support Hic.

Jack took a few deep breaths before deciding to call Alisha back as Harry's phone was probably switched off.

Alisha picked up after the second ring.

"Jack, thank god! Where are you?" Alisha's voice came from the other end.

"I've just left work, I'm heading back to my place then coming straight to the hospital." His voice shook as he spoke.

"Are you calling me whole driving?" Alisha questioned.

"Yes, don't give me the third degree. I haven't got time. What hospital are you at?" He asked.

"Th Heath and you really shouldn't be on the phone while driving." She reprimanded him.

"Fine, I'm going. I'll text you when I'm leaving my house." He said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Alisha turned to Theon and Astrid who were also sitting in the waiting room in the maternity unit of the hospital, all awaiting any further news of their friends.

"Jack's making his way back now. He should be here in two hours." She smiled weakly at the other two.

"Knowing Jack, he'll be here in an hour maximum. There is no way he's going to leave Hic longer than he already has." Theon spoke.

"I hope he doesn't drive too fast." Alisha sighed.

"I wonder how long it'll take Kay's parents to get here." Astrid said to no one in particular.

"She said her dad was in hospital at the moment, so I don't know if he'll be coming and her mum doesn't drive." Alisha answered just as the waiting room door opened and in walked Harry's parents.

"Here are your coffee's." Valka smiled and handed the three of them a cup from the try she was carrying.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Haddock." Alisha beamed and sipped on the hot liquid.

"Oh please, call me Valka. Here you go, Astrid." She beamed at the younger blonde.

"Thanks, Valka." Astrid smiled and took the cup.

"Any news while we've been gone?" Valka asked and sat down next to her husband.

Harry's father was a very tall, broad man. With auburn hair and a very thick beard to match. He was completely different to Harry and it sometimes confused people on how the father and son could look so different.

Alisha and Astrid both shook their heads and Valka seemed to shrink back into her seat with disappointment. She'd hoped her grandchild would have arrived by now.

"I managed to get ahold of Jack." Alisha spoke. "He's on his way."

Valka seemed to perk up at this. "That's great. Harry could do with his support."

Alisha nodded in agreement but said nothing further. She didn't know if Harry's parents were aware of Harry and Jack's relationship and she'd rather not be the one who told them.

The five of them stayed in mostly silence from then on, with only a few words spoken between them, mainly about University or things they'd bought for the twins.

The door to the room opened about an hour after they'd all finished their coffee's and Harry walked in, looking extremely tired.

They all stood up, expecting to be told the twins had arrived but Harry shook his head. "I just popped to the toilet. No sign of them yet, she's about seven centimetres dilated. Any sign of Jack?" He asked, with a glimmer of hope flashing across his tired features.

"No, sorry. I managed to talk to him though, about an hour ago. He's left Birmingham, he shouldn't be too much longer now." Alisha gave him a sad smile. She knew he wanted, needed Jack there with him.

Harry bowed his head slightly after hearing that Jack had yet to arrive. He mumbled a good bye and made his way back to the delivery room.

"Oh, look how tired he is." Valka chocked out.

"Our boy will be okay, Val. He's strong, he'll pull through." Her husband, Stoick, spoke up.

"You're right." She smiled up at him.

"Jack's almost here." Alisha exclaimed excitedly. "He's just pulling up into the car park. I'll go and wait by the main entrance for him." She said and stood up to leave.

"Bring back more coffee." Astrid called after here.

* * *

Jack had made it back in record time, but he was certain he'd picked up at least one speeding ticket while driving there. He didn't care though, he had to get here before the twins arrived.

He quickly found a parking space and didn't care if he hadn't parked within the lines properly. He jumped out of the car and ran towards the nearest exit.

He made his way towards the entrance as Alisha said she'd meet him there and take him to the waiting room with the others.

As Jack got closer to the main doors, he spotted his friend waiting there for him, scanning left and right, hoping to see him.

"Lish! P" He called as he jogged towards her.

"Jack, come on. I need to get coffee before we go up, I've been given an order by Astrid and she'll kill me if I return with just you." She said, hugging Jack. "Oh, I missed you, Ffleciwch eira." [Snowflake].

Jack cocked his eyebrow at the nickname. "Snowflake, really?"

Alisha just grinned at him and walked back into the building. "You got here quickly."

"I may have gone a little over the speed limit." He shrugged.

"Jack." Alisha warned.

"Gau i fyny." [Shut up.] Jack said rolling his eyes. "How far gone is Kay?" He asked as they walked into the massive food area within the hospital.

"Seven centimetres." She replied, selecting the coffee she wanted from the vending machine.

"Not too long to go then. How's Hic holding up?"

"He looks exhausted." She told him truthfully.

Jack looked a little crestfallen after hearing this, knowing he should've been here for Harry, but due to work, was unable to be there.

Alisha finished with the coffee machine and handed Jack two of the cups to carry while she used one of the cardboard trays to carry the rest. They made their way back to the waiting room on the third floor.

As they walked into the room they were met by smiling faces.

"Kay's ten centimetres. They should be here in no time." Valka beamed as she walked towards the two and took the two cups that Alisha indicated were hers and Stoick's.

"That's great. I go away for fifteen minutes and boom! They're on their way." Alisha chuckled.

",aye you should've left sooner." Theon joked.

"Where's Harry now?" Jack asked.

"He's gone back in with Kay. We have old him you'd arrived though and he seemed even more happier." Astrid said.

They all sat down, patiently awaiting the news of the twins arrival. They all looked torn between being happy and anxious at the same time.

It was half an hour before the door opened again and everyone in the room held their breath as they saw Harry walk in. His face was nothing but smiles. He'd never looked as happy as he did now and his smile only grew wider as his eyes landed upon Jack sitting across the room from where he stood.

Valka couldn't taken his silence any longer and was the first to speak. "So?" She said with so much excitement, she could've burst.

"They're here." He almost shouted.

Everyone rose from where they were sat and made their way over to Harry, all wanting to hug him and congratulate him.

Once they'd all finished squeezing the very life from him, they all took a step back.

"Can we see these gorgeous girls?" Valka asked with even more excitement than before.

Harry nodded, but then held his hand up. "Before you see them, I want to warn you about something first."

Everyone looked confused for a moment before Harry began to speak again.

"One's a boy."

* * *

**A/N: TWINS! Who knew? Well, everyone who's read this story knew xD Let the sleepless nights for Harry and Kayleigh commence. I don't envy them one bit. And, ones a boy! They got it wrong :O  
**

**I must say, this chapter took it out of me! Honestly, my brain hurts.**

**I hope you all enjoy it though :) The birth finally happened, took its time.**

** Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always ;)**

**Review replies –**

**Faisyah865 –** Yeah, I very rarely leave my phone laying around for people to get their hands on it xD Well, didn't you see all of this coming? You had it down to a T :D

**1stPrelude –** Well, I had to have her find out some how, but I didn't want Harry to just out right tell her and I wanted her to know she was able to sit on it for a while and the. See how the two acted together :). I don't think Harry will take time out, but Kayleigh will take a year out to care for the twins. Yeah, you were right, the bump did not listen! How dare it!

**VDlovesbooks –** I think Valka had her sneaky suspicions but wanted to clarify it with Harry first, but then just ended up finding out from messages instead. Yes, the babies are coming soon, well technically, they've arrived by now xD

**Anubarack –** Nah, he won't, but he will find out eventually! Awww! I'm so glad you love my story :) means a lot, thank you. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Arrivals part 2**

* * *

"A boy?" Valka gasped, Harry's announcement taking his mother and the others in the room by surprise. Harry just nodded and beckoned for them to follow him to meet the twins.

They all walked down the corridors in silence, all anxiously awaiting to see the babies they had been excited to meet for months.

Harry turned around a final corner and came to a stop outside a door. "Apparently, they only allow three people in at a time." He said, turning around to face everyone.

"Valka should definitely be one of the first to meet them." Astrid said, looking at Harry's mother, who looked like she was about to burst with shear excitement.

"Yeah, let Hic's parents in first. They are after all the twins grandparents." Theon spoke up from beside Astrid.

Harry opened the door and allowed his parents to step inside the room. Almost instantly sounds of pure delight could be heard coming from Valka, which made everyone outside chuckle.

Before going into the room, Harry walked over to Jack and hugged him. "Thank you for coming." He whispered in his boyfriends ear as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jack said, leaning his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

"Jack, I'm a dad." Harry said in disbelief.

Jack could only laugh slightly in reply. He was so over the moon for Harry but deep down he could feel a tugging on a gut, which always happened when he thought about Harry being a father and he didn't quite know what it was.

After releasing Jack, Harry made his way back into the room where his parents were still cooing and cuddling the twins. He'd never seen such awe on their faces.

"How are you feeling, Kay?" He asked a very tired looking and warn out Kayleigh, who was lying on her side in the hospital bed.

"Very, very exhausted." She managed to say. Sleep clearly trying to consume her.

"You've been in labour for nine hours, dear, with twins. If you weren't shattered then there'd be something wrong." Valka said, smiling down at Kayleigh who managed a small smile back. "Try and get some sleep. You'll need plenty of it to take care of these two beautiful babies." She cooed at the baby girl in her arms.

"I suppose I could have five minutes." Kayleigh said and closed her eyes. Within seconds her breathing evened out, signalling she's fallen asleep.

"So, do these gorgeous little munchkins have names?" Valka asked her son.

"Obviously, we weren't planning for a boy, so he's currently Boy of Kayleigh Lewis. But, this little girl is Elizabeth Jordan Lewis-Haddock." Harry smiled and smoothed his finger across the tiny hand and fingers of his daughter.

"Well, hello, Elizabeth. It's very nice to meet you. I'm your grandmother, Valka and this is your grandad, Stoick." Valka beamed down at the bundle in her arms and Elizabeth just gurgled in reply.

"Yeah, she doesn't say much." Harry grinned.

"Yet." Valka smiled at her son.

Valka stood there, with a smile on her face, never once looking up from the tiny baby in her arms. Stoick gentle picked up the other baby. It was already quite small in size, but looked considerably smaller in the large hands of Harry's father. Harry looked at his father's face as he held the baby close to his chest and Harry swore he saw the older mans eyes glisten ever so slightly.

"He's as small as you were when you were born." Stoick said, never taking his gaze from the baby boy in his arms. His voice cracked as he spoke. Harry had never seen his father like this, never had the older male shown such emotions around his son. To Harry, Stoick had always been such a strong man, not really showing much of an emotional range. He'd seen him smile a few times, but that was it. Until now. Stoick showed multiple emotions all at once and frankly Harry didn't know he was capable of smiling and having tears fill his eyes. It made his heart swell at the shear sight.

-ooo-

-ooo-

"Jack, is something wrong?" Alisha asked the white haired male to the left of her. They were all still waiting outside Kayleigh's room.

Jack turned his head to face his friend and smile slightly down at her. "Yeah, of course. I'm just feeling a little tired. I've been awake since five this morning, Lish."

Alisha glared at Jack. She'd known him for far too long to know when he wasn't right and when he was lying. She took a hold of his wrist and pulled him down the corridor to talk privately.

She turned back to face him, her eyebrow cocked and her arms placed on her hips. "Come on, out with it, Nightlight." She demanded.

Jack let out a deep sign and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I don't know, Lish. I just, there's this feeling of jealousy I seem to get every time Hic says he's a dad." He mumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

Alisha seemed to ponder her reply for a few seconds and looked intently at her friend. She'd had a feeling Jack might've felt this way but wasn't too sure as he'd never voiced it until now. "Jack, to be honest, that's kind of normal. Your boyfriend has just become a father, you're bound to feel some sort of negative emotion to that." She said and rubbed her hand up and down Jack's arm to soothe him.

"I feel so guilty for feeling jealous. It's just crazy. I'm so happy for him, but he has his own little family to look after and with me being away a lot with my degree. It just seems like it's going to be difficult." He sighed again.

Alisha nodded. "Relationships aren't easy. But yours will be more difficult than the likes of Astrid and Theon's. You're both just going to have to work hard at it. You love each other so much, you can work through it. Tell him how you feel." She said softly.

"Oh no, I'm not telling him right now. I'd rather not be the one to rip him out of his current happiness. I'll mention it eventually, if the moment presents itself."

Alisha didn't seem too convinced. She knew Jack would be able to keep this bottled up for years, until everything became too much and he'd burst, which wouldn't be pretty for anyone involved. She just gave Jack a half smile in return and hugged him tightly. Jack leaned down to hide his face in the crook of her neck, trying to cover the fact tears had started to gather, but Alisha knew as she felt her neck becoming wet.

"Hey, what's this? Why the tears?" She asked and pulled back to look at his face.

Jack shook his head but kept his eyes trained on the floor, knowing if he looked up and saw his friends sympathetic look the tears would flow freely.

"Jack, talk to him, okay? You can't go on like this for years like you've done before. You need to learn to talk to him." She reassured him.

He slowly nodded, but still refused to look up. So, Alisha took his chin and lifted his head up. She took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped his eyes dry. "I hope you haven't been blowing your nose with this." Jack chuckled.

"Oh, hang on, there's a boogey on your cheek." She teased. Jack's face scrunched up in disgust for a few seconds before breaking out in a grin. "There you go." She continued. "Like brand new. Hiccup won't suspect a thing, but please talk to him. If not now, soon."

"I will, Lish. I promise. Come on, let's get back to the others before they start to suspect anything."

"Theon probably hasn't even realised we're not there." She snorted in reply. "The boys oblivious."

"I don't know how Astrid puts up with him." Jack commented. Sure, Theon was his best friend but Jack was quiet happy not seeing the other male for a number of weeks. He truly was a handful to be around, but honestly lacked intelligence sometimes.

-ooo-

-ooo-

"Where have you two been?" Astrid asked as she saw Jack and Alisha walking towards them.

"Went for a little chat." Alisha replied. To which Astrid cocked an eyebrow at. She sensed something was up, but would rather not start anything tonight, so she didn't question either of them.

"Mate," Theon turned to Jack. "I need to go outside for some fresh air, you coming?" He asked his best friend. Jack nodded and followed the other male down the corridor after telling the girls to message him if Harry comes out.

The boys descended the stairs to the ground floor and made their way to the main entrance of the hospital in silence. Once they were both outside, Theon took out a packet of cigarettes that were stuffed in his pocket and offered one to Jack, who gladly picked one out and lit it up, inhaling deeply and letting the smoke out in a long, slow breath.

"You sounded like you needed that." Theon chuckled, exhaling his own smoke.

"You know me too well." Jack smirked.

"Astrid wants me to quit. Man, I haven't got the will power right now." He snorted and took another puff.

"I should quit to set my patients a good example, but to be honest with you, the stress of the job is just too much." Jack replied.

"How're you holding up?" The blonde asked him.

Jack shrugged, he didn't feel comfortable just spilling his inner feelings to Theon. "I'm fine." He said simply.

"So you're able to tell my sister but not me? Mate, that's fucked up."

"What makes you think I said anything to Alisha?" Jack demanded.

"Mate, I've known you for twenty years, I'd be a shit best friend if I didn't know when something was seriously bothering you." He stated.

"Well, you've never pried before." Jack commented.

"That's because I know when to just leave you think things over. Things normally pass and you're right again, but this time is different. Harry's kids won't just disappear one day." Theon reasoned.

Jack stood there, wide eyed at his best friend. He had no idea Theon was so observant and if he knew Jack wasn't completely okay with this whole situation, was it that obvious? Did Harry know? "I love him." Jack whispered.

"I know you do, anyone could clearly see that. But I'm not worried about whether you love him, I'm worried about whether you can live with him being a father." He told Jack.

Jack bowed his head, keeping his gaze upon the black pavement below his feet. "I'm sure I'll come around to it." In all honesty, Jack didn't know if he believed himself when he said it. He just assumed he'd wake up one morning being totally okay with it all.

"I'm here for you." Theon said and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze and said nothing more on the topic of Harry now being a father. "How's work been?" He asked, quickly changing the subject and he saw Jack visibly relax.

"Difficult. So many patients, with so many things wrong with them. But I like the challenge of trying to find out what's wrong with them, if it's not completely obvious to begin with. I also love learning how to know what's going on when I'm looking at the different scans, what's normal and abnormal." Jack chirped away, clearly excited with explaining how his training was going.

"Glad you're enjoying it, buddy. I don't know how you handle the long days if I'm honest with you. Your hours are crazy stupid. I'd take my hat off to you, if I wore one." Theon chuckled.

Jack smiled slightly at his friends comment. Some days he'd get in, dog tired and then in a matter of hours, he'd have to wake up and do it all over again. He hated being so far away from home sometimes, but knew he only had a month left in Birmingham and then he'd be back home for a few weeks in Cardiff.

"Maybe we should go back up now. They'll be wondering where we've swanned off to." Theon suggested as he put the butt of his cigarette out in an ashtray situated on top of a rubbish bin.

Jack silently agreed and followed his friend back into the brightly lit hospital. They caught the elevator back up to the floor they had come from because neither of them could be bothered to scale the stairs. Once the lift binged open onto the floor they needed to get off at, they walked out of the lift and turned down the corridor that led to the maternity ward.

It didn't take them long to find the room Kayleigh was in and found Alisha and Astrid stood outside, talking away about something neither of them understood. The two girls turned to face the two boys as they heard their footfalls coming closer.

"Took your time. You've been gone for half an hour." Alisha said, cocking her eyebrow.

"Men stuff." Theon shrugged and the two girls just rolled their eyes.

"Bro-manacing." Astrid sniggered.

Alisha was about to open her mouth to say something when the door to Kayleigh's room opened and Harry's parenting walked out, closely followed by Harry himself.

"Astrid, you coming in?" Harry asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically and walked into the room.

Harry turned to Jack and motioned with his head to come in as well. Jack hesitated for a moment, not really knowing if he wanted to go in. It could all get a bit too much for him in there, it would all be too real for him once he saw the twins. He took a deep breath and slowly walks into the room and Harry shut the door behind him.

He saw Astrid standing by Kayleigh's bedside, with her back turned to them but Jack could hear her quietly cooing to the bundle in her arms. His eyes flickered over to Kayleigh, who was still sound asleep. He thanked his lucky stars that she was sleeping, not wanting everyone to see him clearly freak out.

Harry nudged him slightly over to one of the cots by the bedside and Jack gulped, trying to mentally prepare himself. He felt slightly dizzy but completely ready to scarper from the room at a seconds notice.

As he got closer to the cot, he craned his neck so he was able to see inside. His eyes landed on a tiny baby, wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket. Her eyes were closed and her tiny fingers were scrunched up into fists. Jack stood be the side of the baby and he could feel his nerves eating away at his insides.

"You can pick her up, she won't bite." Harry chuckled in a whisper.

Jack was torn between doing as Harry said or fleeing from the room. Before he had time to register anything, he saw his hands slowly reach down into the cot and place themselves ever so gently behind the little girls back, with his thumbs under her arms and his fingers supporting her tiny neck and head. He pulled her towards him, taking deep, slow breaths as he did so and cradled her in his arms. He looked down at her and felt the corner of his lips pull into a soft smile. Jack began to run his finger slowly down her chubby cheek, not quite believing how soft the baby's skin was. He looked up at Harry who was looking at him lovingly. His attention was brought back to the baby when he felt a tiny hand wrap around his finger and his heart swelled instantly. How could he have even thought about bolting from the room? Why had he been so afraid of wanting to come in here?

"She's so tiny." Jack whispered, afraid he'd startle the little girl.

Jack felt strong arms wrap around his waist and Harry lean his chin on his shoulder. "She was born just a few hours ago, give her a chance." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"If she's anything like you, Hic. She'll be small for a while, they both will." Jack smirked and Harry swatted his side for his comment.

"I was afraid you'd think this was all too much and leave. Heck, I was kind of surprised when you actually showed up here." Harry said sounding relieved.

"I thought the same but how could I run away from these little cuties? I've only known them for a few minutes and I already love them to pieces." Jack cooed at the baby.

"Everyone loves babies, Jack." Harry snorted.

"No, I only love these ones." Jack replied, still not taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because they're part of you. I love you and everything to do with you, including these gorgeous babies you co-created." Jack smiled up at him.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, liked and favourited the last chapter. I'm so glad people are enjoying this story :) and I'm sorry I took so long to update. I have every intention on finishing this story, it's just the updates may be few and far between and I apologise for that. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Don't forget to leave a review ;)**


End file.
